D'entre les morts
by th13
Summary: Suite de "The Portrait".
1. Retrouvailles

**_NDA: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de madame Meyer et je ne me fait pas de fric dessus._**

**_NDA2: Pour ceux et celles à qui cette histoire ne plaît pas, je les invite à cliquer sur la croix rouge._**

_Cette histoire est la deuxième partie de "the Portrait". Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour la première partie._

_Histoire dédiée à ma belle amoureuse avec qui j'espère passer encore de nombreuses années à ses côtés. Ild mon ange._

_Enjoy!_

_13_

* * *

Un an plus tard

- Alice! Ou est passée ma chemise? Demanda Bella depuis la salle de bain.

Une tête brune émergea du lit et vit une masse informe posée sur le sol. La grande main blanche s'en saisit et Alice ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir? Rétorqua la belle vampire en se levant.

Bella lâcha un soupir de résignation et rejoignit sa compagne, seulement vêtue de son jean et d'un soutien-gorge noir.

- Pas encore prête? S'indigna faussement Bella. Vous êtes incorrigible mademoiselle Cullen. Leur avion atterrit dans une demi-heure.

- Vous êtes rabat-joie Isabella Swan.

- Habille toi et, pour une fois, essayons d'être à l'heure sinon, on va encore se faire chambrer…

- Est-ce de ma faute si j'ai toujours envie de toi? Dit la belle vampire en souriant.

- Alice!

- Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu pouvais être aussi tyrannique pour l'heure.

- Seulement quand c'est important. Allez habille toi ma belle amoureuse.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, la Porsche d'Alice était stationnée sur le parking de l'aéroport et le couple attendait dans le hall l'arrivée de l'avion en provenance de Paris.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elles font! S'impatienta Bella en regardant sa compagne.

- Un peu de patience ma douce. Répondit la belle vampire en posant une main sur le bas de son dos.

Main dans la main, Isabelle et Emilie vinrent à la rencontre de leurs amies. Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire en remarquant qu'elles étaient légèrement débraillées.

- Salut les filles! Dit la belle vampire en souriant. Le vol était bien?

- Oui, oui. Répondit la rouquine tandis que sa compagne essayait de garder son sérieux.

Alice sourit et Bella dit:

- Et si on allait boire un café? Je suppose qu'Emi a envie d'une clope.

- Tu commences à bien me connaître. Dit Emilie en ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune vampire sous le regard amusé d'Alice.

Les quatre amies étaient dans un bar proche de l'aéroport. Assises à une table, les quatre jeunes femmes parlaient de tout et de rien. Alice observa ses deux amies. Isabelle était toujours égale à elle-même tandis qu'Emilie… C'était autre chose. La belle vampire trouvait que son amie avait quelque chose de triste dans le regard mais qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour le masquer.

- Dans vos mails, vous ne nous dites pas grand-chose alors, vu que la comédie du lycée est finie, vous faites quoi maintenant? Demanda Bella.

- Pour l'instant, rien. Je me contente d'écrire. Répondit la rouquine.

- Quand à moi, je suis encore sous les drapeaux. Officiellement, j'ai terminé mes classes. Encore du dire, quand on m'a demandé si j'avais un lien de parenté avec la lieutenant Dupont, que c'était ma grande tante. Pouffa la française. Et vous les filles?

- La photo, encore et toujours. Dit Alice en souriant. Bella est mon modèle favori.

- Tu me prends toujours en train de dormir. Rétorqua la jeune vampire en riant.

- Tournes tes phrases dans le bon sens car Emilie a tendance à comprendre de travers. Dit la rouquine en tapotant affectueusement la tête de sa compagne.

- Même pas vrai! S'insurgea cette dernière.

- Tu adores les double-sens. Rajouta Alice.

Emilie éclata de rire et alluma une cigarette. Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel et dit:

- Comment va ta famille?

- Ils vont bien. D'ailleurs, nous les voyons ce soir.

- Et Emmett? Demanda Emilie.

- Un jour, il est heureux, le jour d'après, il est malheureux comme les pierres. Jasper a de plus en plus de mal à rester dans la même pièce que lui et Ed est frustré de ne pas savoir à quoi il pense.

- Il faut lui laisser du temps. Conseilla Emilie. Au fait, J-1 Alice!

- Oui. Ça ne m'enchante pas de laisser la future madame Swan-Cullen passer la soirée avec toi. Tu vas me la pervertir encore plus.

- Moi? Quelle idée! On va juste voir une strip-teaseuse… Je risque pas de la pervertir encore plus!

- Amour, je ne suis pas aussi pervertie que tu le dit. Rétorqua Bella en souriant.

Alice haussa les épaules et Emilie rajouta:

- Ah, les jeunes de nos jours, ce n'est plus ce que c'était…

* * *

L'homme marchait rapidement dans la ruelle désertée, faiblement éclairée par des lampadaires. Il n'avait jamais aimé prendre cette ruelle pour rentrer chez lui mais il était obligé. L'homme accéléra son pas et ressentit une douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Le souffle court, l'homme se plia en deux et fut basculé, le dos contre le sol humide et sale. Les yeux fermés, il sentit un poids contre sa poitrine et, rouvrant les yeux, vit une superbe jeune femme assise à califourchon sur lui.

- Je doit rêver… murmura l'homme.

La femme sourit et dévoila une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. Rosalie le renifla et murmura à son oreille:

- Ce ne sera pas long…

D'une poigne de fer, elle enserra les poignets de l'homme qui hurla sous la douleur. Hurlement qui cessa dès que Rosalie planta ses crocs dans son cou. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme était mort. Rosalie se releva et essuya sa bouche.

_Patience mon amour, j'arrive…La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…._

_

* * *

_

_Alors? ça vous a plu? Si oui, plein de reviews!_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	2. Langoureuses

_Bon réveillon à tous et à toutes!_

_Pour faire la surprise à miss k, j'ai tapé le texte. Bon, j'ai mit plus de temps que prévu mais voici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture et passez une bonne fête de Noël,_

_13_

* * *

Après un passage éclair à la villa ou Isabelle et Alice étaient restées, Bella avait prit place sur la Ducati qu'Emilie pilotait. La destination? Une boîte de strip-tease qu'Alice possédait, chose que la française n'avait pas mentionnée à Bella et pour cause, Alice avait prévu une surprise pour sa future femme.

- Nous sommes arrivées. Dit Emilie en se garant dans un parking puissamment éclairé.

- Tant mieux, je commençais à avoir le cul en compote. Plaisanta Bella en enlevant son casque.

Emilie marmonna en français et sourit à son amie. Les deux vampires rentrèrent dans la boîte et Bella fut littéralement estomaquée de voir autant de jeunes femmes danser pratiquement nues sur des barres. Arborant un sourire goguenard, Emilie alla s'asseoir à une table située près d'une danseuse qui commençait à s'effeuiller. Elle fit signe à une serveuse qui ramena quelques minutes plus tard une bouteille de vodka avec deux verres. La française se servit un verre, alluma une cigarette et glissa un billet dans la poche arrière de la serveuse qui en rougit.

- Tu ne changes pas. Remarqua Bella.

- Pourquoi, je devrai? Répondit Emilie en buvant son verre. C'est le monde qui change, pas nous. Ou alors nous changeons aussi avec le monde, cela dépend du point de vue de chacun.

- Tu es d'humeur philosophe ce soir? Dit Bella, amusée.

- Possible mais je ne voudrai pas gâcher la soirée avec mes élucubrations.

- Tes élucubrations, comme tu le dit, je les aiment bien. Dit Bella, d'un ton rassurant. J'aime parler avec toi et Isa.

- Merci.

- Je me disais que tu pourrai peut être répondre à une question que je me pose.

- Tant que ce n'est pas au sujet de la rouquine qui se trémousse en espérant que tu la rejoignes, ça me va. Répondit la française en riant.

- Quelle rouquine? (Emilie lui montre) Elle arrive pas à la cheville de ma belle Alice…

- Personne n'arrive à la cheville d'Alice sauf ma rouquine. Quoiqu'en ce moment, je comprendrai qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Marmonna la vampire.

- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous deux?

Emilie resta silencieuse quelques secondes, fini son verre et s'en resservit un.

- Disons que, depuis que j'ai passé quelques jours en compagnie de la blondasse peroxydée, je ne supporte plus qu'on me touche. Je sais que ma douce en souffre mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ça vient de mes cauchemars et de Blondie. Tu peux me faire une faveur?

- J'écoute.

- Ne dit rien à Isabelle. Elle va encore plus se sentir coupable alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'aime toujours autant.

- Moi qui voulait avoir ton avis sur une question que je me pose concernant Alice, je vais peut être m'abstenir.

- Tu peux toujours me la poser Bella.

Bella se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira:

- ça fait un an que je suis avec ma belle Alice et j'ai tout le temps envie d'elle. J'en viens même à me demander si ce n'est pas physique.

- Bella, c'est toujours comme ça quand tu commences une relation et même après si vous entretenez la flamme. Crois en ma longue expérience avec ma rouquine, malgré les années qui passent, le désir et l'envie que j'ai d'elle sont toujours là. C'est tout à fait normal pour un nouveau couple, ne te tracasse pas pour ça. (regarde l'heure) Bientôt l'heure de ton show privé.

- Mon quoi?

- Show privé ma grande. Je t'avais dit que tu verrais une strip-teaseuse mais je n'ai pas mentionné si je la verrai avec toi.

- Pourtant, tu as dit « on ».

- Pour endormir Alice. Rétorqua la française en riant. Celle que tu vas voir ce soir a prit des cours avec Dita van Teese. Rien à voir avec les nanas que tu vois à moitié à poil dans cette salle. L'effeuillage est un art qui se perd. Termina Emilie en écrasant sa cigarette. (se lève) Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et après, je revient ici. Un conseil: ne lui donne pas de pourboire, elle risquerai de prendre cela comme un affront.

Bella hocha d'un signe de tête et, docilement, suivi son amie qui s'arrêta devant une simple porte en bois. Emilie lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et tourna les talons, s'éloignant de sa démarche un peu raide, si typique des militaires. Bella poussa la porte et arriva dans une grande pièce dont l'odeur lui était familière. La jeune vampire s'assit dans un canapé et attendit que l'inconnue arrive.

_- Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite_

(l'inconnue arrive et Bella reconnait Alice, vêtue d'un treillis emprunté à Emilie. La belle vampire fit signe à Bella de ne pas bouger et continua de chanter)

_Sachez me convoiter, me désirer, me captiver_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Mais ne soyez pas comme, tous les hommes, trop pressés._

_Et d'abord, le regard_

_Tout le temps de prélude_

_Ne doit pas être rude, ni hagard_

_Dévorez-moi des yeux_

_Mais avec retenue_

_Pour que je m'habitue, peu à peu._

( Tout en chantant, Alice enleva son ceinturon qu'elle fit tomber à terre. La belle vampire s'approcha de sa compagne tout en déboutonnant sa veste de treillis, laissant apparaître un t-shirt vert kaki qui la moulait comme une seconde peau. Bella ne bougeai plus, comme hypnotisée par les gestes d'Alice)

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite_

_Sachez m'hypnotiser, m'envelopper, me capturer_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Avec délicatesse, en souplesse, et doigté_

(Très lentement, Alice déboutonna son pantalon et, au dernier mot, l'enleva complètement, apparaissant en boxer noir à Bella qui se demandait comment elle se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus)

_Choisissez bien les mots_

_Dirigez bien vos gestes_

_Ni trop lents, ni trop lestes, sur ma peau_

(d'une main experte, Alice arracha son Tshirt et vint se frotter sensuellement contre sa compagne qui, décidément ne savait plus ou se mettre.)

_Voilà ça y'est, je suis_

_Frémissante et offerte_

_De votre main experte, allez-y..._

(Alice place les mains de Bella sur son soutien-gorge et l'aide à l'enlever)

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Maintenant tout de suite, allez vite_

(Avec une lenteur savamment calculée, Alice fit glisser son soutien-gorge de ses épaules et Bella ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir en voyant la poitrine ainsi découverte, si exposée à son regard et à ses mains impatientes)

_Sachez me posséder, me consommer, me consumer_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Conduisez-vous en homme_

_Soyez l'homme... Agissez!_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Et vous... déshabillez-vous!_

Alice murmura les dernières paroles et défit un par un les boutons de la chemise de sa compagne dont la bouche explorait ses seins. Usant de sa vitesse vampirique, Alice déshabilla Bella en un temps record et l'embrassa avec un désir non feint. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et Bella murmura:

- Je t'aime ma belle Alice.

La belle vampire sourit et très lentement, mit ses mains sur les fesses de Bella qui, de nouveau gémit. La jeune vampire n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait qu'Alice arrête de la torturer ainsi. Tout en l'embrassant, Bella posa la main droite de sa compagne sur son pubis.

- Je t'en prie… murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Avec quelle joie Alice exauça sa prière!

* * *

Isabelle prenait une douche et avait senti que sa compagne venait de rentrer, laissant Bella à sa douce séance de strip-tease avec Alice. La rouquine prit tout son temps sous la douche, peu désireuse de se retrouver avec sa compagne.

_Oui, je l'aime, j'en suis amoureuse comme au premier jour mais je n'en peux plus… Pourquoi ne veux t'elle pas que je la touche? Elle ne me désire plus? Ou Est-ce à cause de ce qu'à fait Rosalie et tout ce que ça engendré?_

De son côté, Emilie hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Elle avait envie de rejoindre sa compagne mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur de s'abandonner complètement.

_C'est bien ça le problème, je ne contrôle plus rien. _

La spontanéité n'avait jamais été le point fort de la vampire qui avait toujours connu la rigueur, la discipline et qui, dès son plus jeune âge (avant qu'elle soit vampire et même maintenant), avait appris à ne rien montrer sauf que depuis l'épisode Rosalie, Emilie avait vu ses barrières, soigneusement érigées contre le monde, s'effondrer brutalement. Et la première qui en avait fait les frais, c'était Isabelle.

Se traitant mentalement de conne, Emilie ouvrit sans faire de bruit la porte de la salle de bain et vit sa compagne sous la douche. Sans réfléchir, elle se déshabilla et rejoignit la rouquine qui eut un mouvement de surprise en sentant le corps nu d'Emilie se coller contre le sien, ses grandes mains posées contre son ventre.

- _Ne dit rien ma belle rouquine, ne dit rien. Laisse moi simplement faire…_

Emilie fit pivoter Isabelle dans ses bras, retrouvant les sensations familières puis, sans rien dire, l'embrassa.

* * *

_En guise de cadeau, un début de lemon et je suis très vilaine car je vous invite à imaginer la fin!_

_Au passage miss k, il y a un c/c. Trouve lequel avant minuit et t'auras un cadeau supplémentaire^^_

_A bientôt,_

_Thirteen_


	3. Inséparables?

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et bravo à ma House en jupons qui a trouvé le c/c^^ son cadeau supplémentaire, c'était une bouteille de peket._

_Xenarielle: merci pour ta review et, oui, très hot le cadeau d'Alice à Bella. Pour la chanson, j'avais le choix entre "you can leave your heat on" et "déshabillez-moi" Comme j'avais la flemme de faire une trad de la chanson, j'ai opté pour celle interprétée par Mylène à Paris._

_Bella Swan: Miss K m'a dit et dame Bouillotte t'en remercie. Le strip-tease d'Alice t'a bien plu à ce que je peux lire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_13_

* * *

Alice et Bella étaient allongées, nues, sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis, leurs vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Alice ronronnait de bien-être, sentant contre elle le corps de sa compagne, ses mains posées sur son ventre.

- Ce strip-tease fut le moment le plus érotique de toute ma vie. Murmura Bella, les yeux mi-clos.

- Que ne ferai-je pas pour toi ma douce… Il faudra que je remercie Emilie pour le treillis.

- Emi ne te paraît un peu bizarre avec Isa en ce moment? Demanda Bella en se retournant pour se retrouver face au visage d'Alice.

- Si. Je trouve qu'il y a une certaine « distance » entre elles. (sourit) Emilie va vite reprendre le dessus et, sincèrement, il faudrait être frigide pour ne pas résister à 13.

- C'est l'ancienne amante qui parle? Fit sèchement Bella.

- L'amie ma douce. C'est simplement l'amie. Mon amante, elle est là, dans mes bras et je lui ai fait un strip-tease.

- D'ailleurs, comment as-tu deviné que c'était un de mes fantasmes?

- Il se trouve que j'ai des visions quand tu n'es pas avec moi. (sourit) Et je me suis rappelée de notre première fois.

- J'était maladroite comme pas possible. Rétorqua Bella.

- Pas du tout. Assura Alice en souriant. Tu était maladroite pour certaines choses courantes mais pas pour l'amour.

Tout en parlant, une main d'Alice se promenait sur le corps nu de Bella.

- Il serait temps qu'on y aille. Murmura la belle vampire. Même si je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour des heures durant, j'attendrai qu'on soit chez nous.

- Pourquoi?

- Baptiser les pièces qu'on a pas eu le temps de faire… murmura Alice en souriant. Et te prouver à quel point je t'aime.

* * *

Tandis qu'Emilie l'embrassait, Isabelle ne faisait rien, sachant que si elle initiait elle-même un contact entre elles, la brune arrêterait. Pour l'instant, la rouquine sentait les mains de sa compagne parcourir doucement son corps nu et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction qui fut vite remplacé par de la frustration en sentant sa compagne s'éloigner.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura Emilie en baissant la tête.

- Ne le sois pas. Dit la rouquine en posant une main sur la joue de sa compagne. Ça va revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Et non, je n'irai pas voir ailleurs. Je n'en ai pas envie. Mon ange, on ne peut pas tout contrôler et tu doit le réapprendre. Je suis là, avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Je comprendrai que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Murmura la française en baissant de nouveau la tête.

- Je ne le ferai pas parce que je t'aime et que tu es toute ma vie. Répondit la rouquine avec un chaleureux sourire. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra et nous avons surmonté pas mal de choses à deux alors ce n'est pas ton dégoût du toucher qui va m'empêcher d'être avec toi.

Emilie ne dit rien quand Isabelle la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le lit. La rouquine allongea sa compagne et se coucha près d'elle, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste.

- Prends moi dans tes bras, comme cette fameuse nuit à Nuremberg ou tu m'avais chanté des chansons de ton enfance…. Murmura Emilie d'une petite voix. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi.

Tout doucement, Isabelle prit Emilie dans ses bras, la tête de cette dernière posée sur sa poitrine. Tandis que la respiration de sa compagne ralentissait, la rouquine fredonnait le « Kindertotenlieder ».

* * *

Sur la terrasse, accoudé à la balustrade, Emmett était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Flashback Emmett_

_Le corps de Rosalie était allongé sur le sol, près d'un arbre et Emmett la regardait sans rien dire, toujours aussi subjugué par la beauté de son épouse. Au premier râlement émis par Rosalie, Emmett sursauta, se demandant si il ne l'avait pas rêvé mais au deuxième, le géant prit peur. Complètement abasourdi, laissant Rosalie en plan, le vampire s'enfuit._

- Tu es bien silencieux fils. Dit Carlisle en venant à côté de lui.

- Pas grand-chose à dire. Juste besoin d'être seul. Avoua le géant en serrant avec force la balustrade.

- La solitude est bénéfique mais là, tu as besoin de parler. Dit doucement le médecin en regardant Emmett. Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien.

- Emmett, je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien alors dit moi ce qui se passe. Tu penses encore à Rosalie?

Le géant opina de la tête et Carlisle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils.

- Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Avoua Emmett. J'aurai dû brûler son corps mais je n'ai pas pu. Carlisle, je croit que Rose est encore en vie.

Carlisle ne dit rien, sentant qu'Emmett se sentait coupable et se contenta de lui sourire.

* * *

Dans la chambre des deux françaises, tout était calme, du moins en apparence car Emilie s'agitait beaucoup. Isabelle se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa compagne et se posta à côté du lit, attendant que le cauchemar se calme mais cette fois ci, il était plus long que d'habitude. La rouquine ne disait rien, sachant par expérience que la moindre parole ou le moindre geste pouvait déclencher des réactions inattendues de sa compagne. Isabelle savait que les cauchemars de sa compagne provenaient de son passé et qu'elle en faisait de plus en plus depuis qu'elle avait passé deux jours avec Rosalie. Emilie n'avait jamais exactement dit ce qu'il s'était passé mais Isabelle avait deviné que ça avait un rapport avec son père. Tout à coup, la brune sursauta et agrippa Isabelle au cou, serrant de toutes ses forces. La rouquine se dégagea de l'étau et repoussa sa compagne dans le lit. La laissant petit à petit se réveiller, Isabelle alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans un miroir. Des traces violacées apparaissaient sur son cou et la rouquine soupira tout en mettant une écharpe.

Au même moment, Alice et Bella arrivèrent à la villa, heureuses et souriantes. Se tenant par la main, elles se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne chambre d'Alice quand elles virent Isabelle sortir à pas de loup de sa chambre, une écharpe autour du cou.

- Coup de froid? Plaisanta Bella.

La rouquine ne releva pas la plaisanterie et dit d'une voix triste:

- Cauchemar.

A ce simple mot, Alice lâcha la main de sa compagne et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Alice, n'y va pas. Dit Isabelle. _Si tu réveilles Emilie et que tu lui dit, elle va encore se sentir mal._

_- Comment ça?_

_- Emilie ne supporte aucun contact physique depuis son aventure avec Rosalie. Laisse la se réveiller._

_- Tu es sûre?_

_- Oui. Elle a besoin de calme._

Alice soupira et Isabelle esquissa un sourire avant de retourner dans la chambre.

- Emmett est avec Carlisle. Dit Bella. On va les rejoindre?

Alice opina de la tête et les deux vampires allèrent dehors. Elles s'arrêtèrent net en entendant la phrase d'Emmett:

- Carlisle, je croit que Rose est encore en vie.

* * *

_**NDA: **le Kindertotenlieder est "le chant des enfants morts". C'est un chant de Mähler. _

_Plein de reviews!_

_Thirteen_


	4. Stay with me

_BONNE ANNEE!_

_Il me semble déjà entendre les protestations de certaines parce que le chapitre est trop court... Rassurez vous, c'est juste pour faire durer le suspense!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_

* * *

_- Carlisle, je croit que Rose est encore en vie._

En entendant ces simples mots, Alice sentit la colère monter. La belle vampire était prête à aller rejoindre Emmett et Carlisle mais se retint quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras.

- Laissons les. Murmura Bella. N'agissons pas sur un coup de tête. Et puis, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

Alice opina de la tête et prit Bella dans ses bras.

- Que dirait tu d'écouter un peu de classique? Proposa la belle vampire.

- Que me jouerai tu?

- _300 flowers_.

- Je ne connaît pas.

- Et bien, suis moi, je vais te faire connaître cette chanson. Murmura Alice en l'entraînant dans la villa.

* * *

Assise dans un fauteuil, jambes allongées sur une table basse, buvant une bouteille de vodka tout en fumant une cigarette et en écoutant Billie Holliday, Emilie était plongée dans ses pensées. La brune savait qu'elle avait encore fait un cauchemar mais elle ne s'en rappelait presque pas, que des bribes et cela suffisait à lui faire peur. Emilie sentit que sa compagne était dans la même pièce qu'elle et, avant même que la brune ai eu le temps de rallumer une cigarette, la grande main blanche et pâle d'Isabelle saisit le paquet.

- Rend moi ça tout de suite. Gronda Emilie.

- Non. Répondit Isabelle. Tu as assez fumé pour ce soir.

- N'importe quoi. Rend les moi. Dit sèchement la vampire en se levant. (voit l'écharpe autour du cou de sa compagne) Non… Pas ça…

Emilie se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Emilie, ce n'est rien. Dit la rouquine en se mettant à sa hauteur tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce n'est rien.

- Je t'ai étranglée…

- Pendant ton cauchemar. Rectifia la rousse en souriant. Tu n'es pas toi-même quand tu fait des cauchemars.

- Comment tu fait pour rester avec quelqu'un qui ne contrôle plus rien?

- Parce que je l'ai aimée dès l'instant ou je l'ai vue dans ce parc, fumant une cigarette, les yeux clos. Parce que quand je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'elle devait être protégée et aimée pour ce qu'elle est réellement. Parce que je t'aime comme au premier jour…

- Je n'arrive même plus à te toucher et je t'étrangle…

- Je vais simplement te réapprendre les gestes simples de l'amour mon ange…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Isabelle releva sa compagne et, tout doucement, la prit dans ses bras. La brune, au départ réticente, se détendit rapidement au contact des mais de la rouquine et lâcha un soupir de contentement.

- Tu voit, ce n'est pas si difficile. Murmura la rouquine en souriant. Allez, viens te recoucher.

Le couple se coucha, Emilie dans les bras de sa compagne.

- Tu restes avec moi? Murmura la brune en resserrant les bras d'Isabelle contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange. Je reste avec toi. Dort ma jolie Emilie, dort.

- Isa?

- Oui?

- Chante moi encore le Kindertotenlieder…

_- « In diesem Wetter, in diesem Braus, nie hätt ich gesandet die Kinder hinaus, man hat sie hinaus getragen. Ich durfte nichts dazu sagen. In diesem Wetter, im diesem Saus, nie hätt ich gelassen die Kinder hinaus, ich furchtete, sie erkranken, das sind nunritle bedanken… Im diesem Wetter, im diesem Grauss, nie hätt ich gelassen die Kinder hianus, ich sorgte, sie stürben morgen, das ist nun nicht zu besorgen. In diesem Wetter, in diesem braus, sie esuhn als wie in der Mutter Haus von keinem Sturme enschrecket von Gottes Hand bedeckt sie unhn als wie in der Mutter haus… »_

_

* * *

_

_Un corps qui s'agite et quelques soubresauts. Une sculpturale blonde est penchée sur le corps encore tiède, corps qui garde encore l'illusion de la vie. L'atmosphère est lourde, remplie de tristesse, de douleur et de colère. Une rousse se précipite vers le corps allongé et le serre dans ses bras, visage tourné vers la brune qui la regarde sans la regarder._

_- Meine Liebe, mein süßes, mein Angebot, meine wunderbare Liebe, lass mich nicht ... Bleib bei mir ... *_

_La rouquine entend un léger râlement et serre encore plus fort la brune contre elle. Isabelle regarda la blonde et dit:_

_- Rosalie, ich mach Haut!**_

_Et la blonde de répondre:_

_- Si tu arrives à me rattraper Pelirroja._

_

* * *

_

Les mains s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Alice poussa un gémissement. Aussitôt, Bella la prit dans ses bras

- Que se passe t'il? Dit elle, inquiète en voyant la mine défaite de sa compagne.

- J'ai eu une vision.

- Je croyais que tu n'en faisais pas quand j'était avec toi.

- Je n'ai plus de visions nous concernant. Rétorqua la belle vampire avec un pauvre sourire. Elle concerne nos amies.

Le visage de Bella se décomposa et elle murmura d'une petite voix:

- Qui?

- Emilie. Emilie va mourir, tuée par Rosalie…

* * *

_*: mon amour, mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour, ne me quittes pas... Reste avec moi..._

_**: Rosalie, j'aurai ta peau!_

_J'ai la flemme de vous faire la trad de la chanson allemande^^ Je sais, je suis vilaine!_

_Bella Swan, il y a une référence à une histoire de Kousto!_

_Allez, plein de reviews!_

_Thirteen_


	5. The look of love

_J'avais promis un mariage, en voici un!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_

_PS: "The Look of Love" est la version au piano chantée par Diana Krall. Par contre, désolée, je n'ai pas mit la traduction, la flemme... Chanson dédicacée à Kousto, qui est en trian de suer "sang et eau" sur le terrain! Ild mon ange._

* * *

Les bras le long du corps, Bella fixait Alice.

- Tu déconnes là?

- J'ai une tête à déconner? Rétorqua la belle vampire. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien. Je veux dire que rien ne se passera.

- J'espère, j'espère. Avoua Bella en se blottissant dans les bras de sa compagne.

Alice lui caressa les cheveux et sourit en voyant Isabelle et Emilie venir vers elles.

- On ne vous dérange pas? Demanda Isabelle en les fixant.

- Pas du tout. Répondit la belle vampire en regardant sa compagne. Et vous deux, ça va?

- Comme d'habitude. Dit Emilie en souriant. Comme d'habitude. Un peu anxieuse pour demain mais tout va bien.

Isabelle éclata de rire et posa une main rassurante sur la taille de sa compagne qui se raidit légèrement.

-_ Détend toi mon ange…_ (à Alice) Tu jouais quoi tout à l'heure?

- 300 flowers. J'aime cette chanson.

- Pousse toi du piano ma grande. Je vais vous jouer quelque chose. Dit Isabelle en prenant la place d'Alice.

Alice se leva et se mit à côté de Bella, lui tenant la main. Emilie resta à côté du couple, regardant la rouquine poser ses mains sur les touches.

- _The look of love_

_Is in your eyes_

_The look your smile can't disguise_

_The look of love_

_Is saying so much more_

_Than just words could ever say_

_And what my heart has heard_

_Well it takes my breath away_

_I can hardly wait to hold you_

_Feel my arms around you_

_How long I have waited_

_Waited just to love you_

_Now that I have found you_

_You've got the look of love_

_Is on your face_

_A look that time can't erase_

_Be mine tonight_

_Let this be just the start_

_Of so many nights like this_

_Lets take a lovers vow_

_And then seal it with a kiss_

_I can hardly wait to hold you_

_Feel my arms around you_

_How long I have waited_

_Waited just to love you_

_Now that I have found you_

_Don't ever go_

_Don't ever go_

_I love you so_

_I can hardly wait to hold you_

_Feel my arms around you_

_How long I have waited_

_Waited just to love you_

_Now that I have found you_

_Don't ever go_

_Don't ever go_

_Don't ever go._

Tout en chantant ce grand standard américain, Isabelle ne lâcha pas du regard sa compagne qui comprit facilement le message déguisé et se contenta de sourire. De leur côté, Alice et Bella s'étaient éclipsées pour les laisser toutes seules. Emilie fini par s'assoir à côté d'Isabelle et, sans rien dire, posa sa tête contre son épaule.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la chambre d'Alice, la belle vampire mettait la touche finale à sa tenue.

- Tu t'en sors? Dit la belle vampire en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Ben… répondit la française en présentant son nœud de cravate mal fait. Je crois que je suis trop nerveuse.

- Quelle idée de mettre ton uniforme de cérémonie aussi… dit Alice, amusée.

- Cela fait partie du rêve d'Isabelle avec la robe blanche. (sourit) Et elle dit que ce genre de tenue me fait un cul d'enfer, alors, je t'explique pas quand je suis en treillis! S'exclama la brune.

- Sauf que depuis quelques temps, tu n'arrives plus à lui faire l'amour. Dit doucement Alice.

- Biche, c'est pas le jour pour en parler. Rétorqua gentiment la française en prenant son paquet de Black Devil.

- Arrête donc de bouger le temps que je fasse ton nœud de cravate. (lui fait) Voilà. (sourit) Qu'a tu manigancé avec Bella?

- Moi? Fit Emilie de façon innocente. Rien du tout biche.

- A d'autres. Dit la belle vampire.

- Tu n'as pas eu de visions?

- Je n'en ai plus concernant Bella et tu le sait.

- Aide moi à enfiler ma veste.

- Toujours mal au dos? S'enquit Alice en prenant la veste.

- Certains jours, la douleur est intolérable.

- Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne veux pas qu'Isabelle te touche.

- Perspicace… répondit la française en souriant à moitié. Que veux tu…. Une blondasse peroxydée a bien fait les choses.

_Et si tu savais qu'elle était encore vivante, tu ferai tout pour la retrouver et faire ce qu'Emmett n'a pas eu le courage de faire._ songea Alice.

- Alice, encore dans la lune? Ricana Emilie en allumant une cigarette.

- Que non. Se défendit la belle vampire.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Toi, tu pensais encore aux choses pas très catholiques que tu vas faire ce soir avec la nouvelle madame Cullen.

- Swan Cullen. Corrigea Alice en souriant. Bella tient à garder son nom. Il est bientôt l'heure ma grande. Ne faisons pas trop attendre nos dulcinées sinon, gare au retour de bâton!

* * *

Tenant doucement le bras de Charlie, Bella remontait lentement l'allée la menant à Alice. Isabelle et Emilie avaient échangé leurs vœux quelques minutes auparavant et se tenaient de chaque côté. Emilie était la témoin d'Alice avec Edward tandis qu'Isabelle et Jasper étaient ceux de Bella. La jeune vampire n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice qui la regardait, un grand sourire sur le visage. Arrivés près d'Alice, Charlie embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues et posa sa main sur celle de sa belle fille. Le chef de la police esquissa un sourire et essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

La cérémonie se passa comme dans un rêve pour Bella qui ne réagit que quand elle sentit Alice passer avec une douceur et une tendresse infinies une alliance en or gris à son annulaire gauche.

- Bonjour madame Swan Cullen. Murmura Alice en relevant le voile.

* * *

Les deux couples devaient ouvrir le bal et Bella se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Et si elle s'emmêlait dans les pas? Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Emilie, Isabelle dans ses bras, lui sourire, l'air de dire: ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Bella prit une inspiration et posa une main contre le dos d'Alice, la deuxième dans sa main. Le beau Danube Bleu se fit entendre et, calquant leurs mouvement sur ceux des deux françaises, Alice et Bella valsèrent.

- Qui t'a appris à danser? Dit Alice, surprise.

- Emilie. Répondit Bella en souriant.

- J'avais oublié qu'Emi était une très bonne danseuse. Dit Alice en regardant sa femme. Elle a appris avec Isa.

Les autres invités les rejoignirent et, bientôt, la soirée battit son plein.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la villa silencieuse, enlacées et nues dans leur lit, Bella jouait distraitement avec les cheveux d'Alice.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Charlie boire autant. Murmura Bella.

- Il fallait pas jouer à ce jeu là avec Emilie. Commenta Alice en riant. Elle est très forte là-dessus. (sourit) Pour te dire à quel point c'était réussi, Jasper n'a même pas eu besoin d'utiliser son don.

- Tu crois que c'était vraiment bien qu'on nous laisse la villa pour ce soir? Dit Bella d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui, pourquoi? Demanda Alice en se mettant sur elle.

- Nuit de noces…

- Ah. On va tâcher de se retenir dans ce cas. Murmura la belle vampire. Ce qui me fait penser que je te donnerai mon cadeau demain.

- Je ne t'en ai pas fait moi…

- Si Isabella Swan Cullen, si. Vous m'en avez fait un, celui d'être ma femme pour l'éternité… D'avoir lié pour toujours ta vie à la mienne…. Termina Alice en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Désolée mais pas de lemon, je ne suis pas inspirée quand ma Muse est absente._

_Tortia, Sarinette, Alice, Secu & Grazie: Merci pour vos reviews!_

_Xenarielle: Alors, à ton avis, la vision d'Alice va se réaliser? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les deux françaises, leurs problèmes vont vite se régler._

_Bella Swan: Mais non, il faut pas détester Emmett. Met toi à sa place. Comment veux tu qu'il brûle le corps de la femme qu'il aime passionnément? Hein? XD Après, si tu veux aller baffer un géant, tu me le dit et on monte une expédition commando^^ _

_Kousto: un C/C se cache, à toi de deviner lequel. Et oui, toujours le Kinder. Te le chanterai quand tu auras fini de faire le "supersoldat" ^^_

_Et comme toujours, je vous demande... Plein de reviews!_

_Thirteen_


	6. I've got you under my skin

_Alors pitié, ne me tirez pas les oreilles! Je sais, tant de retard pour une suite, c'est impardonnable!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_

PS: _j'ose faire de la pub pour une ff que je dévore littéralement sur notre couple préféré. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, allez lire la ff d'Alicekate "ma vie" qui est tout simplement géniale! (et oui, je penserai à mettre une review à son histoire)_

* * *

La main glissait le long des côtes, caressant nonchalamment le ventre, remontant vers les seins aux pointes dressées. La deuxième se promène le long d'une cuisse et un soupir de satisfaction se fit entendre. Une main blanche saisit la main et la posa là ou elle voulait être touchée.

Une main frappa contre la porte et Alice enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Bella.

- _Et merde…_ dit Bella.

Alice se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, complètement nue.

- Vous pouvez pas nous laisser tranquille non?

- _Avant de gueuler à tort et à travers, regarde plutôt ce que j'ai dans les bras._ dit Emilie en montrant un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses bras._ Alice, aie pitié d'une pauvre française et rhabille toi. Salut Bella!_

_- Salut Emi._

- _Bella, tu parles français maintenant?_ fit Alice, étonnée.

_- Cours accélérés avec Emilie et Isabelle. De qui sont les fleurs? Il y a une carte dedans? _Répondit la jeune vampire en enfilant à la hâte un bas de survêtement et un débardeur.

_- Attends, je vais voir._ répondit Alice.

_- Amour, rhabille toi._

_- Emilie m'a déjà vue dans le plus simple appareil mon ange._

_- Peut être mais nous sommes mariées. _

_- Euh, les filles, je suis là… Alice, va enfiler quelque chose si tu ne veux pas que ta femme te crie dessus._

Alice éclata de rire, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et fit entrer son amie. Emilie resta à côté de la porte et sourit à Bella. Alice regarda la bouquet de fleurs et dit:

- Aucune idée de qui ça vient?

- Non. Répondit la française en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Ah tiens, une rose noire. Dit la belle vampire en regardant sa femme. Je me demande de qui ça peut être…

- Je ne suis pas experte en fleurs mais je pense que la personne t'en veux à mort. Pouffa Emilie.

- Si ça se trouve, ça vient de ma belle mère. Dit Alice, très sérieuse. Pour Renée, je suis l'incarnation du Diable, Satan en personne venu de l'Enfer pour pervertir sa fille adorée.

- _Alice! Tu n'es pas Satan!_

_- Mes biches, ne commencez pas à vous engueuler. _dit Emilie en regardant le bouquet. _Une rose noire parmi des roses rouges… Nous avons eu le même ce matin._

_- Sérieux? Une idée de qui ça vient?_

_- Certainement pas de ma belle mère! _pouffa la française.(chantonne) _Satan m'habite, Satan est dans ton slip…._

_- Emi, c'est vraiment pas drôle… _

_- Aucun sens de l'humour. A croire que je vous ai interrompues… Et merde, faut croire que la délicatesse n'est pas mon fort aujourd'hui…_

_- Va donc t'occuper de ta femme._ répondit Alice en posant le bouquet de fleurs sur son bureau. _Connaissant Isa, elle va sûrement penser qu'on t'a proposé un truc à trois…._

_- Alice! _gronda faussement Bella.

_- J'y vais… A plus tard biche. _

Emilie leur sourit et s'en alla. Alice alla s'asseoir près de son épouse et la serra dans ses bras.

- Le bouquet vient de qui?

- Rosalie. Ne disons rien aux filles, surtout pas après la vision que j'ai eue l'autre jour.

- D'accord. (sourit) Dites moi madame Cullen-Swan, m'avez-vous récemment prouvé à quel point vous m'aimiez?

- Je m'apprêtait à le faire quand nous avons été interrompues… (allonge délicatement Bella sur le lit) Ou nous étions déjà?

* * *

Le bouquet était posé en évidence sur la table basse du salon de l'appartement que les deux françaises louaient. Isabelle contemplait la carte qu'elle avait trouvé parmi les fleurs et sentait la peur qui s'insinuait, tel un poison, dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

_«Bald werden Sie verlieren die einzige Person, die wirklich wichtig für Sie. Rache ist ein Gericht am besten kalt serviert ..._

_R. » ( Tu perdras bientôt la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour toi. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid..._

_R.)_

La rouquine ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait bien sentit qu'Alice et Bella étaient un peu tendues mais Isabelle avait mit ça sur le compte du mariage. La française rangea la carte dans son portefeuille et contempla le paysage par la fenêtre.

- Tu as l'air préoccupée mon ange. Dit Emilie en venant vers elle.

- Tu était partie ou?

- Enquiquiner nos deux amies. Répondit la brune en posant ses mains sur le ventre de sa compagne. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es préoccupée.

- Je n'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne. Avoua la rouquine en omettant de parler de la carte.

- Depuis quand? Murmura doucement la brune. (Isabelle ne répond pas) Je vois… Viens avec moi…

Emilie entraîna Isabelle sur le lit, s'allongea et la rousse s'allongea contre elle, les grandes mains de sa compagne posées sur elle.

- Tu es bien là? Murmura la brune.

Isabelle acquiesça de la tête et glissa une de ses mains sous la chemise de sa femme.

- Isa, je…

- Ne me repousse pas. Supplia la sulfureuse rouquine. J'ai besoin de toi, besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien, besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi…

- Et si je ne peut pas te donner ce que tu veux? Murmura la brune en caressant le dos de sa compagne.

- Emilie… (déboutonne doucement la chemise) Laisse moi te réapprendre les gestes simples de l'amour… J'ai besoin de te voir, d'être en toi, de te sentir en moi… termina Isabelle en se mettant sur sa femme.

La brune sembla hésiter quelques secondes et fini par glisser ses mains en dessous du débardeur de la rouquine, ses lèvres posées contre son cou.

* * *

- Amour, c'est quoi ma surprise?

- Patience ma jolie Bella, patience. Répondit Alice avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Attend… Nous sommes à la maison et je vois que rien n'a changé.

- Un peu de patience mon ange. Toujours aussi impatiente. Fit la belle vampire en insérant une clé dans une porte toujours verrouillée.

- On va dans ton atelier?

Alice opina de la tête et laissa Bella pénétrer dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. La belle vampire alluma la lumière et Bella vit que les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de photos et de dessins la représentant tous.

- Tu ne remarques rien? Demanda Alice en posant une main sur la taille de son épouse.

- Il y a le premier portrait que tu as fait de moi… murmura Bella, émue.

- Ainsi que toutes les photos que j'ai prise de toi endormie… Bella, ces dessins et ses photos ne reflètent pas un centième de ta beauté ni tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi… Je t'aime…

* * *

Dans l'immeuble d'en face, regardant par une fenêtre qui donnait dans la chambre des françaises, Rosalie se tenait droite, parfaitement immobile. Très lentement, le plan qu'elle avait imaginé pour sa vengeance se mettait en place. Laissant les françaises faire l'amour, Rosalie se détourna de son poste d'observation pour aller s'installer à une table. La vampire blonde se saisit d'un stylo plume et écrivit une lettre ou plutôt un semblant de lettre.

_Mon amour,_

_Cela fait plus d'un an que je me cache à tout le monde et cela fait plus d'un an que je rumine ma colère envers celles qui m'ont enlevée à toi._

_Je n'ai pas oublié les phrases que tu m'a dites et je n'ai pas oublié ton attitude quand Alice a cru m'avoir tuée mais ma vengeance s'adresse uniquement à l'aberration et sa créatrice ainsi qu'à la rouquine et sa pute._

_Je ne suis pas folle mon amour, il ne fallait pas me prendre ce que j'avais de plus cher à mon cœur, il ne fallait tout simplement pas me dire non._

_Comme un jeu d'échecs, tout se met progressivement en place. Petit à petit, ma vengeance commence. Je ne trouverai de « repos » que quand ces quatre là auront disparus, que quand nous serons à nouveau réunis, toi, moi, Esmée, Carlisle, Edward et Jasper, comme une famille._

Rosalie s'arrêta brusquement, incapable de continuer d'écrire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas chassé. Et quoi de mieux que le sang humain pour assouvir une soif dévorante?

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Reviews!_

_Xenarielle: merci pour ta review qui est toujours très agréable à lie. Alors, le cadeau d'Alice à Bella t'a plu?_

_Grazie: Merci! Pour les lemons, fonde un club avec kousto et bella swan01, elles m'en demandent sans arrêt!^^_

_Bella Swan: Pas d'inspiration pour le mariage des françaises^^ Et oui, je confirme, quand k n'est pas là, beaucoup de mal à écrire des lemons mais ça va vite venir!_

_Kousto: Bien sûr que j'ai mit ta chanson. Oublierai tu de qui sont inspirées les françaises? Bien vu^^_

_A bientôt,_

_Thirteen_


	7. D'entre les morts

_Chapitre dédié à ma belle amoureuse qui m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Ild._

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_

* * *

Le lendemain, Alice et Bella rejoignirent les françaises à leur appartement. Ce fut Isabelle qui leur ouvrit, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- Bonjour les filles!

- Salut! Répondirent elles en même temps.

- Entrez.

Le trio alla jusqu'au salon et s'assirent.

- Tu es radieuse. Commenta Alice en observant son amie.

- Oui.

- Laisse moi deviner…. Tu as eu une folle nuit de sexe torride avec ta brune favorite. D'ailleurs… _Satan, tu te caches ou?_

- Elle est partie faire un tour. Dit Isabelle en regardant ses deux amies. On a fait l'amour toute la nuit mais Emilie refuse que je touche son dos.

Alice posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie et Bella dit, après avoir vu le bouquet de Rosalie posé en évidence:

- Toi aussi tu as eu ce bouquet?

- Avec une carte signée de Rosalie. Dit la rousse en opinant de la tête.

- Tu en a parlé à Emi?

- Non. Putain… Comment cette connasse a fait pour survivre? Emmett n'a pas brûlé son corps?

- Isa, tu crois sincèrement qu'Emmett en était capable? Met toi à sa place, ça ne doit pas être évident pour lui de faire ça à la femme qu'il aime.

Isabelle ne répondit rien, prit son portefeuille et vit voir la carte au couple.

- Il est hors de question qu'Emi apprenne quoi que ce soit concernant le retour de Dark Rosalie. Tout comme il est hors de question que cette pouffiasse me prenne la femme de ma vie.

- Elle ne te la prendra pas. Assura Alice. Les filles, je vais filer voir Emilie. Pas de bêtises pendant mon absence.

- Comme si nous allions en faire! Répliqua Bella en souriant.

- ça se voit que tu ne connais pas la rouquine! Rétorqua Alice en embrassant rapidement sa femme.

* * *

Vêtue d'un bas de survêtement, d'une paire de crampons et d'un maillot de l'équipe de France floqué au nom de Zidane, Emilie faisait des jongles avec un ballon. La vampire les faisaient à vitesse humaine et quelques jeunes s'étaient arrêté, par simple curiosité, pour voir ce que faisait la française, notamment quelques filles qui jouaient au _soccer (NDA: nom du football aux USA. Corrigez moi si je me trompe). _Emilie leur adressa un sourire et se crispa en sentant l'odeur d'Alice qui venait d'arriver. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, la française continua ses jongles et les arrêta quand Alice la rejoignit.

- Salut. Dit la belle vampire en l'observant.

- '_Abend_. Marmonna Emilie en allemand.

- Tu es de mauvais poil. Remarqua Alice.

- _Es zeigt, dass viel_? Ironisa la brune en fixant le sol. (ça se voit tant que ça?)

- Oui. Et arrête de parler en allemand, je n'ai pas le même niveau que toi.

Emilie haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le ballon, reprenant ses jongles.

- Je suis passée à l'appart. Continua Alice tout en fixant son amie.

- Et?

- Pourquoi tu n'était pas là?

- Qu'Est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Répondit la française tout en réprimant un gémissement de douleur.

- Je suis inquiète pour toi. Avoua la belle vampire en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Ne me touche pas. Siffla Emilie. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on…

Emilie s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à genoux sur le sol, espérant que cette position lui permettrait de soulager son dos extrêmement douloureux. Alice se mit à sa hauteur et, de nouveau, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

- Putain, Alice, faut que je te le dise en quelle langue? Ne-me-touche-pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Faut que je te fasse un dessin? Marmonna la française.

- T'as tes règles? Plaisanta Alice.

- Bien sûr et aussi une sacrée gueule de bois puisque je n'arrête pas de boire. Dit elle sèchement. A ton avis?

- Ton dos.

- Oui. Et j'ai encore plus mal quand vous me touchez alors, enlève tes mains de mes épaules s'il te plaît.

- Je t'emmène voir Carlisle. Dit la belle vampire en enlevant ses mains.

- Hors de question que ton père m'examine. Rétorqua la française en se mettant péniblement debout. Ça va passer comme toutes…

- Comme toutes les autres. Compléta Alice à sa place. (l'observe et constate que ses mains tremblent) Et ça, tu comptait nous le dire quand?

- De quoi?

- Du tremblement de tes mains. Ça date de quand?

- Alice… souffla la française. Laisse moi.

- Non. La militaire sans peurs et sans reproches va gentiment aller poser son cul dans ma voiture et aller se faire ausculter par mon père.

- Sinon quoi?

- Je préviens ta femme et à mon avis, ta rouquine ne risquerai pas d'apprécier de savoir que tu lui cache tout ça.

* * *

Villa des Cullen

- Allonge toi sur le ventre. Ordonna Carlisle tout en désignant sa table d'auscultation.

- N'en profitez pas pour vous rincer l'œil. Ironisa Emilie en s'allongea à plat ventre, dos nu.

- Tu as un humour déplorable. Constata le médecin non sans se départir d'un sourire amusé.

La française ne dit rien et Carlisle examina soigneusement son dos, surpris de constater qu'une grande cicatrice, celle faite par Rosalie, était violette et prenait une couleur rouge quand il appuyait dessus. Le médecin sentit qu'Emilie se retenait de ne pas hurler.

- Douloureux?

- A votre avis? J'ai des penchants sado-maso et j'adore qu'on me fasse mal.

- Tu ne peux pas rester sérieuse cinq minutes?

- Oui, j'ai extrêmement mal. Ça vous va?

Carlisle opina de la tête et fit signe à la vampire d'enfiler son maillot.

- Et pour mes mains?

- Alice m'en a parlé. C'est toujours quand tu as mal au dos qu'elles tremblent?

- Pas toujours. Répondit Emilie en enfilant son maillot. Ça dépend de ce que je ressens.

- Et dans le cadre de ton boulot, ça t'arrive souvent?

- J'arrive à peu près à les contrôler.

Carlisle se massa les tempes et dit:

- Tu retournes avec ta femme et tu ne dit rien au sujet de tes tremblements jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve l'origine. Emilie, aie confiance en Alice. Ça fait des années que vous vous connaissez et elle ne dira rien.

La vampire sourit et s'éclipsa. De nouveau, Carlisle se massa les tempes et du regard, parcouru les titres des livres de sa bibliothèque.

* * *

- Et c'est là que, surgissant de nulle part, Emilie vola à mon secours et dit gentiment à l'homme de me laisser tranquille car toutes les prochaines danses lui étaient réservées. (Isabelle rit) Vous auriez du voir la tête de l'anglais! Pouffa la rouquine. Il s'attendait à voir un homme alors, se faire rembarrer par une femme, il a pas spécialement apprécié!

Alice et Bella éclatèrent de rire et Emilie arriva à ce moment là, douchée et habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise. La brune dit:

- Que se passe t'il?

- Je racontait à Alice et Bella la soirée ou tu m'a sauvée des griffes d'un anglais pendant la guerre.

- Celui qui essayait désespérément d'attirer ton attention? Dit Emilie en s'asseyant près de sa femme.

- Et que tu as gentiment rembarré.

- Tu était déjà vampire? Demanda Bella.

- Non. Cela faisait quelque chose comme… un an qu'on étaient ensemble. Répondit la vampire d'un ton rêveur et en embrassant sa rouquine.

- Je vais être jalouse. Plaisanta Bella tout en regardant sa femme.

- Bande de mauvaises langues. Dit Emilie en tirant la langue.

- Ma chérie, arrête avec tes doubles sens.

- _Habituellement, tu adores ça…_

_- Putain, Emilie, tu peux pas te retenir? _fit Isabelle en souriant.

_- De quoi?_

_- Alice, je crois qu'il est temps de laisser cette perverse. Isabelle, je te plaint! _Plaisanta Bella.

- Ma douce peut me faire toutes les perversités qu'elle veux, je ne m'en plaint pas, bien au contraire.

_- _Pelirroja, je ne suis pas une perverse.

- Nan, t'es juste Satan. Rétorqua Alice.

- Ah non, toi, tu es Satan pour ta belle mère. En plus, pour elle, tu es une perverse.

- Que veux tu, belle maman m'adore.

- Je vais aller fumer une cigarette. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ma belle rouquine ne me laisse pas fumer dans le salon. Et non, ce n'est pas elle qui tient la culotte!

La française embrassa son épouse et sortit sur le balcon. Une fois dehors, Emilie sortit son paquet et, d'une main tremblante, alluma une cigarette. Une pluie fine commençait à tomber mais Emilie ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Son dos lui faisait de nouveau mal et, malgré la pluie qui s'intensifiait, une odeur lointaine et vaguement familière parvint à son nez. Humant profondément l'air, la vampire se pencha et, sans hésiter, sauta dans le vide. Elle se réceptionna sur ses deux pieds et, de nouveau, se concentra sur l'odeur. Sans réfléchir, Emilie suivit la trace et arriva dans un parc. La française passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Tout en observant les alentours du parc, elle remarqua un homme se tenant debout, vêtu d'un costume cravate gris. La vampire éprouva une sensation de déjà vu en voyant l'homme s'avancer vers elle d'une démarche un peu raide. Emilie se figea, incapable de dire un seul mot et de partir. Elle contempla ce visage qui la hantait depuis tellement d'années. L'homme était assez grand, des cheveux noirs coupés court et des traits asiatiques. Son regard était caché par des lunettes de vue fumées.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible… murmura la vampire. Vous ne pouvez pas….

- Etre quoi?

- Etre mon père. Acheva la vampire d'une petite voix.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Je vous met la suite si j'ai plein de review!_

_Vilou, tu peux faire parti(e) du club des obsédées présidé par Bella Swan et Kousto._

_A bientôt,_

_Thirteen_


	8. What's keeping you awake?

_Comme je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps la semaine prochaine (je retourne en Allemagne), je poste ma suite._

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaise,_

_13_

* * *

Elle contemplait ce visage dont elle rêvait depuis tant d'années. Un visage qui hantait ses cauchemars. Un visage ou Emilie retrouvait certaines de ses expressions.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être mon père. Dit la française en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Mon père est mort il y a des années.

Le vampire sourit, exactement de la même manière qu'Emilie , et dit:

- Ote tes mains de tes poches. Est-ce de cette manière qu'un officier s'adresse à un autre?

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Rétorqua Emilie.

- Je suis ton père et cela fait un bout de temps que je te cherche.

- Sans déconner! Vous allez aussi me dire que vous êtes au courant de ma vie privée?

- Que tu es à présent mariée avec une Prussienne… Pardon, une allemande, que les trois quart du temps, tu vis en France ou, inlassablement, tu refait le même métier, que tu fait des cauchemars et que tu picoles sans être bourrée.

- Allez vous faire foutre. J'ignore qui vous êtes mais vous n'êtes pas mon père. Il est mort! Hurla la française.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Emilie tourna les talons et s'en alla. De son côté, le vampire regardait sans rien dire sa fille partir et ne réagit pas quand Rosalie le rejoignit.

- Alors? Demanda la blonde.

- Tu n'as pas écouté?

- Pas du tout Charles. C'était encore trop tôt pour que tu interviennes.

- Tu allais m'empêcher de la voir pendant combien de temps encore?

- Jusqu'à ce que je le décide. Répondit sèchement la blonde.

Charles allait répondre quelque chose quand Rosalie lui fit signe de se taire.

- Laisse du temps à ta fille pour admettre que son paternel est toujours là. Joue le jeu jusqu'au bout et tu auras ta vengeance. Rappelle toi que c'est à cause d'elle que tu es un vampire… Que c'est à cause d'elle que tu erres depuis tellement longtemps…

Sans rien dire, Charles suivit sa créatrice qui partait.

* * *

_Flashback Rosalie_

_Paris, 1945_

_Depuis que Rosalie savait que la vampire rousse était en couple avec une humaine, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui faire du mal en s'attaquant à sa compagne. La première partie de son plan consistait à supprimer la française et, pour faire bonne mesure, Rosalie s'était dit qu'elle allait aussi supprimer le père de cette dernière._

_La vampire blonde attendait que le père d'Emilie sorte de chez lui pour passer à l'acte. Un homme fini par sortir de l'immeuble et Rosalie l'accosta._

_- Colonel Dupont Charles? Dit elle dans un français parfait._

_- Moi-même. Répondit sèchement Charles. Vous êtes?_

_- Une amie de votre fille. Mentit la blonde._

_- Je n'ai pas de fille. Rétorqua le colonel._

_- Vous n'êtes pas le père de la lieutenant Dupont? Pourtant, Emilie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous._

_- Cela m'étonnerai fort que… commença Charles. (soupire et ouvre la porte) Si vous voulez bien entrer, nous allons en parler à l'intérieur._

_Rosalie suivit Charles à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et montèrent au dernier étage. Le colonel se servit un verre de whisky et dit:_

_- Vous venez me parler de ma fille qui est une contre nature?_

_- Contre-nature? Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire. Mentit Rosalie._

_- Il faut que je vous fasse un dessin? Laissez moi deviner… Ma fille se trouve dans une merde absolue et elle envoie une de ses « amies » pour que je fasse jouer de mes relations…_

_- Pas du tout monsieur. Je vient simplement vous apporter de ses nouvelles._

_- ah oui? Et elle est ou cette dépravée? _

_- Monsieur, votre fille se trouve en Allemagne._

_- Grand bien lui fasse. Répondit Charles._

_La réaction de Charles confirmait les informations que Rosalie avaient sur les relations que l'humaine entretenait avec son père. Sans rien dire, Rosalie saisit l'officier au cou, le serrant avec force. L'officier bascula sur le sol et Rosalie se mit à califourchon sur lui._

_- On ne m'avait pas mentit sur vos relations… murmura la vampire. Tu ne peux vraiment pas encadrer ses fréquentations… T'ai-je dit que ta fille couchait avec une prussienne? Merde, j'ai gaffé… Vraiment désolée Charles._

_Lentement, Rosalie cassa un part un les doigts de Charles qui hurla. La vampire trouvait la situation assez amusante et murmura:_

_- Tu ne souhaites qu'une chose, c'est que j'abrège tes souffrances… Je vais le faire, au nom de ta fille qui ne souhaite qu'une seule chose: que son père soit mort…_

_Les yeux de Charles se remplirent de larmes quand il entendit la fin de la phrase. Rosalie esquissa un sourire cruel et dit:_

_- Cependant, je ne le ferai pas totalement…_

_

* * *

_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emilie refit son apparition sur le balcon et vit avec horreur que ses mains tremblaient de nouveau. Les mains au fond des poches, la brune pénétra dans l'appartement ou elle surprit le regard d'Alice posée sur elle.

- Quoi? Dit la française en se mettant près de sa femme.

- Je me demandais juste ou tu était passée. Fit Alice en désignant discrètement ses mains.

- J'était dehors. Rétorqua sèchement Emilie.

- Tu es encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Dit Bella. On dirai que tu as vu un fantôme.

- J'ai sentit une odeur qui m'était vaguement familière. Expliqua la vampire.

- Chérie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas suivre des odeurs que tu ne connaît pas. Plaisanta Isabelle. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Emilie rejoignit son épouse et Isabelle entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- Tu es sérieuse pour l'odeur? Demanda la rouquine d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui. Isabelle, c'était l'odeur de mon père… dit la brune en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa femme.

Isabelle la sera dans ses bras et Alice et Bella se levèrent.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligées de partir. Dit la rousse tout en caressant les cheveux de son épouse.

- On va vous laisser. Je pense qu'Emilie a besoin de calme. Fit Bella en prenant la main d'Alice.

- Comme vous voulez.

- On passe demain. Assura Alice. _Bonne nuit et Satan, pas trop de folies de ton corps…_

_- Alice!_

_- Ne soyez pas jalouse madame Swan-Cullen… Allez, bonne soirée les filles!_

Le couple parti, Isabelle embrassa tendrement Emilie tout en lui caressant les cheveux. La rouquine fut surprise de ne pas sentir les mains de la brune contre elle et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Sans rien dire, Emilie montra ses mains et Isabelle murmura:

- ça fait depuis combien de temps qu'elles tremblent comme ça?

- Un moment.

- Rosalie?

Emilie opina de la tête et soupira. La rouquine prit les mains entre les siennes et lui sourit.

- Isa, je ne suis pas folle, j'ai bien senti l'odeur de mon père. J'ai suivi l'odeur et, dans un parc, je suis tombée sur un vampire qui, non seulement sentait comme lui mais il lui ressemblait de manière frappante.

- Mais ton père est mort quand nous étions à Nuremberg. Souviens toi, tu avais reçu un télégramme mentionnant son décès.

- Et si c'était lui? Murmura la française. Parce que le vampire lui ressemblait énormément. Putain, j'en sais foutrement rien… Je suis tellement crevée que, si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'une illusion… Faut que ça s'arrête Isa, faut que ça s'arrête, j'en peux plus…

Isabelle ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras tout en regardant ses mains. Mains qui ne tremblaient plus et qui étaient sagement posées sur sa taille.

- _Tout ira bien mon amour, tout ira bien… Viens te coucher…_ murmura finalement la rouquine.

Emilie suivit docilement sa compagne jusqu'à leur chambre, se déshabilla en silence et s'allongea sous la couette. Isabelle l'enlaça et la brune posa la tête contre sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que ce vampire t'a dit quelque chose de particulier? Murmura Isabelle.

- Je ne sais plus… Enfin si. Quelque chose m'a frappée. Il a parlé de ma vie privée et t'as appelée « Prussienne » avant de rectifier…Laisse tomber, c'est sûrement mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Dit la vampire en fermant les yeux.

Isabelle attendit que sa femme s'endorme avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre.

* * *

Bella prenait une douche accompagnée d'Alice. Le jet d'eau coulait sans discontinuer sur les deux corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre. Alice s'apprêtait à faire sienne Bella pour la troisième fois quand son portable sonna pour la énième fois.

- Ne décroche pas… murmura Bella.

- Je vais répondre. Dit la belle vampire en l'embrassant. Pour que mon portable sonne sans arrêt, c'est que c'est important. (sourit) _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas madame Swan-Cullen, je vous promet de revenir au plus vite._

- Et vous avez plutôt intérêt. Dit Bella en souriant.

Se détachant de l'étreinte de Bella, Alice revêtit un peignoir, prit son portable et décrocha:

- Qui que ce soit, vous devez avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir dérangée…

- _C'est Isa. Navrée de vous avoir interrompues._

- Tu peux le dire… Je m'apprêtait à faire l'amour à ma femme… Que se passe t'il? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'appeler à des heures aussi tardives…

_- Emilie._

- Quoi Emilie? Elle va bien?

_- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle dort. Enfin je crois…_

- Allez, accouche ma grande.

_- C'est à propos de l'odeur qu'elle a senti et suivie. Emi m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passée et, apparemment, celui qu'elle a vue connaissait notre vie privée._

- Merde_._

_- Oui et elle a également dit qu'il m'avait qualifiée de Prussienne avant de rectifier. Alice, qui me disait que j'était Prussienne?_

- Putain, c'est pas vrai…

_- Il n'y a que Rosalie qui m'appelle comme ça. Si ce vampire est bien le père d'Emilie, cela signifie qu'il n'est jamais mort comme cela lui avait été annoncé et que Rosalie se cache derrière tout ça. Alice, il faut lui dire…_

_- _Je sais qu'il faut lui dire, je sais mais il y autre chose que je doit te dire.

_- Alice, ne tourne pas autour du pot s'il te plaît._

_- _ça a un rapport avec la carte que Rosalie t'a envoyée. Peu de temps avant que nos mariages, j'ai eu une vision.

_- Et quel rapport y'a-t-il avec Emilie._

_- _Isa, promet moi de rester calme et de ne pas paniquer. Tu sais que mon don n'est pas une science exacte et que je peux parfaitement me tromper…

_- Alice!_

_- _Dans ma vision, tu perdais Emilie et tu jurais de tuer Rosalie. Isabelle, du calme, ce n'est qu'une vision. Elle ne se réalisera pas. Nous allons la tuer avant même qu'elle pose ses sales pattes sur ta femme.

_- Et tu comptais me le dire quand? Quand j'aurai contemplé un cadavre dans mes bras?_

- Isa, je t'en prie, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer… Mais je te l'ai dit, cette vision ne signifie probablement rien.

_- Je ne t'en veux pas Alice. _Répondit Isabelle après quelques secondes de silence. _Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre Emi au courant du retour de Dark Rosalie… Je vais raccrocher, elle commence à faire un cauchemar. Embrasse Bella de ma part et navrée de vous avoir interrompues. A demain._

- A demain.

Alice raccrocha, pensive. Posant son portable sur un meuble, la belle vampire rejoignit Bella qui était toujours sous la douche.

- Tout va bien? Demanda Bella en voyant la mine inquiète de sa femme.

- ça pourrait aller mieux. Répondit la belle vampire en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

- Tu m'expliques? Je ne vous ai pas écoutées.

- Pour faire court, l'odeur qu'à suivi Emilie est bien celle de son père qui a du être transformé par Rosalie.

- Normalement, il est mort. Emilie nous l'a dit. Objecta Bella.

- Venant de celle que je considérait comme ma sœur, rien ne m'étonne. Dit froidement Alice.

Sans rien dire, Bella embrassa Alice.

* * *

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et, vraiment navrée de ne pas voir mit de lemon, ce sera au prochain chapitre!_

_A bientôt,_

_Thirteen_


	9. I'm with you

_Trouvant le temps trop long et ayant écrit cette suite, je vous la met._

_Je fait une référence à la pièce de Shakespeare, "romeo & juliet". Un passage a été rédigé pour une wallonne^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Thirteen_

* * *

Regard fixé sur le plafond, Emilie n'arrivait plus à dormir. La vampire songeait à son père, à cet homme froid et distant qui, par une belle journée de printemps, lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus sa fille. La brune soupira et s'assit dans son lit, un drap remontant jusqu'à sa taille. Elle observa ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement et songea que ces tremblements dataient de bien avant Rosalie.

Emilie se prit la tête entre les mains en entendant la conversation téléphonique entre Alice et Isabelle. La brune avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait mais elle avait mit ça sur le compte du double mariage. Finalement, Emilie se leva, en tenue d'Eve, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Isabelle était de dos et semblait songeuse. La sulfureuse rouquine soupira de contentement quand elle sentit Emilie contre elle, ses mains posées sur sa taille et ses lèvres contre sa nuque.

- Tu ne dors plus?

- Je n'y arrive pas. Avoua la vampire en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je vous ai entendues toi et Alice…

- Alors tu sais que… fit la rouquine en posant ses mains sur celles de son épouse.

- Je sais. (soupire) Je devrai être en colère contre Alice pour m'avoir caché ça ainsi que toi mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Vous n'avez rien dit dans le seul but de me protéger et cela, je vous en remercie. Tout comme je comprend très bien qu'Emmett n'ai pas pu finir… Moi-même, s'il m'arrivait ce genre de chose, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le faire… D'aller jusqu'au bout…

La rouquine esquissa un sourire et se retourna, ses mains autour du cou de son épouse. La brune sourit, posa ses mains sur la taille d'Isabelle et continua:

- N'aie pas peur de la vision d'Alice. Elle ne se réalisera probablement pas. J'ai survécu à pire quand j'était humaine. Et si jamais c'était le cas, je partirai en me disant que j'ai eu une « belle vie » avec toi à mes côtés…

- J'espère seulement que j'aurai un choix dans la date. Murmura Isabelle en souriant.

- Charmante contrepèterie madame Dupont. Plaisanta la brune. Pelirroja, pour l'instant, je suis toujours là alors profitons de l'instant présent… Du temps qu'il nous reste…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Emilie l'embrassa tandis que ses mains exploraient chaque courbe du corps de la rouquine.

_Elle sait qu'elle va mourir…_ songea Isabelle tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait sous les mains expertes de sa femme.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Bella haïssait le plus au monde, c'était quand Alice l'abandonnait dans un état proche de la frustration. La jeune vampire grogna et décida de prendre un bain brûlant. Une fois son bain prêt, Bella se glissa dans la baignoire remplie de mousse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice fini par rejoindre Bella. La belle vampire sourit en voyant son épouse dans la baignoire et dit, d'une voix rauque:

- Est-ce une invitation à la luxure?

- Absolument… sauf si tu m'abandonnes encore une fois. Répondit Bella, les yeux mi-clos.

- Mon portable est éteint et j'ai eu une vision pas très catholique de nos deux amies… Visiblement, leur nuit va être très torride! (Alice se glisse derrière Bella) Avant que tu me poses la question, j'ai un plan pour éviter que ma vision ne se réalise. Je metrtai Carlisle au courant dès demain.

- Pourquoi?

- Il est médecin. Dit la belle vampire en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. (sourit) Madame Swan-Cullen, assez de parlote et place à l'action… Je m'en voudrai de vous frustrer encore plus….

* * *

Allongée sur le côté, Isabelle entendait la respiration calme et régulière de sa femme. Celle-ci était endormie, son dos exposé au regard de la rouquine qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frémir en voyant la grande cicatrice qui barrait son dos. Isabelle hésitait à toucher cette partie de l'anatomie de la brune car elle savait qu'Emilie était réfractaire à tout attouchement dorsal mais la rouquine décida de transgresser cet interdit.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts celles qui étaient plus anciennes et qu'elle connaissait par cœur, attentive aux réactions de la dormeuse. La rouquine évitait délibérément la plus récente et sursauta quand elle entendit la voix rauque de sa femme.

- Elle ne me fait pas mal.

- Tu veux que j'arrête? Répondit la rouquine en enlevant sa main.

- Non. Ta main me fait du bien. Repose là s'il te plaît.

Isabelle reposa sa main sur le dos de sa compagne et reprit l'exploration des plus anciennes pour aller vers celle qui l'intéressait. Du bout des doigts, la rouquine suivait les contours, soucieuse de ne pas faire mal.

- ça va?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te le dirai si j'ai mal. (se met sur le côté, toujours dos à Isabelle) Prend moi dans tes bras Pelirroja.

Isabelle se colla contre Emilie qui soupira de bonheur en sentant le corps de la rouquine contre le sien.

- Comme ça, je me sens bien. Murmura la brune.

- Tu vas te rendormir. Constata Isabelle en serrant doucement la brune dans ses bras. Ça m'a manqué de ne plus te prendre ainsi.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de m'empêcher de dormir. Répondit Emilie en posant une main de sa femme sur son bas ventre.

* * *

Villa des Cullen

Le lendemain, après avoir eu Alice au téléphone, Carlisle s'enferma dans son bureau avec Edward et Jasper.

Dans le salon, Emmett trompait son ennui en regardant la rediffusion d'un match de football, en l'occurrence le match OL/ Real de Madrid. Ces derniers temps, le géant avait essayé de ne pas penser à la probable résurrection de Rosalie en passant le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur mais il y avait également une autre raison. Emmett avait beaucoup de mal à rester en compagnie des deux couples car elles lui rappelaient sa lâcheté.

Le géant était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Isabelle, Alice, Bella et Emilie arriver dans le salon. Comme à son habitude, la française s'installa dans un canapé pour regarder le match tandis que les trois autres vampires allèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alice. Les yeux rivés à l'écran, la brune suivait le match avec attention tandis qu'Emmett se demandait s'il devait parler ou non.

- Bel arrêt. Commenta le géant.

La française opina de la tête et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Emmett, dont la patience n'était pas une vertu, fini par dire:

- Tu sais, je ne mord pas. Tu peux parler. (nouveau silence d'Emilie) Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas me parler après tout ce qui s'est passé mais…

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Dit la française en l'interrompant d'un signe de la main. Tu n'a pu te résoudre à brûler le corps de ta femme et je le comprend.

- Je suis pourtant responsable. Si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, tout irait pour le mieux.

- Tu n'es pas responsable des agissements de ta femme. Dit sèchement la brune.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Parce que tu es mon ami et j'insiste bien sur ce mot là. Tu es mon ami Emmett et, au risque de me répéter, je n'en ai pas après toi. C'est la blondasse que je veux étriper, pas toi. Tu n'as jamais su et tu n'aurai probablement pas été au courant de cette histoire s'il n'y avait pas eu cet échange scolaire.

- Rose ne m'avais jamais rien dit sur toi et Isa.

- Et pour cause. Dit elle, ironique. Tu irai dire à la personne qui partage ta vie que tu as laissé pour morte une humaine parce qu'une vampire n'a jamais voulu passer à la casserole?

- Non. Je préférerai garder ça pour moi. Admis le géant. (sourit) Et puis, ta femme, c'est une perle.

- Je sais, je sais. (se lève) Allez, ramène ton cul de pucelle dehors. Besoin de me défouler…

- Moi, j'ai un cul de pucelle? Dit il en se levant.

- Ouais et je vais même t'en faire un deuxième. Répondit la vampire en éclatant de rire.

Emmett et Emilie sortirent en courant tout en éclatant de rire comme des gamins.

* * *

Du côté des trois vampires, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Pour passer le temps, Alice avait fait une caricature de tout le monde et Isabelle était morte de rire en voyant la sienne tandis que Bella ne savait pas quoi penser du costume de soubrette qu'Alice avait griffonné. La rouquine entendit le rire de sa compagne et un sourire rêveur passa sur ses lèvres.

- Que ce rire m'a manqué. Soupira Isabelle.

- A ce point là? Demanda Bella en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Y'a pas que ça. Pouffa Alice en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

- Toi, tu as eu une vision. Dit la rouquine en pliant soigneusement le dessin.

- Moi? Dit Alice d'un ton innocent. Absolument pas.

- Tu veux que je demande à Bella? Non, j'ai bien mieux. Termina Isabelle en se tournant vers Bella qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Isa, fait pas ça…

- Je vais me gêner! Jeune Padawan, ouvre en grand tes oreilles et écoute ce que la maîtresse Jedi va te raconter sur Alice et…

- C'est bon! Coupa la belle vampire. J'ai eu une vision de toi et d'Emilie en train de faire des choses pas très très catholiques…

- J'avais raison…. Fanfaronna Isabelle.

- Gnégnégné… fit Alice en tirant la langue.

- Alice, ou sont tes bonnes manières? S'offusqua Isabelle

- Dans ton… commença Alice.

- Stop! Dit Bella en riant. Isa, c'est quoi l'histoire?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir? Plaisanta la rouquine.

- Isa, si jamais tu fait ça… gronda faussement Alice.

- Tu ne me feras rien du tout mangeuse de hot dog.

- Tu me fait bien marrer buveuse de bière.

- Suppôt de Satan. Rétorqua Isabelle en souriant.

- Ah non, Satan c'est ta femme.

- C'est bien ce que je dit. Toi ou Emilie, quand vous vous y mettez avec vos vannes pourries, c'est l'enfer! (à Bella) C'est simplement qu'Alice vivait une histoire d'amour très particulière avec des toilettes…

- Des toilettes? Répéta Bella sans voir ou Isabelle voulait en venir.

- Oui, des toilettes. A une certaine époque, Alice aimait beaucoup faire….

- J'ai compris… dit la jeune vampire en souriant. En ce moment, c'est la salle de bain.

- Ben voyons! Plaisanta Isabelle. Cette soudaine addiction à l'élément aquatique me fait penser à une nana qu'Emi connait. Elle aussi éprouve une certaine fascination pour l'eau.

- Attends, je viens d'y penser. Il n'y a pas que moi qui vouait un « culte » aux toilettes. Coupa Alice. A une époque, c'était vous deux…

- Allez, pan dans tes dents! Pouffa Bella.

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Carlisle avait terminé ce qu'il faisait. Laissant Jasper et Edward rejoindre Emmett et Emilie, le médecin regardait avec une certaine appréhension la fiole qui était sur son bureau.

_Et si ça marche pas?_ songea-t-il avec horreur.

Carlisle se massa longuement les tempes et fini par appeler Alice qui arriva dans la foulée.

- C'est prêt? Demanda la belle vampire d'un ton impatient.

- Oui. Répondit le médecin en lui donnant la fiole. Mais je ne suis pas sûr du résultat.

Alice renifla la fiole et, esquissant une grimace de dégoût, dit:

- On peut pas dire que ça sente la rose…

- ça a le gout et l'odeur de la vodka. Tu m'as bien dit qu'Emilie en buvait assez souvent?

- Oui.

- Arrange toi pour lui faire boire juste avant que la confrontation ai lieu.

- Combien de temps avant que ta mixture agisse?

- Une demi-heure. En théorie, notre amie paraîtra sans vie. Cela permettra de berner Rosalie et de faire ce que vous avez à faire.

- D'accord. Bon, j'ai plus qu'a prévenir Bella et Isa.

- Oui. J'oubliais. L'état de notre amie sera temporaire. Deux heures tout au plus.

- Merci! Dit la belle vampire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son père adoptif.

* * *

_Auteur qui a un sourire sadique sur les lèvres: vous voulez la suite? Alors, à vos claviers!_


	10. Quatre

_Désolée pour le retard... Suite assez "chiante" à écrire. Plusieurs versions mais aucune ne me plaisaient mais bon... Voilà le résultat!_

_Des nouvelles de la ff de Kousto: pour l'instant, elle est suspendue. K n'a plus d'idées et ajoutez à ça un emploi du temps assez chargé.. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais la houspiller pour qu'elle nous mette la suite tant attendue^^_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Thirteen_

_PS: Bella Swan, je suis déçue^^ tu as même pas mis de review à mon histoire en deux parties... Serait tu trop occupée? ^^ ;p_

* * *

Alice était sur la terrasse de la villa et scrutait l'horizon. Au fond de sa poche se trouvait la fiole que Carlisle avait faite.

- Tout va bien? Demanda Emilie en s'approchant de son amie.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tout va bien. Répliqua doucement Alice.

La française esquissa un sourire, alluma une cigarette et dit:

- Si on enlève le fait que Blondie a fait son come-back avec mon père, je dirai que tout va bien. Alice, je préfère en rire… Et tu me connait assez pour savoir ce que ça cache, non?

- Je sais. Ton dos te fait toujours mal?

- De ce côté-là, ça va. Marmonna la française. Mes mains aussi. Elles ne tremblent pas quand je suis occupée…

- Occupée à faire des choses pas très catholiques avec ta moitié! Plaisanta la belle vampire.

- Merde, je suis démasquée! Rétorqua Emilie en souriant.

- Comment fais tu…

- Pour? Alice, je suis pas en sucre.

- Tu as toujours le sourire, tu as toujours une connerie à dire ou à faire… Comment fait tu pour ne rien montrer?

Emilie resta silencieuse quelques secondes et regarda son amie.

- Parce que j'ai toujours eu ce côté-là qui a été réprimé depuis des années. Je suis fille d'officier. Je suis militaire et en tant que telle, je ne dois rien montrer. Je dois cacher mes états d'âme, mes doutes, mes souffrances et mes interrogations. Je ne suis pas forte Alice. Je suis simplement désabusée par certaines choses que je t'ai dites. Ta vie a été beaucoup plus simple que la mienne. Oui, beaucoup plus simple… Je passe mon temps à faire le bien autour de moi, à ne montrer que mon côté bon samaritain… Là, tu me vois sans masque. Alice, je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis morte de trouille. (soupire) Quand je reverrai le colonel, vous serez là et vous allez entendre des choses qui ne seront pas à votre goût, des choses que j'ai soigneusement enfouies sous un masque d'éternelle boute en train. (sourit) Au fait, quid de la soubrette?

- Je déteste quand tu fait ça. Maugréa Alice.

- Fait quoi?

- Quand tu passes du coq à l'âne. Comment tu es au courant pour le dessin de la soubrette?

- Parce que je te connait bien ma chère… Et que tu as envie d'un truc nécessitant ma participation et celle de ma rouquine… Chose que ma sulfureuse moitié est en train d'expliquer à ta femme…

- Dans ce cas, allons vite les rejoindre avant que Bella ne change d'avis.

* * *

Assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, Charles méditait. Non loin de lui, dans une pièce soigneusement fermée, Rosalie écrivait encore. Le vampire pouvait entendre la plume crisser sur le papier et, curieusement, ce bruit le détendait et lui rappelait une passion de sa fille. Passion qu'il lui avait interdite. Charles pouvait encore revoir sous ses paupières closes le visage sans émotion qu'Emilie lui fit quand il lui interdit toute activité ne nécessitant pas qu'une signature en bas, à droite.

_Je crois bien que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à la perdre. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un certain talent pour l'écriture mais ce n'était pas ça que j'avais imaginé pour ma fille. Ma fille que j'ai élevée comme un garçon…_

_Flashback Charles_

_Assis dans un confortable fauteuil de son appartement cossu du 6° arrondissement de Paris, Charles buvait un café en attendant que sa fille unique se réveille. Sur une table basse, plusieurs exemplaires des différents journaux qui paraissaient encore. Tous titraient sur la guerre, sur l'armistice. _

_Le militaire avait parcouru d'un œil rapide les différents titres et était ravi que ce soit le Maréchal Pétain qui le « signe ». Charles vouait une admiration sans bornes pour le maréchal depuis la Der des Der. C'est une chose qu'il avait essayé d'enseigner à Emilie mais celle-ci s'en foutait royalement. _

_Charles alluma une cigarette et sa fille apparu dans le salon, un sac à dos à côté de la porte._

_- Bonjour. Dit le militaire en remplissant une tasse._

_Emilie hocha de la tête et s'assit en face de son père. La jeune femme jeta un regard dégoûté sur les journaux, prit sa tasse et alluma une cigarette sous le regard désapprobateur de son père._

_- Tu part en voyage? Demanda Charles après avoir vu le sac à dos._

_- Loin de tout ça. Répondit Emilie._

_- Pour aller ou?_

_- Là ou vous ne risquez pas d'aller car vous êtes un lâche._

_Comme tout le monde, Charles avait été soulagé de la signature de l'armistice. Pour lui, cela signifiait le retour à une vie normale mais pour Emilie, qui avait entendu et lu l'appel du général de Gaulle, ce n'était que le début de la guerre._

_- Je ne suis pas lâche. J'ai fait Verdun. _

_- Vous êtes soldat avant tout et votre devoir, c'est de défendre la France, pas de la laisser aux mains des Allemands. Rétorqua la jeune femme en regardant son père._

_- Qu'Est-ce que tu connaît de la guerre toi? _

_- Je ne connaît pas celle que vous avez faite il y a vingt ans mais ce que j'ai vu me conforte dans mon idée. Vous m'avez élevée avec un idéal, celle d'une France libre. Pas d'une France qui va être entravée, privée de liberté…_

_Le colonel resta stupéfait en entendant la réponse de sa fille. Devant lui, se tenait non pas la petite fille qu'il avait élevé avec rigueur, discipline et sévérité mais une jeune femme qui n'acceptait pas la défaite. Charles en fut secrètement ravi mais l'officier reprit vite le dessus sur sa fierté._

_- Tu n'iras pas rejoindre ce pseudo-général._

_- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner. Dit elle sèchement tout en se levant._

_- Je suis ton supérieur. _

_- Non. Ou étiez vous pendant qu'on se faisait canarder sur les routes? Vous étiez en train de prendre un thé avec tout vos camarades de droite… _

_- Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, je suis ton père!_

_- Mon père ne m'empêcherai pas de partir rejoindre un homme qui s'élève contre tous._

_- Si tu quittes cette pièce… fit Charles, menaçant._

_- Vous me déshéritez? Ironisa la jeune femme. Je vais vous dire ce qui va se passer… Moi, je part en Angleterre, rejoindre ceux qui ont les mêmes idéaux que moi. Tant pis pour les conséquences._

_- Et tu quitterai sans regrets ceux qui t'aiment?_

_- J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un sur les routes. Une amie qui m'était chère._

_- Ne parle jamais ici de ce que tu fait avec ceux de ton espèce! Cria Charles. Tous ceux qui ont des amitiés honteuses ne font jamais carrière, c'est ça que tu veux? Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit…_

_- Rassurez vous mon colonel, je m'en vais. Je vous laisse à votre confort bourgeois et à vos idées reçues. Je vous laisse vénérer un vieillard qui a un comportement honteux…_

_Charles se leva et se mit en face de sa fille. La regardant droit dans les yeux, le militaire dit:_

_- Plus jamais tu ne mettra un pied ici, plus jamais. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ni de ceux de ton espèce. Va au diable…_

_- Au contraire, je le quitte. Rétorqua Emilie en ravalant ses larmes. _

_La jeune femme mit son sac sur ses épaules et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Charles se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura._

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… murmura Bella dans les bras d'Alice. C'était…

- Divin?

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes. Répondit la jeune vampire.

- C'est la première et dernière fois. Dit Alice en embrassant une main de Bella.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu disais qu'il faudrait être frigide pour résister à 13. Emi aussi…

- Je sais. Je te le répète, c'est la première et dernière fois. Maintenant que tu as vu ce qui m'avait fait craquer chez nos amies…

Bella sourit et se mit sur Alice.

- Pourquoi ce sourire? Demanda la belle vampire en promenant ses mains sur le dos de sa femme.

- Disons que… Après avoir exploré trois corps féminins, je n'en vois qu'un seul qui me fascine encore et encore… murmura Bella en l'embrassant. Et que je vais passer un sacré bout de temps à lui rendre hommage comme il se doit…

* * *

Emilie fumait une cigarette, fenêtre ouverte tandis qu'Isabelle, assise en tailleur sur le sol, l'observait.

- Tu es bien silencieuse. Fit remarquer la rouquine.

- Je pense.

- A ce qu'on a fait avec Alice et Bella?

- Non. Ça, ça ne se reproduira plus. (soupire) J'était en train de me dire qu'il y a des choses que tu ignores de moi parce que je ne te les ai pas dites.

- Tu as eu une vie avant moi. Murmura la rouquine en rejoignant son épouse. Et, pour l'instant, je ne veux pas connaître les détails. Tu me raconteras quand tu seras prête.

- Quoique tu entendes sur moi, n'en tiens pas compte. (l'embrasse) Je t'aime Isabelle, ne l'oublie pas.

Emilie regarda la rouquine quelques secondes, lui caressa la joue et sortit par la fenêtre.

Au même moment, Alice sursauta, se détacha de l'étreinte de Bella et alla à la fenêtre. La belle vampire vit Emilie partir en courant vers la forêt et elle dit:

- Habille toi, préviens Isa et rejoignez moi le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

_La grande bataille arrive enfin! Promis, la suite viendra plus vite!_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	11. Relation pèrefille

_En ce beau vendredi ou ma douce me joue un morceau au piano, je vous invite à lire la suite. Postage de la suite la semaine prochaine._

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

_J'oubliais: pour certaines phrases en allemand, la traduction est à la fin du texte._

* * *

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait dire « anticonstitutionnellement », Alice avait rattrapé Emilie.

- Attend! Dit la belle vampire en rejoignant son amie.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux? Grogna la française.

- Je me disais que tu aurais besoin d'un remontant. Expliqua Alice en sortant la fiole que Carlisle avait préparée.

- Tu me connais toujours aussi bien. Dit la vampire en prenant la fiole. Qu'Est-ce que c'est?

- Ta fidèle amie, vodka.

Emilie eut un sourire triste et soupira.

- Alice, si jamais…

- Je prendrai soin de ta rouquine. Dit la belle vampire.

La française but la fiole cul sec et la redonna à Alice.

- Merci. Murmura Emilie en lui serrant la main. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

Alice connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.

- Tout va bien se passer. Le reste de la troupe ne va pas tarder à arriver…

- Restes ici et attends les. Murmura la française.

Emilie l'embrassa sur le front et repartit en courant, non sans recracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

* * *

Emilie s'arrêta dans une clairière et respira profondément l'air ambiant. L'odeur de son père flotta jusqu'à ses narines et, instinctivement, elle se mit au garde à vous.

- Colonel. Salua-t-elle en voyant son père s'avancer.

- Lieutenant. Dit Charles en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Tu es venue sans ce qui te sert de femme?

- Absolument. Répondit froidement la française.

- Tu sens la peur.

- C'est marrant… C'est exactement le genre de connerie que m'a sortie Rosalie. Justement… Blondie, tu es ou?

- Ça ne sert à rien de crier, je suis là. Répondit la blonde en descendant d'un arbre.

- Encore partie à satisfaire tes envies de voyeuse. Rétorqua la brune.

- Que veux tu, on ne se refait pas… A dire vrai, j'ai hâte de te voir crever….

- Pour ne pas changer. dit Emilie en esquissant un sourire. Toujours la même.

- Quel effet ça fait de voir son père en chair et en os? Dit la blonde avec un sourire narquois. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir?

Un grondement de colère s'éleva de la poitrine de la vampire qui voulut se jeter sur la blonde mais une poigne de fer la retint par le poignet.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire suppôt de Satan? Dit froidement Charles.

- De quoi j'me mêle collabo? Rétorqua froidement la vampire. A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas tout blanc…

Charles émit un grondement et resserra son emprise sur le poignet de sa fille. Rosalie éclata de rire en voyant arriver Bella, Alice et Isabelle.

- Tiens, la cavalerie arrive…

Les trois vampires s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Charles tenir le poignet de sa fille dont le visage était encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

- Ou crois tu aller? Continua Charles, imperturbable.

- Lâche moi. Répondit Emilie. (à Bella, Alice et Isabelle) Ne vous mêlez pas de ça…

- Tu crois que je n'était pas au courant? Au courant de ce que tu as fait avec cette saloperie d'Allemande?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ma Créatrice m'a tout raconté…. Pendant que des gens se faisaient massacrer dans un pays que tu devais défendre, tu ne pensais qu'à t'envoyer en l'air avec cette saloperie. Dit Charles en désignant Isabelle. (sourit) J'oubliais… Pensais tu à Marie quand tu t'envoyait en l'air avec l'autre?

- Ne me parles pas d'elle! Hurla la brune en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père.

Le reste de la conversation se fit dans une langue inconnue des vampires présentes mais à la vision d'Emilie qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, la rouquine comprit qu'elle en prenait pour son grade.

- Charmant spectacle. Fit alors Rosalie en applaudissant des deux mains. Père et fille qui se déchirent… J'en aurai presque un orgasme. Mais qu'Est-ce que vous avez Fräulein Bergman? On comprend pas les propos de beau-papa? Je peut te faire une traduction…

D'un seul bond, Emilie sauta à la gorge de Rosalie. Les deux vampires se mirent à échanger des coups et, rapidement, des bleus commencèrent à apparaître. Sans crier gare, Charles saisit sa fille par les deux bras et un long hurlement de douleur se fit entendre. La brune se laissa tomber sur le sol et Charles en profita pour se mettre aux côtés de Rosalie, sans aucun regard pour sa fille.

- Tttt… pauvre petite chose… fit la blonde en secouant la tête. Fallait pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas… Je pourrais te donner le coup de grâce mais je ne le ferai pas.

Isabelle se précipita vers sa femme et la prit dans ses bras sous le regard goguenard de Rosalie. La rouquine caressa le visage de son épouse et la brune émit un râlement.

- _Meine Liebe, mein süßes, mein Angebot, meine wunderbare Liebe, lass mich nicht ... Bleib bei mir ..._

Rosalie éclata de rire et commença à partir quand elle s'interrompit en voyant Alice et Bella venir du côté de la rouquine.

_- Rosalie, ich mach Haut!_

- Si tu y arrives Pelirroja! Dit la blonde en partant, toujours accompagnée par Charles.

Alice observa Emilie et dit à Bella:

- Tu restes avec Isa et Emi. (à Isa) Tout va bien… Elle ne vas pas mourir. Même si je sais que la miss a recraché ce que je lui ai fait boire, elle ne partira pas. Continue de lui parler…

La rouquine esquissa un sourire à son amie et continua de caresser le visage de sa femme.

- Que comptes tu faire? Parvint à dire Bella qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de son amie allongée sur le sol.

- Elle a assez fait de mal comme ça. Répondit Alice. Il y en a une qui a besoin de paix.

- Je viens avec toi. Dit la rousse.

- Non. Toi, tu restes ici à ses côtés. Emi me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. _Isabelle, hör mir einmal. Sie müssen mit Ihrer Frau und Bella zu bleiben. Ich habe eine alte Rechnung mit Blondie zu begleichen. Nehmen Emily zu der Villa, ich komme wieder, so schnell ich kann.*_

_- Und wenn sie verlässt?**_

_- Sie lebt tief in den Körper. Glauben Sie mir, sie nicht im Stich lassen, nicht nach allem, was Sie gelebt haben.*** _(à Bella) Ma jolie Bella, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire ce que je t'ai dit. Reste avec elles. Termina Alice en se levant.

La vampire releva doucement Bella et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime. Murmura la belle vampire.

Alice embrassa Bella et parti à la recherche de Rosalie.

* * *

_*: Isabelle, écoute moi pour une fois. Tu dois rester avec ta femme et Bella. J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec Blondie. Emmenez Emilie à la villa, moi, je reviens aussi vite que je le peut. _

_**: Et si elle part?_

_***: Elle a la vie chevillée au corps. Crois moi, elle ne te laissera pas tomber, pas après tout ce que vous avez vécu._

_Après mûre réflexion, « la Grande Bataille » est scindée en deux parties donc, si vous voulez la suite, plein de reviews!_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	12. The way it ends

_Après une longue absence, voici la suite ma ff._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Thirteen_

* * *

Adossé contre un arbre, Charles fixait ses mains. Mains qui avaient blessé sa fille. Non loin de lui, Rosalie le regardait.

- Tu as fini de contempler tes mains? Demanda la blonde vampire en haussant les épaules. Charles, tu as fait ce qui était juste. Point barre. Ça s'arrête là.

- Et vous? Vous avez fait ce que vous voulez? Rétorqua froidement le vampire.

- Ma vengeance viendra plus tard. Ce n'est pas ta fille… C'est celle qui a souhaité ta mort plus qu'autre chose. (sent une odeur) Nous allons avoir de la compagnie.

Alice arriva au même moment et s'arrêta pas très loin des deux vampires.

- Rosalie.

- Alice. Dit la blonde en souriant. Tu es venue me faire un brin de causette?

- Certainement pas.

- La copine de Satan… maugréa Charles.

- Vous, fermez là. Sécha Alice. (à Rosalie) Quand Est-ce que tu va arrêter de faire du mal aux personnes qui m'entourent?

- Quand? J'en sais foutrement rien. Rétorqua la blonde en esquissant un sourire cruel. A dire vrai, c'est même plutôt jouissif de voir te démener comme une folle pour protéger ta femme et l'autre timbrée.

- Rosalie, c'est ta dernière chance avant qu'il ne t'arrives vraiment quelque chose.

- Et que va-t-il m'arriver? Tu es toute seule face à moi et à Charles.

- Laisse le en dehors de ça, ça ne le concerne pas.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est quand même lui le père de l'autre folle. (sourit) Si tu savais à quel point j'ai prit mon pied à la torturer aussi bien physiquement que mentalement… termina la blonde en fermant les yeux.

- Ce qui va être jouissif, ça va être de foutre ma main en travers de ta gueule de blondasse décolérée. Dit une voix rauque.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Emilie venir vers eux, d'une démarche hésitante tout en serrant les poings.

_Et comme d'habitude, elle ne m'écoute pas… j'aurais du m'en douter…_

- T'es venue prendre une raclée? Celle de tout à l'heure ne t'as pas suffit? Rétorqua Rosalie.

- Nan. J'ai des penchants sado-maso, je te l'ai déjà dit Blondasse. Fit la française en souriant. Plus on me frappe, plus j'aime ça. Je doit tenir ça de mon père…

Charles sourit intérieurement en entendant les propos de sa fille mais alla se mettre devant Emilie tandis qu'Alice ne bougeait pas. Comme Rosalie d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à ma Créatrice.

- Je vais me gêner. Rétorqua la brune. Pousse toi, tu me gâche la vue.

- Non. Ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffit?

- J'ai survécu à pire et vous avez tendance à l'oublier mon colonel.

- Tu me vouvoies maintenant?

- Vous me l'avez dit, je doit le respect à un supérieur même si c'est un connard.

- Et depuis quand une contre-nature sait respecter les gens? Rétorqua Charles.

- Nous y voilà… C'est ça le problème pour vous. Je suis une contre nature… Je vous signale au passage que Rosalie a voulu se faire ma femme.

- Mensonges! Hurla le vampire. Ma Créatrice n'est pas comme toi!

- Elle est juste dérangée du ciboulot. Un peu comme vous d'ailleurs… (sourit) Pendant que vous vous cachiez en attendant la bonne occasion de me foutre une raclée, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le nom que m'a donné mon père ne soit plus signe d'infamie en France. Croyez moi ou non, porter votre nom n'était pas une mince affaire. C'est très sympa dans un dossier militaire… ironisa la française en allumant une cigarette.

Charles sourit, essuya ses lunettes et dit:

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es ma fille.

- Nuance, vous êtes mon géniteur.

- C'est sûr. De mon côté, il n'y a pas de gens comme toi.

- C'est vrai. Vous aviez juste une sœur qui était complètement timbrée. (à Rosalie) Au lieu de t'en prendre à un collabo, tu aurai mieux faire de transformer sa sœur…

- Ne parles pas d'elle. Grogna Charles.

- Je vais me gêner! Dit calmement la française. Quelle partie de l'histoire vous préférez? Celle ou elle vous a gentiment parlé de ma vie sexuelle ou la partie ou elle m'a fait passée pour une détraquée?

- Je préfère celle que ma Créatrice m'a racontée. Rétorqua le vampire. La partie ou tu t'es mise à boire parce que tu n'a pas supporté ce que tu as vu.

Un grondement de colère s'échappa de la gorge de la française qui serra les poings. Ayant vu sa réaction, Charles continua:

- Tu as toujours été faible. Tu n'as jamais su te contrôler.

- Vous ignorez ce que j'ai vu. Rétorqua Emilie après quelques secondes de silence. Vous ignorez ce que j'ai fait pendant que vous, vous salissiez votre nom…

- Nom que tu portes d'ailleurs et que tu as déshonoré bien avant moi en couchant avec cette…

- Ne la mêlez pas à ça! Claqua sèchement la voix de la française tout en regardant Alice.

Dans le regard d'Emilie, Alice comprit que son amie allait bientôt craquer et la belle vampire se rappela d'une phrase que la française lui avait dite: _Quand je reverrai le colonel, vous serez là et vous allez entendre des choses qui ne seront pas à votre goût, des choses que j'ai soigneusement enfouies sous un masque d'éternelle boute en train… _La belle vampire comprit que le départ de son amie en Angleterre avait été aussi motivé pour d'autres raisons, beaucoup plus personnelles et que, de toute sa vie d'immortelle, elle aurait toujours un fantôme présent dans son esprit. Celle d'une jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger et dont la brune avait soigneusement évité d'en parler à Isabelle.

- Cette détraquée…. Continua Charles. Elle était beaucoup plus que ta collègue… Quel effet ça t'a fait de la tenir dans tes bras pendant qu'elle se vidait de son sang?

La française serra les poings et Alice vit que les jointures étaient blanches. De son côté, Rosalie observait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, ignorant tout de cette partie là de l'histoire d'Emilie. Et elle ne bougeait pas, laissant la française accomplir sa vengeance.

- Espèce de… hurla la vampire avant de se jeter sur son père en armant son poing.

Ce furent quelques minutes d'une intense bataille ou chacun des deux protagonistes rendaient coup pour coup. A la fin, Emilie fini par se mettre à califourchon sur Charles, bloquant ses bras avec ses jambes et ses deux mains posées sur son cou. La vampire ignorait les coups de genoux que son père lui mettait dans le dos et qui lui arrachaient des gémissements de douleur.

- _Personne ne sait, à part moi, ce que j'ai enduré. Personne ne sait à quel point c'est dur de rester en vie… Personne ne sait ce que c'est que de vouloir être comme son père aurait voulu que je soit… Tu n'as jamais su tout cela… _murmura Emilie à l'oreille de son père. _Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu était mort par ma faute… Que tu était mort à cause de moi, de ce que j'avais fait… Pardon mais je doit le faire…_

Charles croisa le regard de sa fille et y vit de la tristesse et de la douleur. Alors, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, le militaire regarda sa fille dans les yeux et murmura:

- _Fait ce que tu as a faire… Pardon…_

Lentement, les mains d'Emilie remontèrent jusqu'aux joues de son père et, les yeux fermés, fit claquer la tête. La vampire resta quelques secondes sur son père et fini par s'effondrer sur lui. De son côté, Alice constata avec soulagement que la potion préparée par Carlisle et que son amie avait recrachée faisait effet. La belle vampire se tourna vers Rosalie qui n'avait pas bougé et dit, d'une voix forte:

- Tu vois ou ton désir de vengeance nous a tous menés? Rosalie, arrête tes conneries et revient vers nous…

- Jamais. Dit elle froidement. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Rosalie eut un sourire cruel et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Charlie. Alice eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant son beau-père.

- Ne t'en prend pas à lui! Hurla la belle vampire.

- Tu as le choix. Reprit la blonde. Soit tu essaie de me tuer et Charlie meurs, soit tu me laisse partir et Charlie a la vie sauve.

Rapidement, Alice pesa le pour et le contre.

- Assez de morts… murmura la belle vampire. Relâche Charlie et va t'en…

Avec un rire dément, Rosalie poussa violemment Charlie vers Alice et partit en courant. La belle vampire réceptionna l'humain, s'assura qu'il allait bien et alla du côté de son amie, toujours étendue sur son père. Alice dégagea doucement la française et émit un sifflement. Dans la foulée, Isabelle et Bella arrivèrent. Bella se dirigea vers son père tandis que la rouquine regardait fixement son épouse.

- Alice?

- …

- Alice!

La belle vampire regarda son amie et lui sourit.

- Tout va bien Isa, ne t'inquiètes pas. Prend ma place, je…

Alice se releva et rejoignit Bella, laissant Isabelle prendre place auprès d'Emilie.

- Tout va bien Charlie. Dit elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- J'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Avoua le chef de la police. J'était en train de dormir quand je me suis réveillé ici…

- Ce n'est rien papa. Tu n'es pas blessé?

- Ton vieux père a la tête dure. Plaisanta Charlie. Viens dans mes bras comme quand tu était petite…

Charlie ouvrit grand les bras et sa fille vint se nicher contre lui tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. De son côté, Alice se demandait s'il fallait attendre le réveil d'Emilie pour faire brûler le corps de son père et chercha une réponse du côté d'Isabelle. La rouquine haussa les épaules, faisant signe qu'elle lui laissait le choix. La belle vampire rejoignit son amie, fouilla ses poches pour prendre son briquet et alla du côté de Charles. Toujours en silence, Alice mit du bois sur le corps étendu et l'alluma. Le bûcher commença à prendre et la rouquine serra plus fort la vampire étendue dans ses bras. Emilie s'agita un peu et tourna la tête. Ramenant ses mains à son visage, la française murmura un seul mot:

- Papa…

* * *

_A K, même si en ce moment, je lui fait vivre un enfer. _

_Donc voilà, un vilain de moins mais la blondasse court toujours! Si vous voulez la suite, je veux des reviews!_


	13. Bouge ton boule et autres joyeusetés

_Voici la suite postée depuis ce beau pays qu'est l'Allemagne! Et non, il n'y a pas de concombres espagnols... (private joke)._

_Bonne lecture (et je tâcherai de mettre une suite avant dimanche... Enfin, si mademoiselle K me laisse faire, ce qui est vite dit XD)_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

* * *

- Comment va Emilie? Demanda Emmett en voyant Isabelle venir dans le salon.

La rouquine ne répondit pas et s'assit sur un des canapés du salon de la villa. Les quatre vampires étaient revenues quelques heures plus tôt et, dès leur arrivée, Carlisle avait examiné Emilie. Celle-ci n'avait opposé aucune résistance et avait même lâché un soupir de soulagement en suivant le médecin.

- Elle ne dit rien. Répondit Alice à l'attention de son frère. Elle regarde fixement le plafond.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire… commença Emmett.

- Y'a rien à faire. Dit froidement Isabelle tout en se levant.

Sentant son amie en colère, Alice décida de la rejoindre. La rousse était sur la terrasse et regardait le paysage devant elle.

- Ou est Bella? Dit elle sans se retourner.

- Elle passe la nuit chez son père.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ma place. Répondit la belle vampire en se rapprochant de son amie. C'est un moment qu'elle désire passer avec son père.

- Est-ce que tu était au courant?

- Au courant de quoi? Demanda Alice tout en sachant qu'elle parlait d'Emilie.

Isabelle lâcha un grondement de frustration et dit d'une voix basse:

- Putain… Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai toujours été là pour elle… Toujours… Et là, j'apprend quoi? Qu'elle m'a cachée certaines choses? Mais je suis quoi pour elle? Un agréable passe-temps?

- Tu te calme rouquine et tu m'écoute. Répondit sèchement Alice. C'est Ta femme, c'est pas celle de la première nana qui passe. Elle t'aime et tu le sais. Si Emi ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est parce que c'est douloureux pour elle. Ce soir, ça été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Tu réagirai comment si ton père, que tu croyais mort depuis des années, refaisait surface? Que tu t'en prendrai plein la gueule pour de vieilles rancœurs? (se radoucit) Je crois surtout qu'Emi ne t'a rien dit pour ne pas t'affoler… Elle l'a toujours fait…

- Pourquoi? Demanda Isabelle en regardant son amie. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais rien dit?

- Un seul mot: éducation. Tu sais de quel milieu elle vient et tu sais quelle carrière elle a choisi de faire.

- Oh… fit la rouquine en se cachant derrière ses mains.

Alice eut un sourire tendre et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Je crois surtout qu'elle a besoin de toi… Isa, ne soit pas jalouse d'un fantôme de son passé. Crois moi, elle souffre beaucoup plus que nous…

* * *

Allongée sur le dos , Emilie regardait fixement le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées. Pensées qui avaient deux prénoms: Charles et Marie. Deux êtres qu'elle avait passionnément aimés mais qui étaient tout les deux morts par sa faute. La française émit un gémissement de douleur, se leva et se mit à la fenêtre tout en allumant une cigarette. Elle regardait l'étrange ballet de la fumée de sa cigarette quand elle se raidit en sentant l'odeur de sa femme.

- J'veux voir personne. Grogna Emilie.

- Je suis ta femme. Dit doucement Isabelle en s'approchant d'elle. Désolée mais tu m'a définitivement sur le dos maintenant.

- M'approche pas. Fit sèchement la brune.

- Cesse de jouer au brave petit soldat qui affronte la tempête sans rien dire. Fini par dire la rouquine en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je suis là. Tu peux me parler.

- Te parler de quoi? Dit la française avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Parle moi d'elle.

- Elle est morte, ça s'arrête là.

- Emi…

- Je ne t'en parlerai pas. Dit la vampire en regardant fixement son épouse. Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. Cela ne te concerne pas.

- Si, ça me concerne. Tout ce qui te touche me concerne. Répliqua Isabelle.

- Je ne veux pas t'en parler. Répéta Emilie en détachant chaque mot.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est comme ça! Hurla la française tout en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Tu vas ou?

- Je me casse! Ras le cul qu'on me demande sans arrêt de parler! Je n'ai rien à vous dire, je n'ai rien à te dire!

Sans rien comprendre à l'attitude de sa femme, Isabelle la regarda partir par la fenêtre.

* * *

La brune ne revint que le lendemain à la villa ou Isabelle, Bella et Alice l'attendait. La rousse renifla l'air et esquissa une grimace de dégoût en sentant une autre odeur que la sienne sur sa femme.

- Tu me donneras des explications plus tard. Dit elle froidement.

- Y'a rien à dire. Répliqua la brune. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle et je m'en fout.

- Emi…

- Putain, Isa, fout moi la paix! Je n'ai rien à te dire!

Alice et Bella assistaient, médusées, à la dispute des françaises qui se poursuivit très vite en allemand. Alice comprenait le sens général des phrases échangées et compris, qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas la première incartade de la brune.

- _Und ich sage Ihnen, ficken gehen Sie selbst! (_Et moi, je te dit d'aller te faire foutre!) cria la brune, visiblement hors d'elle.

- _Dies ist weder das erste noch das letzte Mal sagte mir, dass ... Auch sie erzählte ihr ihn zu ficken gehen selbst? Nicht verschütten Ihr Zorn auf mich, weil Sie nicht wollen, um mir zu sagen. (_ Ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois que tu me dit ça... Elle aussi, tu lui a dit d'aller se faire foutre? Ne déverse pas ta colère sur moi parce que tu ne veux rien me dire.) répondit posément la rouquine.

- _Und zu sagen, was?( _Et pour te dire quoi?)

- _Wir werden dieses Gespräch fortsetzen später. Ich hasse es, meine Gefühle vor allen Leuten zu verbreiten. (_On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. J'ai horreur d'étaler mes états d'âme devant tout le monde.)

- Das war's. Nicht auf mich zählen. (C'est ça. Compte pas sur moi. ) fit Emilie en faisant un geste équivoque d'un doigt. Merde à la fin!

- ça y est, vous êtes calmées? Dit Alice aux deux vampires.

- De quoi…

- J'me mêle, je sais. Continua Alice en toisant Emilie. Maintenant, tu poses gentiment ton cul sur le canapé et tu te la fermes.

Emilie obéit et Isabelle dit:

- Tu as un plan?

- Oui, j'en ai un mais pour ça, il me faut la collaboration de la miss qui préfère prendre la fuite plutôt que de parler.

- Ta…

- Gueule, je sais. Continua Alice, imperturbable. Comme vous le savez, notre miss monde croit qu'Emi est morte et que Bella est toujours incapable de faire quoique ce soit en ma présence. Donc mon plan est simple… Continuer de faire croire qu'Emi est morte et Bella va prendre des cours de combat avec notre amie.

- ça me va. Dit la rouquine en souriant. Va falloir qu'on en parle à Carlisle.

- C'est fait d'hier soir. Dit la belle vampire. (à Bella) Tu était avec Charlie hier soir. Bref, nous avons juste à assurer la protection de Charlie et de laisser Bella et Emilie tranquilles. Avant que j'oublie… Emilie, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. Plutôt que de continuer à te torturer avec fantômes, je t'offre de quoi t'occuper. Et défense de passer tes nerfs sur ma femme. Termina Alice en souriant.

- Comme si c'était mon genre. Bougonna la française.

- Parce que c'est tout à fait ton genre. Souligna Isabelle d'un ton amusé.

- Toi…

- Emi, ne recommence pas. Avertit Alice. Sinon, je vais être obligée de te museler… Isa, tu viens? On va aller établir les tours de garde pour Charlie.

La rouquine suivit Alice et Bella resta seule avec Emilie.

- Comment tu te sens? Demanda la plus jeune.

- Tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi… maugréa la vampire.

- Mais non, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Faut pas.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime bien. Blague à part, tu as couché avec qui?

- Personne. Avoua la française en baissant la tête. J'ai été picoler hier soir et une nana s'est frottée contre moi.

- Pourtant, Isabelle semble croire le contraire. Objecta Bella.

- Je n'ai pas cherché non plus à la contredire. (sourit) T'es pas là pour discuter de mes états d'âme, t'es là pour que je t'apprenne un ou deux trucs.

- On commence par quoi?

- Déjà, on va aller se foutre sur la gueule dehors parce que je crois pas qu'Esmée apprécierait qu'on refasse la déco de son salon. Une fois que j'aurai vu ton niveau, on passera à des choses plus sérieuses. (se lève) Une dernière chose Bella. Vis-à-vis de toi, je vais avoir la même attitude que quand je travaille.

- Qui est?

- Quand je m'y met, je peut être une vraie pute. Dit la française en souriant. Alors, ma biche, si ce soir, tu veux voir le cul de ta femme, va falloir que tu me donnes satisfaction. Allez, bouge ton boule! Termina Emilie en entraînant Bella dehors.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous?_

_13_


	14. Marie

_Juste avant de prendre le volant, je vous propose ma suite!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

* * *

- L'engueulade était bien? S'enquit Isabelle qui était assise sur le lit d'Alice.

- Ouais. Je crois qu'on devrait te décerner l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice. Pouffa la belle vampire. Mais tu crois pas que tu en a fait un peu trop?

- Non. Et puis, je la connais bien mon Emilie. Je sais que si elle se lance à corps perdu dans une occupation, elle n'aura pas le temps de penser.

- Mais cela risque de rentre ses nuits encore plus agitées. Souligna Alice.

- Ça, c'est mon problème. Répliqua calmement la rouquine en souriant. Tôt ou tard, elle finira bien par me parler. Le seul bémol, c'est que ça peut être aujourd'hui comme dans dix ans.

- Aie confiance. Dit Alice d'un ton sentencieux.

- Oui maîtresse Jedi! pouffa la française.

* * *

Maintenant fermement les poignets d'une Bella allongée sous elle, Emilie souriait.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Fini par dire la française en relâchant Bella. Ton niveau est plus proche du zéro que du niveau passable. Va falloir que tu bouges ton boule ma biche. Pis, va falloir que tu passes moins de temps à reluquer le cul de ta femme si tu veux avoir une chance face à Blondie.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? Dit Bella en se relevant.

- Moi, j'ai eu plus de soixante ans pour avoir un niveau correct. Ironisa la brune. Pas pour rien si Alice m'a gentiment nommée « coach personnel de Bella ».

- Mais…

- Blablabla… Je m'en tamponne comme de l'an quarante… Tu gardes tes jérémiades pour toi, tu vas enfiler une tenue qui craint pas et tu revient. Défense d'aller voir ta femme. (sourit) Et si t'es sage et que tu fait pas ta soumise, te donnerai un cours particulier sur l'art de balancer des vannes pourries.

- T'es vraiment…

- Une pute, je sais. A ton avis, pourquoi je suis très demandée à mon boulot? Pouffa Emilie.

Bella éclata de rire et s'en alla pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean et d'un tshirt qui avaient connus des jours meilleurs.

- Ça te convient comme tenue?

- On fera avec. Au moins, je t'évite une séance shopping avec Alice. (allume une cigarette) De ce que m'a dit ta chère femme et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux, t'es incapable de bouger tes admirables fesses quand ta moitié est avec toi.

- C'est pas nouveau. Grommela Bella.

- Laisse finir la vieille. Continua Emilie en souriant. Gauchère ou droitière?

- Quoi?

- Te demande si tu es gauchère ou droitière.

- Droitière.

- Bien. Met toi en face de moi et non, je ne te propose pas d'approfondir tes connaissances en anatomie féminine. (Bella se met en face d'elle) On va faire un exercice tout simple. Moi gauchère et toi droitière donc, effet miroir.

- Effet miroir? Fit Bella sans comprendre.

- C'est comme ça que McCartney a appris à jouer de la guitare. Il se mettait en face de Lennon et il reproduisait ses accords. Nous, on va faire la même chose pour les mouvements de base. Par contre, t'es prévenue. Tu te bouges pas assez, jte prive de ta femme. Si tu me satisfait… termina la française avec un sourire goguenard.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Emilie est sous la douche. La française avait clôt l'entraînement il y a une demie heure et elle devait s'avouer que Bella avait fait de rapides progrès. La brune songea aussi que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle donnait des cours particuliers…

_Flashback Emilie_

_France, Juillet 1939_

_Emilie fumait une cigarette à l'extérieur de la maison familiale qui appartenait à Marie Chevalier, sa collègue. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient connues à Paris, lors d'une soirée réunissant des peintres. Très vite, Emilie et Marie se lièrent d'amitié, amitié qui se transforma très vite chez Emilie en amour mais, fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, la jeune femme ne montrait rien._

_Emilie se perdait dans la contemplation de ce paysage qui était devenu familier. Il n'y aurai pas le spectre de la guerre imminente, tout serait parfait. Marie, superbe blonde aux yeux verts, eu un sourire attendri en voyant son amie assise et alla lui apporter une tasse de café._

_- Bien dormi? Dit elle en lui donnant la tasse._

_- Pas vraiment. Avoua Emilie en esquissant un sourire. (boit une gorgée) Pile poil comme je l'aime._

_- Noir avec un sucre. Je connait tout ce qui te touche. Murmura Marie en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie._

_- Fait voir ton visage. Demanda Emilie en écrasant sa cigarette._

_Marie obéit et Emilie constata avec soulagement qu'aucun bleu n'était apparu._

_- Visage intact. Dit elle, souriante._

_- Oui mais j'ai des bleus partout. Soupira la blonde. Rappelle moi de ne jamais te contrarier!_

_- C'est toi qui a demandé que je t'enseigne les rudiments de la savate. Répliqua doucement la brune._

_- Je sais. Termine ton café et rejoint moi dans le jardin de derrière._

_- Tu veux encore te prendre une branlée?_

_- Ce coup ci, ça va être toi! Dit Marie en partant en courant._

_Emilie éclata de rire et rejoignit son amie qui, entre temps, s'était changée. Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face, Marie en garde et Emilie en fausse garde._

_- Effet miroir? Demanda Marie._

_- Absolument. Répondit Emilie en souriant derechef. Prête pour la branlée du siècle?_

_- Je t'attend. Allez viens! S'écria Marie en lançant sa jambe droite._

_Le combat dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles, un observateur non averti aurait dit qu'elles se battaient de la même manière, telles deux amantes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas car, contrairement à Marie qui ne se retenait pas, Emilie faisait en sorte de ne pas lui faire mal. Pour la jeune femme, peu lui importait d'avoir des bleus partout… Finalement, ce fut Marie qui, la première et d'un coup bien placé, fit mettre Emilie au sol._

_- J'ai gagné. Murmura la blonde en regardant son amie dans les yeux tout en lui tendant la main._

_- Perdu. Murmura Emilie en la faisant tomber sur elle._

_Pendant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et, sans rien dire, s'embrassèrent._

Emilie sortit de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla et alla fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre. La vampire remarqua son épouse qui était assise sur le lit mais ne fit aucun geste dans sa direction. De son côté, Isabelle avait vu revenir Emilie de la douche avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Comment ça c'est passé?

- Avec Bella? Bien, elle apprend vite. Dit la brune d'une voix neutre.

- Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Comment tu vas?

- Merde! Cria Emilie. Ça te va comme réponse?

- Je te demande juste comment tu vas.

- Je vais bien, tout va très bien! Dit elle en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches pour récupérer son briquet. Arrête de me demander comment je vais parce que la prochaine fois, je te jure qu'il y aura matière à dispute.

- Tu ne vas pas bien.

- Brillante déduction Sherlock! Ironisa la brune en rallumant sa cigarette. Tu veux peut être que je te dise le pourquoi du comment?

Réalisant l'ironie de la situation, Isabelle éclata de rire sous le regard furibond de se femme.

- Et ça te fait marrer en plus!

- Je préfère en rire que d'en pleurer. Rétorqua la rouquine. De toute façon, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit qui est Marie. Qu'est ce qu'elle représente à tes yeux?

Comprenant qu'Isabelle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne saurai pas, Emilie se rapprocha de sa femme et lui prit les mains.

- Elle fut ma première… dit elle d'une voix blanche.

* * *

- Elle est malade! S'exclama Bella en rejoignant Alice.

- Qui? Emilie? Dit cette dernière en souriant à la vue d'une Bella recouverte de terre.

- Ouais. M'a menacée des pires choses si je ne la satisfaisait pas.

- Faut croire que tu as réussi à faire quelque chose de ta journée si tu es là. Dit Alice en souriant derechef.

- Oui. Charlie va bien?

- Tout va bien pour lui. Dit la belle vampire en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Ce soir, c'est Emmett qui est de garde. Isa est avec Emi.

- Je vais finir par l'avoir en horreur. Avoua Bella en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule d'Alice.

- C'est l'effet recherché. Par n'importe quel moyen, Emi va te pousser à bout pour que tu lui démontre ce que tu vaux réellement. Elle fonctionne comme ça. Tu sais ce que je te suggères?

- Non.

- On va aller prendre une douche ensemble… Je meurs d'envie de te savonner tout le corps sans omettre les moindres détails…

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Pour ma part, la prochaine fois que je suggère un lemon sous la douche, je l'écrirai, histoire de faire plaisir Bella Swan 01 car depuis le temps qu'elle parle de galipettes aquatiques! XD_

_Allez, plein de reviews!_

_Th._


	15. Cry me a river

_En ce beau dimanche ensoleillé (et je parie qu'il y a des veinards qui lézardent sur la plage), je vous propose ma suite._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

_PS: pour les amatrices de lemon, désolée, il n'y en a pas. Vraiment pas d'inspiration!_

* * *

- Mais t'es malade! Hurla Bella en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche. T'es frustrée ou quoi?

- Hé ho, mollo dans tes paroles. Répliqua durement la française. Fait pas ta chochotte non plus. Ça, c'est que dalle. (sourit) Pause syndicale. Besoin de cloper.

Bella sourit et remarqua que son amie s'étirait.

- Mal au dos?

- Comme le dit si bien Claude François, _« ça s'en va et ça revient…. »_

- Je connait pas.

- Va falloir qu'Alice t'emmène en France quand tout ça sera fini. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est fini. J'en peux plus.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Isa? Dit Bella, inquiète.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ça va passer tout seul. Vaut mieux laisser ma rouquine en compagnie d'Alice. En plus, je crois que c'est son tour d'aller veiller sur ton père.

Bella observa son amie quelques secondes et dit, d'une voix inquiète:

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi?

- Je…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Depuis que Rosalie s'est encore enfuie.

La française émit un grognement de mécontentement et alluma une cigarette.

- Simple conseil: va dormir un peu. T'es complètement cuite.

- Je ne veux pas aller dormir. M'allonger et fermer les yeux me ferait revivre certaines choses et je ne veux pas.

- Mais tu ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là. Objecta Bella, bras croisés.

- Blablablabla… coupa la brune en souriant à moitié. Ce que je fait de mes nuits ne te concerne en rien Isabella. Libre à moi d'avoir des penchants sado-masos avec ma rouquine.

- Mais, Est-ce que tu te rend au moins compte qu'à chaque fois que tu dors mal, tu t'en prend à 13?

- Oui, je le sais! Sécha la française, énervée. Je le sais! Et ça fait un paquet d'années que ça dure. Ça fait un paquet d'années que, nuit après nuit, je revis ce qu'on m'a fait! Nuit après nuit, je revois certaines choses que je ne préférerai pas revoir! Si tu veux être à ma place, pas de problème! Je te refile sans hésiter mes fantômes et mes cauchemars! Pourquoi tu crois que j'en parle pas? Parce que ça fait mal. Parce que jour après jour, je rêve qu'on me refait soigneusement le portrait et que je suis incapable de… Laisse tomber. Termina Emilie en balançant son mégot. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

- Alice a raison quand elle dit que dès qu'on effleure ce que tu ressens, tu te refermes comme une huître…

- On a pas besoin de savoir ce que je ressens. C'est être faible. Et je ne le veux pas.

- Ce n'est pas faire preuve de faiblesse, bien au contraire. C'est montrer une facette de toi qu'Isabelle ne fait qu'effleurer depuis des années et que tu me montres de plus en plus depuis quelques semaines.

Emilie fixa Bella quelques secondes et s'assit par terre, l'air perdu.

- Je ne suis pas psy. Continua la jeune vampire. Mais tu peux me parler. Sache que je ne répéterai rien à Alice et à Isa. Emi, je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse et que tu ne nous envoie plus chier parce que c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

- J'ai jamais été douée pour parler de moi.

- Si. Avec moi, tu es à l'aise pour parler. Et puis, j'aime tes élucubrations donc…

Emilie pouffa de rire et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je crois que je vais demander à Emmett qu'il prenne le tour de ta rouquine. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec ma femme et je crois qu'Isa aimerait être avec toi.

* * *

_Elle fut ma première… _

Cette simple phrase trottait dans l'esprit d'Isabelle. La rouquine se doutait bien qu'elle n'était la première femme qu'Emilie connaissait mais savoir qu'elle ignorait cette partie d'elle la dérangeait.

_En même temps, Emilie ne dit pratiquement rien sur elle-même. C'était à peine si je savais qu'elle était issue d'une famille de militaires. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ne vais quand même pas être jalouse de quelqu'un que je ne connait pas?_

La rousse soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil, attendant le retour de sa femme qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mains dans les poches et son habituel sourire sur le visage.

- Salut. Dit la brune en venant à côté d'Isabelle.

- Comment ça se passe?

- L'élève va bientôt dépasser le maître. En même temps, c'est pas très compliqué pour l'instant. Va falloir voir ce que ça donne quand Alice est dans les parages.

- Bien, bien. Répondit la rouquine d'une voix absente.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire.

- Tu disais?

Emilie l'observa quelques secondes et fini par se mettre à sa hauteur, une main posée sur les siennes.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas? Dit la brune d'une voix douce.

- Dixit celle qui ne me dit rien. Rétorqua la rousse, agacée. Rien, laisse tomber.

- Isabelle…

- Il se trouve que, finalement, je ne connait presque rien de toi. Je veux dire que je connait toutes tes manies et tes habitudes mais de ta vie avant moi, je ne la connait pas.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Que je te parle même si c'est quelque chose que je ne fait pas d'habitude.

- Je sais, ça vient de ton éducation.

- Que je maudis.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Emilie souleva Isabelle et l'allongea sur le lit ou elle vint se coller contre elle, ses mains jouant avec les boucles rousses.

- Ce que je vais te raconter, personne n'est au courant. Pas même Charles. Lui, il a d'ailleurs failli avoir une attaque cardiaque en l'apprenant…

* * *

Alice contemplait Bella qui était allongée, dans le plus simple appareil, sur leur lit. La belle vampire était derrière un chevalet et dessinait, à vitesse humaine, le corps de sa femme.

- Comment ça se passe avec notre amie?

- C'est une sadique. Grommela Bella. M'étonne pas que vous l'appeliez Satan.

- Evite de trop bouger mon ange. (sourit) Satan, c'est pour l'humour déplorable qu'elle peut avoir.

- Je ne vais pas l'appeler la reine des sadiques, ça lui ferait plaisir. Se moqua gentiment Bella.

Alice esquissa un sourire, regarda quelques secondes la toile et reporta son attention sur Bella.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Le but d'Emi est de te pousser à bout pour que tu lui montres ce que tu vaux. Je pense qu'une expression française lui convient bien d'ailleurs.

- Hein?

- C'est _« une main de fer dans un gant de velours »_.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas fan des métaphores ce soir. Soupira la jeune vampire. Comment tu sais ça d'ailleurs?

- Disons qu'Emilie m'a appris un ou deux trucs.

- Je ne veux pas savoir lesquels. Par moment, j'ai tendance à oublier que vous avez été une sorte de ménage à trois.

- J'était jeune. Dit Alice en poussant un soupir exagéré. Tu était même pas née en plus…

- Je sais.

La belle vampire sourit de nouveau et, abandonnant son activité, vint s'allonger aux côtés de son épouse.

- Et, entre nous, murmura Alice tout en promenant ses mains sur le corps alangui de Bella, préoccupe toi seulement de ce qu'Emi te fait faire et non des relations que nous avons pu avoir… Termina la belle vampire en l'embrassant langoureusement.

* * *

- Mes cauchemars partent en partie de ce moment là. Murmura Emilie en se mettant sur le dos. Toutes les nuits, je rêve que je tiens le corps de Marie dans mes bras, en sang…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de Marie? Murmura doucement la rouquine.

- Marie fait partie de mon passé et c'était encore tellement présent à mon esprit… Je ne voulais pas qu'un fantôme se mette entre nous. Je me sentais tellement coupable de sa mort… J'aurais du lui dire de rester à Paris. J'aurai du insister… Mais elle m'a suivie… Quelques semaines après, je partait en Angleterre et tu connais la suite. (soupire) Tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde pour m'en vouloir et je le comprendrai…

- Si Marie n'avait pas été tuée, tu serais restée avec elle?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être ou peut être pas. Nous étions très différentes par l'éducation que nous avions eues. Sincèrement, j'en sais rien.

Isabelle sourit et se colla contre Emilie.

- Marie reste celle qui a été la première pour toi. Celle à qui tu as dit « je t'aime » en premier, celle avec qui tu as fait l'amour pour la première fois… C'est normal qu'elle soit encore dans ton cœur et je sais que j'y ai ma place… Je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il faut pour que tu reprennes le dessus…

La brune se mit au dessus de son épouse, bras tendus, son regard perdu dans le sien.

- Je t'aime Isabelle.

- Idem. Répondit la rouquine en faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous? _

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	16. My prayer

_Un peu de lecture pour le week end^^ et donc, un début de lemon (ricanement sadique de l'auteur)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Thirteen_

* * *

La chaîne hifi diffusait en boucle « My Prayer » et Alice embrassait chaque centimètre de la peau de Bella tandis que ses mains lui caressaient le dos. Bouche qui prenait un malin plaisir à longer les clavicules pour revenir au cou. Bella gémissait de plaisir et Alice ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction, toujours aussi émerveillée d'entendre ce son. Le plus beau son qu'il existait selon elle. Un autre son vint chatouiller ses oreilles et Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu as entendu? Murmura la belle vampire tout en promenant ses mains sur les reins de son épouse.

- Entendu quoi? (sourit) Notre Satan a eu la même idée que nous.

- Pauvre Isabelle… dit doucement Alice.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Bella en défaisant un par un les boutons de la chemise d'Alice.

- Tu verras tout à l'heure.

- Tout à l'heure?

Alice enleva complètement sa chemise et Bella ne put détacher son regard du torse de sa femme. Peau d'une blancheur immaculée d'où la seule note de couleur venait d'un soutien gorge couleur bordeaux.

- _Magnifique… Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il va vite partir…_ murmura Bella en français.

Les mains de Bella effleurèrent les flancs, caressèrent le ventre et allèrent dans le dos pour jouer négligemment avec l'attache du soutien-gorge.

- Je déteste quand tu fait ça… dit Alice en dévisageant sa femme.

- Quand je fait quoi? Répondit Bella en faisant glisser les bretelles.

- J'aime pas quand tu prend tout ton temps… parvint à répondre Alice tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Bella s'attarder sur sa poitrine découverte.

* * *

Allongée sur le côté, Isabelle regardait Emilie qui reposait sur le ventre, visage tourné vers elle.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda la rouquine en caressant la tête brune.

- Mal au dos. Avoua Emilie. Mais ça va passer.

- Bouges pas. Dit Isabelle en se mettant sur sa femme tout en lui enlevant son maillot.

- QU'est ce que tu fait?

- Quelque chose qui va te faire beaucoup de bien. Murmura la rouquine en posant ses mains sur le dos. Tu es toute tendue mon ange…

- On va dire que ces derniers jours n'auront pas été de tout repos. Marmonna la brune. Bella se débrouille bien.

- Elle te donne satisfaction alors? Répondit Isabelle en souriant.

- Oui. Oh, le vilain sous entendu…

- Il n'y a pas de sous entendu ma chère. Dit Isabelle en faisant remonter ses mains jusqu'à la nuque de sa femme.

Emilie éclata de rire et, sans prévenir, inversa les positions pour se retrouver sur Isabelle.

- Tu es très belle. Murmura la brune en lui caressant la joue. Tellement belle qu'à côté de toi, je me sens insignifiante.

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire que je suis insignifiante face à toi… murmura la rouquine. Tu es passée par tellement de choses… ça aurait pu te rendre folle mais ce n'est pas le cas. Chaque jour qui passe fait que je t'aime encore plus…

- Moi, j'ai énormément de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Avoua Emilie en déboutonnant le jean de sa compagne. J'en connais pas beaucoup qui me prendrai telle que je suis…

Isabelle sourit en entendant les paroles de sa femme et murmura:

- Tu viens de faire un sous entendu…

- Possible. Dit la brune en faisant glisser le jean de la rouquine. Même après toutes ces années, tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que tu me fait…

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à me le montrer… murmura Isabelle avec un sourire amusé. (à son oreille) Et tu peux me faire tout ce dont tu as envie…

* * *

Emmett faisait les cent pas sur la terrasse. Le géant se sentait coupable de tout ce qu'il se passait entre Alice, Bella, Emilie, Isabelle et Rosalie. En fait, il se sentait surtout coupable des agissements de sa femme.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Jasper arriver. Sentant le mal-être évident de son frère, le blond essaya de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Tu sembles préoccupé. Fit Jasper en allant près d'Emmett.

- ça va passer. Marmonna le géant sans regarder Jasper.

- C'est ça. Et moi, je suis Greta Garbo. Dit le blond en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Très drôle.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui lance des vannes pourries. A dire vrai, toi et Emi, vous devriez fonder un club. Quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, on s'attend tous à ce que vous nous chambriez mais vous ne le faites pas.

- Emi m'a dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas mais c'est faux. Ce n'est plus pareil entre nous.

- Emmett, tu n'es pas responsable des agissements de ta femme et tu le sais.

- J'aurai dû brûler son corps mais je n'ai pas pu. Jasper, je n'ai pas pu.

- Tu ne l'a pas fait et c'est comme ça. Je pense que, tôt ou tard, la boîte de Pandore aurait été ouverte. Ta femme n'est que le déclencheur de ce qu'il se passe chez Emi. Il faut surtout lui laisser du temps…

- Je veux l'aider à aller mieux mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Commence par être toi-même avec notre amie. Conseilla Jasper. (sourit) Je vais aller relever Ed. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui prend la suite.

* * *

Alice et Bella étaient allongées dans l'herbe et regardaient le ciel. Le couple était parti de leur chambre juste après avoir entendu Isabelle grogner de plaisir.

- Plus jamais, je ne veux entendre ça. Pouffa Bella.

- Disons que niveau imagination, Emi me bat à plates coutures. Répondit Alice en souriant. Et il y a des choses que je ne ferai pas avec toi.

- Tu les a faites avec Emi?

- Non. Emi est très respectueuse des gens, tu as pu le constater par toi-même. En revanche, ce qu'elle peut faire avec Isa, c'est tout bonnement impensable. D'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir leur demander car elles arrivent.

Main dans la main et souriantes, les deux françaises rejoignirent nos deux héroïnes qui ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la chevelure rousse complètement désordonnée.

- Motif de votre fou rire? Demanda Emilie en regardant ses deux amies.

- Isa. Répondit Bella entre deux rires.

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit en tailleur tandis qu'Emi avait du mal à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Grognement et chevelure en désordre. Avoua Bella.

- _Jeu de main, jeu de vilain. _fit Alice en montrant les siennes à une Emilie qui, décidément, se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses amies. Mangeuse de grenouilles.

- Bouffeuse de hot dog! Rétorqua la brune en se mettant contre sa femme.

- _Et c'est reparti pour un tour._ commenta Isabelle.

- _N'empêche que vous auriez pu être un peu plus discrètes. Surtout toi Isa._ dit Bella.

Comprenant enfin de quoi il était question, Emilie se releva et se mit en face de Bella.

- Oh non. Maugréa la plus jeune.

- Oh si. Dit la Française avec un sourire amusé. Décolle toi de ton admirable femme et met toi en position.

- Pas envie.

- Bella… dit Emilie, faussement menaçante. Ne m'oblige pas…

- A me botter le cul pour que je me lève. (se lève) C'est parti…

Et sous le regards de leurs compagnes respectives, les deux amies se mirent en garde.

* * *

La Ferrari rouge, lancée à pleine vitesse, avalait les kilomètres d'une route sinueuse d'Italie. Regard fixé sur la route, Rosalie se dirigeait vers Volterra…

* * *

_A votre avis, qu'est ce que Rosalie va faire à Volterra? Conter fleurette à Aro et toute sa clique? Réponse au prochain chapitre que je mettrai d'ici deux semaines!_

_J'oubliais: Allez les Bleues! Remportez votre match contre la Suède! (ça ne me déplairait pas que la Suède gagne. Y'a Jessica Landström... XD)_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	17. City of lovers

_Me revoilà après des semaines assez "mouvementées"!_

_Voici ma suite avec des rebondissements et, pour les "obsédées_"_ (désolée Kousto ^^) il y a un lemon!_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et on se retrouve en bas!_

_Thirteen_

* * *

Alice et Isabelle regardaient le combat qui se déroulait non loin d'elles. La rouquine observait en connaisseuse tandis qu'Alice se demandait si sa compagne allait bien s'en sortir.

- Emi ne la loupe pas. Constata Alice.

- C'est le but. Répondit la française en voyant sa femme exécuter un fouetté-jeté. _Magnifique!_

De son côté, Emilie ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques piques à son amie qui se défendait comme elle le pouvait.

- C'est mou tout ça. Allez, sort toi les doigts du cul si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec Alice. Perso, j'voudrai bien étudier de plus près l'anatomie de ma Pelirroja...

- Parce que tu as une vie sexuelle? Rétorqua Bella en tombant sur le sol. Putain, tu fait chier! Deux fois que tu me prend par surprise!

- Ouais. Pupute Emilie à ton service. Ironisa la brune. Tu le bouge ton cul ou il te faut une pld? Debout la nymphette. C'est pas en rêvant les yeux grands ouverts des cochonneries que tu vas faire avec Alice que tu risques de m'en mettre une. (soupire) Tu sais quoi? On va arrêter. T'avances à rien et j'aime pas perdre mon temps.

- Je te fait perdre ton temps? Dit Bella, stupéfaite. J'essaie de faire ce que tu me dit.

- Le problème avec toi miss Swan, c'est que tu penses beaucoup trop à ta femme. Dès que j'en parle, y'a plus personne. A se demander si tu veux vraiment péter la gueule à Blondie.

- Ah ouais? Pourquoi tu le fait pas toi? Répliqua Bella, d'un ton sec.

- Tu le fait exprès d'être blonde? Je suis censée être morte pour ta blondasse de belle-soeur. Pour ta gouverne, y'a pas d'autre solution. Et la fuite n'est pas au programme.

- C'est ça... Et c'est celle qui étrangle sa femme quand elle dort qui me dit ça?

Emilie regarda fixement Bella et serra les poings.

- Dégage avant que je t'en colle une. Dit la française, faussement agacée.

- Désolée.

- Casse toi! Cria la brune.

- Consciente d'avoir énervé son amie, Bella fila sans demander son reste. Quand à Emilie, elle se tourna vers ses deux amies et les rejoignit.

- On dirai que Bella t'a mise en colère. Dit Alice.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Répondit Emilie en allumant une cigarette et en se mettant à côté de sa femme. Je n'ai rien contre Bella. Je veux juste la faire réagir.

- Drôle de manière d'enseigner. Objecta la belle vampire.

Si ta femme croit que je suis en pétard contre elle et que je pense réellement ce que je lui ai dit, elle aura à coeur de me prouver le contraire. (sourit) Dès que je parle de toi, elle se déconcentre. Face à moi, ce n'est pas grave mais face à Blondie... Rosalie est une vicieuse et sait très bien ou faire mal. Et puis, je l'avais prévenue que je serai une pute avec elle...

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? Dit la belle vampire en regardant vers la villa sous les regards amusés des françaises.

- Tu prends tes petites jambes et tu vas consoler Bella. Quand à moi... (regarde Isabelle) Ce sera selon le bon vouloir de ma charmante épouse...

- T'es vraiment Satan toi... plaisanta Alice en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je sais, je sais. Allez, file!

* * *

La ferrari s'arrêta devant une demeure datant de la Renaissance. Rosalie coupa le moteur, sortit et hésita quelques secondes devant la porte d'entrée avant de frapper. La porte s'ouvrit et une vampire blonde aux yeux rouges la dévisagea.

- Jane. Salua Rosalie.

Jane la salua d'un signe de tête et laissa la blonde entrer.

- Je veux voir Aro.

- Pour quel motif? Demanda Jane d'un ton neutre.

- Personnel.

Cette réponse du satisfaire Jane car elle entraîna Rosalie dans un long corridor avant de la faire arrêter devant une porte entrouverte. Rosalie entra sans frapper et vit Aro, assis dans un confortable fauteuil, avec un livre à la main. Sentant la présence de Rosalie, il leva les yeux et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres fines.

- Rosalie. Salua Aro d'une voix neutre. Je suppose que tu ne viens pas me faire une visite de courtoisie...

- Non. Répondit la blonde en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle était impressionnée par le vampire.

- Comment va la fratrie Cullen? Pure question de politesse puisque j'ai déjà la réponse. Venons en directement aux faits. Pourquoi est tu là?

Rosalie hésita à répondre car elle savait que le vampire, âgé d'au moins dix siècles, était parfaitement au courant des moindres faits et gestes de ses coreligionnaires.

- Alors? Fit Aro sans montrer de l'impatience.

- J'aurai besoin de vous pour mettre fin à une drôle d'histoire.

- Qui est?

- Alice.

- Nous y voilà. Dit le vampire en regardant son interlocutrice. Alice, Bella et les deux françaises. Toujours ta foutue obsession de vouloir garder Alice sous ta coupe.

- Pardon? Fit Rosalie, stupéfaite.

- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles ma chère et je doit dire que tout cela m'amuse. Notamment ta pathétique tentative d'intimidation face à l'une d'elles. Pas très glorieux tout ça... (sourit) Pardonne moi l'expression mais tu t'es foutue dans la merde et tu voudrai que je t'aide? Pourquoi je ferai ça?

- Alice est à moi...

- Bien sûr... Tout comme tu croyais qu'une des deux françaises allait finir dans ton lit. Ironisa Aro. Ma réponse est non. Tu peux partir.

Aro fit un signe de la main et Rosalie s'en alla, mortifiée par le rejet du vampire. Aro resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes et dit:

- Qu'en penses tu Jane?

- Vous ne lui avez pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Répondit la plus jeune.

- Pourquoi aurai-je fait cela?

- Pour avoir son point de vue.

- Pas besoin d'avoir un deuxième son de cloche. Cette histoire m'ennuie à présent et j'aimerai beaucoup qu'elle se termine. Avoua Aro en se passant une main sur le menton. Que me conseilles tu de faire?

- Observer.

- Non. Il est temps pour moi d'aller faire une petite visite à quelqu'un. Murmura le vampire en fermant les yeux. Et crois moi Jane, tu ne regretteras pas de venir avec moi...

_Et tu verras ma plus belle création..._

* * *

Accoudée à la rambarde de la terrasse, Isabelle regardait le paysage. Emilie était dans leur chambre et écoutait de la musique classique.

Carlisle observait la rouquine depuis quelques minutes et songeait qu'elle devait avoir une sacrée force de caractère pour endurer ce que sa femme lui fait inconsciemment subir.

- Tout va bien? Dit il en venant près de la française.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit la rousse sans le regarder. Je peux vous poser une question?

- Je t'écoute. Dit Carlisle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Est ce que vous connaissez votre créateur?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Fit le vampire, surpris.

- C'est toute cette histoire qui me fait penser à ça. Je veux dire... Alice a transformé Bella suite à son accident et moi, j'ai transformé Emilie quand Rosalie l'a laissée pour morte. Alice est à l'origine de Bella et je suis à l'origine d'Emi. Mais qui m'a fait? C'est ce que je me demande.

- C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. Répondit Carlisle. Pour ma part, je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est car, autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Mais, si tu le désires, je peux t'aider. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

* * *

L'eau glissait sur le corps blanc. Mains posées contre le carrelage de la douche, Bella laissait l'eau chaude la détendre. La jeune vampire pensait à ce qu'Emilie lui avait dit et se rendit compte que son amie, sous couvert de sarcasmes, la poussait à être meilleure qu'elle.

- Quand tu ne sifflotes pas sous la douche, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse. Fit Alice en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Je réfléchissais.

Alice ne répondit pas, se déshabilla et rejoignit sa femme qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- Emi veux que tu sois meilleure qu'elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi dure avec toi. Tout ce qu'elle te dit, elle ne le pense pas. Murmura Alice en lui caressant les cheveux. Pour Emi, tu es la petite soeur qu'elle n'a jamais eue...

- Et si j'échoue?murmura Bella, la tête enfouie contre l'épaule de son épouse.

- Dans ce cas là, Rosalie refera plus ample connaissance avec nous...

Tout doucement, avec la plus grande douceur, Alice releva la tête de Bella et lui caressa la joue. La jeune vampire constata que le regard d'Alice virait lentement au noir et ne put s'empêcher de frisonner en sentant les lèvres de sa femme se poser sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime. Murmura Bella.

Alice sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps, effleurant les hanches pour finalement sa poser sur l'arrondi des fesses. La tête renversée en arrière, Bella se laisser aller sous les caresses expertes d'Alice. Ses lèvres papillonnaient sur son cou et ses mains, posées sur son dos, dessinaient des formes.

Alice embrassait chaque millimètre du corps de sa femme et fini par taquiner du bout de la langue la pointe de ses seins. Les mains de Bella se posèrent sur ses épaules et, comprenant qu'elle voulait faire la même chose, Alice murmura, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le ventre plat:

_- Non. Laisse toi simplement faire..._

Bella sentait les lèvres d'Alice sur son ventre et ses mains contre ses fesses. Mains qui bougeaient, légères et indécentes, en direction de son sexe. Du bout de l'index, Alice agaçait le petit bout de chair palpitant et Bella eut l'impression que de la lave en fusion bouillonnait dans son corps.

_- Pas maintenant._ Murmura la belle vampire en sentant que sa femme allait jouir.

Alice replaça son doigt par sa langue et Bella ne put retenir un long gémissement. Son corps se tendit et elle gémit de nouveau et sentant Alice en elle. Tout en imprimant un rythme rapide, la belle vampire murmura à l'oreille de Bella:

_- Maintenant..._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice retira sa main pour la poser contre le dos de sa compagne qui avait les yeux fermés. La belle vampire sourit et lui caressa les cheveux, laissant le temps à Bella de reprendre ses esprits. La jeune vampire fini par ouvrir les yeux, embrassa son épouse et murmura:

- Je t'aime.

Alice lui sourit et voyant que l'eau coulait toujours, commença à savonner le corps de sa femme. A ses risques et périls comme Bella le lui démontra quelques minutes plus tard...

* * *

_- Non, pas là._

_- La dernière fois, tu étais d'accord._ Objecta la voix étouffée d'Emilie.

Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en voyant la brune sortir de la salle de bain.

_- Pas de jeux aquatiques alors? C'est pas drôle..._

_- La dernière fois, on a mis de l'eau partout._ Rétorqua la sulfureuse rouquine avec un sourire charmeur.

_- J'te jure que cette fois, je ferai attention._ Promis la brune. _Allez, s'il te plaît..._

_- J'ai dit non pour la douche..._ (s'asseoit sur le lit)_ Mais il me semble que nous n'avons pas expolité toutes les possibilités d'une chambre...  
_

Emilie éclata de rire et se mit face à sa femme. Une main blanche se saisit de la ceinture et la brune bascula sur la rousse.

-_ T'es vraiment qu'une obsédée._ Plaisanta Emilie en se mettant sur ses avants bras.

-_ Je me demande bien à cause de qui..._ termina Isabelle en l'embrassant.

* * *

Carlisle relisait avec attention les notes qu'il avait prise quand Isabelle lui avait raconté sa jeunesse et sa transformation. Un détail lui sauta à l'oeil.

_(…) Un accent italien, enfin je croit... Mais c'était surtout ses yeux. Rouges comme du sang... (…)_

- Nom de Dieu! Dit Carlisle en laissant tomber les feuilles sur son bureau. C'est pas possible, Isabelle doit se tromper...

- Un problème? Dit Esmée en rentrant dans le bureau de son mari. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit Carlisle. J'aide simplement Isabelle à connaître l'identité de son créateur.

- Parce que tu te sens coupable des agissements de Rosalie. Dit Esmée, perspicace, et en prenant Carlisle dans ses bras. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier?

- Oui mais ça ne colle pas pour les dates. Avoua le médecin.

- Il?

- Je peux me tromper. Concéda Carlisle en souriant. Je ne suis pas infaillible. (l'embrasse) Et si on allait « dîner »?

- Mais volontiers mon cher mari. Edward me disait qu'il y avait pas mal de biches en ce moment.

Carlisle sourit, embrassa la main d 'Esmée et le couple s'en alla.

_Si jamais Aro est le créateur d'Isabelle et que Rosalie soit allée le voir, il va venir ici pour voir son oeuvre... Aro est un manipulateur hors-pair et je craint fort qu'Isabelle soit une bombe à retardement..._

* * *

Tandis qu'un coupe de vampires chassait et la maisonnée Cullen retentissait de soupirs et de gémissements, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Aro et Jane montraient leurs cartes d'embarquement...

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous? _

_a partir de maintenant, je vais faire en sorte que les MAJ soient plus régulières._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	18. Aro

_Nouveau chapitre et je doit avouer qu'il est peu plus noir que les précédents._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_

_Thirteen_

* * *

Un drap d'une blancheur immaculée, cachant juste ce qu'il fallait, recouvrait les deux françaises. Allongée sur Isabelle qui regardait fixement le plafond, Emilie dormait.

Elle revoyait le visage énergique de son père et celui, plus doux, de sa mère.

_Pourquoi faut il que je pense à eux maintenant?_ Songeait la rousse en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle se revoyait enfant, dans les bras de son père qui la faisait tournoyer dans les airs et sa mère qui les regardaient avec bienveillance.

_Pourquoi?_

Isabelle embrassa la tête de sa femme, se leva, s'habilla et sortit par la fenêtre sans qu'Emilie ne s'en aperçoive.

_Des yeux rouges... _songeait la rousse tout en marchant. _Rouges comme du sang... Et cette voix... Froide, glaciale mais énergique..._

- Merde! Cria Isabelle en se laissant tomber près d'un arbre.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle désirait connaître son créateur mais, inconsciemment, elle le savait. Isabelle voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne se souvenait pas de 14 ans de sa vie.

* * *

Carlisle avait consulté les mails envoyés des quatre coins de l'Europe par ses différents contacts. Le médecin n'avait jamais enquêté sur les fréquentations de « ses » enfants mais la demande d'Isabelle l'avait intrigué. Surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de la période s'étalant entre 1900 et 1914.

Carlisle avait toujours été très à l'aise avec Isabelle et éprouvait toujours un grand plaisir à parler en sa compagnie de sa période italienne. Langue qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement mais Isabelle était incapable de se rappeler ou elle l'avait apprise.

_« Sûrement avec un précepteur. Mes parents tenaient à ce que je parle couramment d'autres langues que l'allemand »_ avait elle dit la première fois qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble dans ce bureau.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Forks, an 2000_

_Alice ne tenait plus en place depuis quelques jours. Tous étaient habitués à l'exubérance de la jeune femme et la fratrie Cullen, à l'exception de Rosalie, était impatiente de connaître les deux amies de la jeune femme._

_- Vous allez les adorer! Emmett, je pense que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Emilie. Vous avez le même sens de l'humour._

_- Si tu le dit. Marmonna le géant._

_- Rosalie est partie pour combien de temps? Dit Jasper à Emmett._

_- Un bon mois. Tout ça pour acheter des modèles exclusifs... Saloperie de Fashion Week..._

_- Ah, les femmes. Fit Jasper d'un ton moqueur. Heureusement qu'Edward n'en est pas une..._

_- Je te signale qu'en dehors de Rose, Edward m'accompagne assez souvent pour faire les magasins et que c'est lui qui t'habille. Répliqua Alice._

_Jasper éclata de rire et Alice rajouta, à l'attention d'Emmett:_

_- Quand à toi, une seule remarque sur ce que je peux bien faire avec Isa et Emi, une seule allusion et je te garanti que tu n'approchera pas Rosalie pendant un bon mois._

_- Et si vous faites un plan à trois, je pourrait regarder? Répliqua Emmett en riant._

_- Crétin... fit Alice en lui tapant sur la tête._

_- Oui et évite de nous parler de tes fantasmes... renchérit Jasper. (entend une voiture) Elles sont arrivées._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, la famille Cullen était sur le perron de la villa et Alice alla à la rencontre de ses amies._

_- Vous avez fait bon voyage? Demanda Alice à ses amies._

_- Un très bon voyage. Répondit Isabelle en français. N'est ce pas Emi?_

_La brune se contenta de sourire et Alice éclata de rire._

_- J'en déduis donc que la chasse était bonne._

_- Ouais... Sont plutôt petites les toile..._

_- Je sais. Coupa Alice. Evitons de trop parler en français. Carlisle le parle et le comprend très bien. (en anglais) Venez, je vais vous présenter à ma famille._

_Les présentations furent rapides car chacun se connaissait via les lettres d'Alice et sa famille était contente de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur les fameuses françaises._

_- Il paraît que tu as le même humour que moi? Dit Emmett à Emilie._

_- Plaît il? Fit la brune, faussement dédaigneuse. Celui qui arrivera à ma cheville n'est pas encore né très cher..._

_- Ca sent la démonstration fillette._

_- Si tu veux jouer à ça... répliqua Emilie, amusée. Allez, viens voir tata pour t'en prendre plein la gueule..._

_Isabelle haussa les épaules en voyant les deux amis aller à l'intérieur._

_Le séjour des françaises se passa relativement bien pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice. Tout le monde s'entendait bien et, pas une seule fois,Emmett ne lança des piques sur le fait que les trois jeunes femmes étaient dans la même chambre._

_Carlisle aimait beaucoup parler avec Isabelle et la culture de la rousse l'étonnait beaucoup. Ils commençaient à parler en anglais pour virer au français pour terminer en italien. Les deux vampires pouvaient parler pendant des heures des cultures italiennes et françaises et, à chaque fois, Carlisle était bluffé par les connaissances en matière d'histoire italienne d'Isabelle. Il lui avait donc demandé si elle avait déjà été dans ce pays mais Isabelle lui répondit par la négative et affirmait qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en connaissait un rayon sur ce pays._

* * *

Carlisle se massa les tempes et sourit en repensant à la première fois ou il avait vu les deux françaises.

_Emilie et son sens de l'humour si particulier... Isabelle et son côté inaccessible, froid mais si semblable à Aro..._

Le médecin songea à une hypothèse et se précipita sur son ordinateur.

_Et pour avoir le coeur net, merci internet! Si jamais Aro est le créateur d'Isabelle, il doit y avoir des meurtres inexpliqués.. Et si jamais c'est le cas et que je parviens à savoir si Isabelle était présente, je saurai enfin pourquoi elle ne rappelle pas de certaines choses..._

* * *

Alice retenait par les bras une Bella visiblement bien remontée contre Emilie. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait croisé la jeune vampire, la française l'asticotait.

- Alice, lâche moi! Je vais lui faire un ravalement de façade!

La belle vampire regarda son amie qui lui fit discrètement signe de ne pas relâcher sa femme. Emilie alluma une cigarette, s'approcha de Bella et lui souffla de la fumée au visage.

- Pauvre petite chose... T'es comme un roquet. Tu aboies plus que tu ne mords. (sourit) Décidément, tu ne peux rien faire quand Alice est là...

Brusquement, Bella se rua sur Emilie et enchaîna les coups de pieds et les coups de poings. La franaçse avait du mal à les esquiver et fut surprise par un crochet du droit qui l'atteignit à la tempe. La brune tomba à genoux et tapa trois fois du plat de la main sur le sol sous le regard abasourdi de Bella.

- Enfin! S'exclama Emilie en regardant son amie. Enfin!

- Tu m'expliques? Fit Bella, décontenancée devant la réaction de la brune.

- Tu as enfin réussi à m'avoir sans penser à Alice.

- Parce que tu m'a laissée faire.

- Pas du tout. Dit elle en se relevant. (grimace) Et je peux t'assurer que ta droite m'a fait mal. Maintenant que je t'ai amenée là ou je le voulais, j'arrête de faire ma pute. On va perfectionner ta technique en compagnie d'Alice.

- Pourquoi moi? Dit Alice, surprise qu'on l'incluse dans le projet.

- Pour t'assurer que je ne la chambre pas et que tu constates de tes propres yeux les progrès qu'elle a fait. (serre Bella dans ses bras) Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je te disais. C'était uniquement pour te faire réagir. Je suis fière de toi.

- Et tu es un excellent professeur. Avoua Bella.

Emilie rompit l'étreinte et mit une main dans le bas de son dos.

- En tout cas Alice, ne songe pas à mettre Bella en pétard.

Alice opina de la tête et Emilie s'en alla. La jeune vampire remarqua que son amie semblait souffrir du dos et allait en aprler à Alice mais celle ci la prit de court.

- Son dos la fait souffrir. Murmura Alice en attirant Bella dans ses bras. J'espère que Carlisle trouvera quelque chose pour faire passer la douleur...

* * *

Emilie avait rejoint Isabelle qui se trouvait dans leur chambre, assise près de la fenêtre. La rousse cessa d'écrire dans son carnet quand elle vit son épouse arriver, le visage tuméfié mais souriante.

- Bella est prête?

- Oui. Dit la brune en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Tu veux que je nettoie ton visage?

- Pas nécessaire. Dans quelques minutes, il n'y aura plus de traces. (sourit) Tu était en train d'écrire. Tu veux que je m'en ailles? Demanda Emilie car elle savait que sa femme aimait être seule quand elle écrivait.

- Tu peux rester, j'ai fini. Dit la rouquine en venant près d'elle. (observe son visage) Tu as raison, il n'y a plus rien.

Isabelle caressa lentement le visage tant aimé et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

- J'aime tout ce qui fait toi... murmura Isabelle. Tout. Ton corps, tes jambes, ton dos, tes seins, ton cou, ton visage... J'aime cette adorable fossette que tu as à la joue gauche quand tu souris... J'aime ton rire qui me donne des frissons... J'aime quand ton regard se pose sur moi et qu'il me dit que je suis la chose la plus précieuse que tu aie au monde... J'aime la femme que tu es. Je t'aime tout simplement...

Emue par cette déclaration, Emilie lui prit les mains et les embrassa. Isabelle s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant sa femme sur elle qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque les mains impatientes de la rouquine se glissèrent sous sa chemise...

* * *

Jane s'efforçait de respecter les limitations de vitesses tandis qu'Aro, installé à l'arrière, était perdu dans ses pensées. Les yeux clos, le vieux vampire essayait de voir ce que faisait Sa créature. Dans le rétroviseur, Jane vit un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres de son maître. Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la route.

_Quel crétin... Doublé d'un pervers en plus..._

- Attention Jane, je t'entend. Répondit Aro sans ouvrir les yeux. A crétin, crétin et demi. Concentre toi sur la route et ne pense plus que je suis un pervers.

* * *

Isabelle roula sur le côté et Emilie s'allongea sur le ventre. La rousse caressa le dos de sa femme qui tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu es tellement belle. Murmura Emilie.

Isabelle remarqua que sa femme grimaçait et retira la main de son dos.

- Tu as mal?

- Ce sont les cicatrices. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer.

- Tu ne devais pas les remontrer à Carlisle? Dit Isabelle, inquiète.

- Si mais comme les douleurs s'espaçaient, je n'ai pas jugé utile de retourner le voir. Ça ne revient que quand je suis avec Bella.

- T'es incorrigible. Soupira Isabelle.

- Que veux tu, on ne se refait pas. Murmura la brune en prenant Isabelle dans ses bras.

Une jambe d'Emilie se glissa entre les siennes et elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Isabelle sourit et Emilie murmura:

- Je t'aime Pelirroja...

* * *

Dans le salon, Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Bella écoutaient Edward qui jouait du piano. L'ambiance était détendue mais Emmett, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des piques, dit:

- C'est moi ou nos françaises font du sport? (hausse le ton) Besoin d'un coup de main?

- Va te faire foutre! Dit une voix provenant de l'étage que tout le monde reconnu comme étant celle d'Emilie. Va te mater un porno et ne fait plus chier!

- Y'a pas photo, Emi sait me remettre à ma place. Commenta Emmett alors que tout le monde riait.

- Je le fait tout le temps. Rétorqua la française en arrivant dans le salon en compagnie d'Isabelle. Et à titre d'info mon cher Emmett, nous ne passons pas tout notre temps à faire du sport de chambre. (Isabelle lui donne un coup de coude) Quoi?

- Tant de mauvaise foi me laisse sans voix. Répondit Isabelle sous le regard furibond de son épouse.

- Ça sent l'abstinence! S'exclama Bella.

- Continue sur ta lancée et c'est une semaine. Fit Isabelle à Emilie.

- Hé! dit cette dernière, outrée.

- Y'a rien de mieux que l'abstinence. Continua Emmett, ravi de la tournure des évènements.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? Dit la brune à Bella.

- Je vais me gêner. Répliqua la jeune vampire.

-Isabella Swan-Cullen, si tu continues, tu auras la même punition. Dit Alice en mettant sa main sur la bouche de sa femme.

Jasper allait en rajouter une couche quand Edward dit, d'une voix ferme:

- N'y songe même pas sinon, même punition.

Les trois « punis » se tournèrent vers Emmett qui, en les voyant, se demanda si sa dernière heure n'était pas arrivée.

- Quoi? Dit le géant. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si...

- La ferme! S'exclamèrent les trois « punis » sous les rires de leurs compagnons.

Un bruit inhabituel parvint à leurs oreilles et tous allèrent dehors. Le groupe vit une Ford Mustang arrêtée devant la villa et chacun pensa que c'était Rosalie. Aussitôt, Alice se mit devant Bella et Emilie serra très fort la main d'Isabelle. La portière s'ouvrit et Aro fit son apparition avec Jane.

- Bien le bonsoir. Dit Aro sans sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait là? Fit Carlisle, surpris.

Aro dévisagea tout le monde et fini par sourire en voyant Isabelle. Emilie s'en rendit compte et dit:

- C'est qui ce vieux pervers? (à Aro) T'es un vieux pote à Blondie et tu viens foutre le bordel?

Aro ne répondit pas de suite, tout à sa contemplation de la rouquine.

- Bonsoir Carlisle. Dit il au bout de quelques secondes. (à Isabelle) Ma très chère amie, pouvez vous dire à votre charmante épouse qui je suis? (rit) Ou avais-je la tête, vous ne vous souvenez plus de moi... (à Emilie) Aro pour vous servir lieutenant Dupont.

- Tu connais ce vieux pervers? Murmura Emilie à Isabelle. _Mais d'ou il me connait celui là?_

- Non. Répondit la rouquine qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux rouges d'Aro.

- Aro, qu'est ce que tu fait ici? Répéta Carlisle tout en regardant son ancien mentor.

- Voir une amie qui m'est chère. Répondit calmement Aro.

Les pires craintes de Carlisle étaient fondées. Aro était bel et bien le Créateur d'Isabelle et il constatai avec effroi que la rousse était incapable de détacher son regard d'Aro.

* * *

_Venez avec moi ma très chère amie... _

_Non._

_Venez avec moi et je vous révèlerai la partie cachée de votre histoire... Venez avec moi avant que je n'utilise un autre moyen..._

_Non._

_Non? Vous l'aurez voulu..._

* * *

Aro ferma les yeux et Isabelle tomba sur le sol, inanimée. Emilie le dévisagea et dit, d'une voix sourde:

- Qu'a tu fait à ma femme espèce de salopard?

- Rien de bien méchant... J'ai ôté le voile de ses souvenirs...

- Je vais te... cria la brune en se précipitant sur Aro.

Aro fit un geste de la main et la française se retrouva projetée contre un arbre. Le vieux vampire eu un sourire satisfait et alla en direction d'Isabelle. Carlisle, comprenant qu'Aro n'hésiterai pas à faire usage de sa force, dit:

- On recule.

- On peut pas laisser Isabelle comme ça. Objecta Bella en voulant aller mettre la rousse en sûreté mais Carlisle la retint. Lâche moi!

- Traite moi de vieux con, d'abruti sans cervelle et je ne sais quoi d'autre mais nous ne devons pas intervenir...

Aro s'agenouilla près d'Isabelle et effleura la chevelure rousse.

- Une vieille histoire va bientôt se terminer... murmura le vieux vampire en prenant Isabelle dans ses bras. Une autre renait de ses cendres... _Et le grand inquisiteur succombe de nouveau à l'archange du mal..._

* * *

_Je suis la Reine des sadiques! Si vous voulez la suite d'ici peu, je veux des reviews! (et j'attends celle de la wallonne qui se reconnaitra^^)  
_

_A bientôt,_

_13  
_


	19. Back to Black

_Voici la suite! Vous allez enfin en apprendre plus sur Isabelle._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Thirteen_

_PS: Yaplus2pseudo: merci infiniment pour ta review et, ravie que mon histoire te plaise!  
_

* * *

_Et le grand Inquisiteur succombe de nouveau à l'archange du Mal_

Aro avait murmuré cette phrase tout en regardant Isabelle qui était toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour d'Alice et Carlisle tenait toujours Bella. Tous attendaient qu'Aro dise quelque chose mais le vieux vampire se contentait de regarder la rouquine. Un sourire illuminait son visage et Aro regagna son véhicule suivi par Jane qui avait montré de l'indifférence face aux derniers évènements. D'un signe nonchalant de la main, il salua les vampires et la voiture démarra.

Une fois Aro parti, Carlisle relâcha Bella qui, accompagnée d'Alice, allèrent voir Emilie. Esmée se tourna vers son mari et dit, d'une voix empreinte de colère:

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait? Pourquoi tu n'as pas empêché Aro de prendre Isabelle? Qu'est ce qui se passe entre eux?

- Je vous le dirai quand Emilie sera avec nous.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant? Répliqua Esmée.

- Par ce que c'est comme ça. Dit il d'un ton sec.

Pendant ce temps, Alice et Bella arrivèrent près d'un séquoïa abattu et virent leur amie, allongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés et le visage en sang. Alice se pencha sur la brune et regarda si elle était blessée quelque part.

- Plus de peur que de mal. Dit Alice à sa femme.

Bella lâcha un soupir de soulagement et Emilie ouvrit les yeux.

_- Isa..._ murmura la brune.

- Tout va bien. Mentit Alice pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Comment va t'elle? Demanda Emilie en se mettant péniblement debout. _Ben putain, il a de la force l'animal..._

Alice et Bella ne savaient pas quoi répondre et, devant leur manque de réaction, Emilie dit, d'une voix sèche:

- Ou est Isabelle? Bordel de merde, dites moi ou est ma femme!

- Aro l'a emmenée. Répondit doucement Alice.

- Où?

Alice ne répondit pas et une odeur parvint à leurs narines. Sans attendre ses amies, Emilie suivit l'odeur et vit Rosalie, adossée contre un arbre, totalement surprise de la voir.

- T'es pas morte? Lâcha la blonde en la dévisageant.

- Je suis toujours là blondie. Rétorqua Emilie en s'avançant vers elle. Vu que tu passes ton temps à espionner, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions...

La française se rapprochait de Rosalie et la blonde envisageait une option, la fuite mais elle eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste que la main droite de la brune la saisit à la gorge.

- Où est ma femme? Demanda Emilie tout en la soulevant du sol.

- Ou sont passées tes bonnes manières? Ironisa Rosalie.

- Dans ton cul connasse. Répondit la brune avec un léger sourire. Ou ce vieux pervers l'a emmenée?

_Isabelle est sa création? M'étonnes pas qu'il ne voulait pas m'aider..._

- C'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ce foutoir. Tu as été voir Aro et tu lui as tout raconté... Je vais te...

Emilie ne put rien dire d'autre car Bella s'était jetée sur elle, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. Alice dévisagea sa soeur et dit, d'une voix froide:

- Tu te casses et tu vas vite fait aller voir Aro pour lui dire qu'on ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

- Et pourquoi je le ferai? Répondit Rosalie en se massant le cou.

- Parce que si tu ne le fait pas, je t'expédie en petits morceaux chez ton pote! Hurla Emilie qui se débattait dans les bras de Bella. Qu'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je jure qu'il aura sa tête d'encastrée dans un mur.

Rosalie sembla peser le pour et le contre et détala sans demander son reste.

- Je te lâche que si tu me jure de ne pas courir après elle. Dit Bella à Emilie une fois que la blonde fut partie.

- C'est elle qui a envoyé l'autre pervers ici. Répliqua Emilie.

- Non. Dit Alice en venant vers elles. Aro ne vient jamais s'interposer dans nos affaires. Il ne se déplace que si c'est important à ses yeux.

- Alors, pourquoi ce connard a prit Isa?

- J'en sais rien. Avoua Alice. J'en sais strictement rien.

Bella relâcha son étreinte et Emilie se passa une main dans les cheveux, désemparée.

* * *

Carlisle attendait le retour du trio dans le salon ou la fratrie avait prit place. Le vampire était plongé dans ses pensées. Pensées qu'il avait bloquées par rapport à Edward qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui en interdisait l'accès. Le trio fini par faire son apparition et Alice dit à Carlisle:

- Un léger contre temps.

- Blonde à forte poitrine. Ironisa Emilie. Rosalie a fait son come back. (regarde Carlisle) Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris.

- En effet. Répondit Carlisle. Je ne le suis pas et le fait que vous ayez vu Rosalie renforce mon hypothèse. (à Emilie) Est ce que tu connait Aro?

- Inconnu au bataillon. Et je vous rappelle qu'avec Bella, nous sommes les plus jeunes...

- Isabelle ne t'en a jamais parlé?

- Pourquoi m'aurai t'elle parlé de cette tête de con? Dit elle, énervée. (le dévisageant) Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous la jouer Père Castor en plus... J'en ai ras le cul! Ma rouquine est avec un vieux con qui s'apparente à Dark Vador et vous, au lieu de mettre en place une expédition commando pour aller récupérer ma femme, vous allez encore faire de la théorie! Y'en à marre!

Sans rien dire de plus, Emilie alla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Isabelle. Alice et Bella se demandèrent s'il fallait aller rejoindre leur amie et Emmett dit, à la surprise générale:

- Alice, va la voir. Carlisle, sa femme vient de se faire kidnappée par Aro. Tu crois qu'elle est en état de t'écouter?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice était devant la porte de la chambre des deux françaises et entra sans frapper. Emilie était étendue sur le lit, serrant dans ses bras l'oreiller d'Isabelle. La belle vampire s'assit sur le lit, non sans avoir posé sur la table de chevet quelques bouteilles de vodka qu'elle avaient prises avant de venir.

- On va la retrouver. Murmura Alice.

- Sans elle, je ne suis rien. C'est comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi... Et ça fait mal. Alice, si on ne retrouve pas ma belle rouquine...

- On la retrouvera en un seul morceau. Répondit la belle vampire en lui caressant les cheveux. Et l'autre folle tordue, on lui règlera son compte, je te le promets.

Alice l'embrassa doucement sur le front et s'en alla. Avisant les bouteilles de vodka, Emilie en prit une, l'ouvrit et la bu.

* * *

_Allemagne, 1900_

_Comme à son habitude, Isabelle Bergman, beauté rousse de dix-neuf ans, faisait sa promenade matinale à cheval dans l'immense propriété de ses parents. La jeune femme, unique héritière d'une longue lignée d'aristocrates qui avaient donné plusieurs officiers et diplomates à son pays, dépensait sans compter son héritage et avait une vie privée des plus dissolues, au plus grand désespoir de sa mère qui aimerait que sa fille unique se marie. Mais son père, libéral et très ouvert d'esprit pour l'époque, fermait les yeux sur les frasques de sa fille et en était même heureux._

_Isabelle était née en France, de père allemand et de mère française mais avait toujours vécu en Allemagne. Son enfance et son adolescence, elle les avaient passés auprès de différents précepteurs. A dix ans à peine, la jeune Isabelle parlait couramment anglais et savait suivre une conversation en espagnol. Concernant le français, elle le parlait avec sa mère mais, de temps en temps, Hans utilisait cette langue bien qu'il lui parlât le plus souvent en allemand._

_A quinze ans, Isabelle connu ses premiers émois avec une jeune femme venue lui enseigner les arts. Cette passion durera deux ans. Deux ans au cours desquels, une transformation s'opéra chez l'adolescente. Elle ne supportait plus l'éducation d'Agathe qui veillait à lui transmettre les valeurs qu'elle tenait de sa mère: respect et obéissance aux hommes, le fameux KKK (Kinder, Kirche, Küche), autrement dit: « enfants, église, cuisine ». La rouquine se rapprochait de plus en plus de son père qui était plus qu'heureux de passer du temps avec sa fille._

_- Il est dommage que tu ne soit pas née garçon. Avait il dit un jour à sa fille tandis qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, dans l'immense salle à manger familliale._

_- Pourquoi me dites vous cela? Fit Isabelle, étonnée._

_- Parce que tu n'aurais pas besoin de te cacher. Répondit Hans avec un léger sourire. Si la nature t'aurai faite homme, tes amours ne seraient pas cachés._

_- Mais ce n'est pas le cas et je ne ressent pas le désir d'être avec un homme._

_- Te font ils peur? Demanda Hans, d'une voix douce._

_- Non mais ils ne m'attirent pas. Dit Isabelle avec une très grande franchise._

_- Tu es libre de tes choix ma très chère fille. Je ne te laisserai jamais t'enfermer dans quelque chose qui n'est pas toi._

_- Que voulez vous dire?_

_- Que tu ne dois pas écouter ta mère quand elle te parle de te trouver un mari et de faire des enfants. Ça ne sert à rien de cacher ce que l'on est. (sourit) Ne te méprend pas Isabelle. J'aime infiniment ta mère mais comme un frère aime une soeur. Que veux tu... Il faut sauvegarder les apparences. Conclut le diplomate en allumant une cigarette et en souriant à sa fille._

_Isabelle sourit à son tour._

_Bientôt, la réputation de l'héritière de l'illustre famille Bergman fut sulfureuse. Dans tout le Länd, chacun savait que la rouquine couchait avec des femmes et qu'elle avait des maîtresses un peu partout. Réputation qui faisait bien rire la principale concernée ainsi que son père._

_Réputation qui parvint très vite aux oreilles d'un voyageur italien qui était de passage. Aro faisait le tour de l'Europe afin de mieux connaître la nature humaine._

_La première rencontre entre Aro et Isabelle eu lieu alors que cette dernière rentrait à l'aube. Isabelle revenait d'une de ses amantes et Aro venait de boire le sang d'un adolescent. La rousse rentrait chez elle à pied et croisa le vampire. Aro la salua et Isabelle fut frappée par son regard rouge. Couleur qu'elle mit sur le fait qu'elle avait pas mal bu. _

* * *

_Jane va avoir une nouvelle compagne de jeux..._songeait Aro en contemplant Isabelle qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance.

Tout en conduisant, Jane jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

- Tu te demandes ce que je lui trouve. Fit Aro d'une voix douce.

- Oui. Je vous connait assez pour savoir que vous ne ramenez pas n'importe qui chez nous.

- Voici la raison. Dit le vieux vampire en montrant Isabelle.

- Elle n'a rien de particulier hormis sa beauté. Concéda Jane. Pourquoi elle?

- C'est ma Création.

- Tout comme je suis la vôtre. Fit remarquer la blonde tout en se concentrant sur la route.

- Peut être mais c'est mon Archange du mal...

* * *

_Aro avait été littéralement fasciné par ce bref contact avec la rousse. Il sentait qu'il pouvait en faire quelque chose de surréaliste et qu'elle serait la plus belle de ses créations. Aro décida de l'espionner discrètement._

_Isabelle jouait sur son physique androgyne et Aro était surpris de toujours la voir arriver à ses fins tout comme il fut surpris de la voir manipuler son monde avec une facilité déconcertante._

_L'observation devient quotidienne et, un jour, Aro décida qu'il était temps d'en faire une vampire. Il l'aborda peu avant l'aube. Isabelle sortait d'une de ses amantes, habillée en homme et elle fumait une cigarette._

_- Bonjour. Fit le vieux vampire quand Isabelle passa devant lui._

_La rousse ne prit pas la peine de répondre et répondit au salut par un signe de la main._

_- Vous pourriez au moins répondre frauleïn Bergman._

_Isabelle s'arrêta et fit volte face au vampire qui sourit en la voyant._

_- Le mari cocu veut régler ses comptes? Dit elle sans sourire et d'un ton froid._

_- Absolument pas. Répondit Aro, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Je ne marche pas sur vos plates-bandes. Quand bien même ce serai le cas, je ne m'abaisserai pas à chercher querelle à une femme, aussi charmante soit elle._

_- Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que vous me voulez. Rétorqua la rousse en haussant les épaules. Et puis, j'ai une sainte horreur qu'un inconnu m'adresse la parole pour me sortir des inepties..._

_Isabelle commença à partir mais une main glaciale se posa sur son avant bras._

_- Lâchez-moi._

_- Seulement si je le désire. Répondit il en esquissant un sourire cruel. Ne cherchez pas à vous dégager, je suis capable de briser votre avant bras d'une simple pression de la main._

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi? Fit Isabelle d'une voix blanche._

_Aro respira profondément son parfum et répondit, tout en approchant ses dents de son cou:_

_- Mais tout ce qui fait vous très chère amie..._

* * *

- Tu dois trouver mon bavardage insipide et sans raison. Dit Aro à Jane.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous l'avez transformée. Pardonnez moi l'expression mais... Pourquoi avoir prit la traînée du coin?

Aro haussa un sourcil et fit signe à Jane de s'arrêter. La voiture s'immobilisa sur la bas-côté et Aro en sortit avec Isabelle qu'il déposa doucement sur le sol. Le vieux vampire retroussa sa manche et, d'un geste vif, s'entailla l'avant bras.

_- Ma chère amie, votre sieste a assez duré..._murmura Aro en pressant sa plaie contre les lèvres d'Isabelle.

Au contact du sang sur ses lèvres, la rousse s'agita et commença à se réveiller. Aro avait les yeux mi-clos et Jane ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de son maître qui se faisait boire.

- Cela suffit. Dit le vampire au bout de quelques secondes.

Jane vit Aro lécher sa plaie et les deux vampires regardèrent Isabelle qui se réveillait. La rousse ouvrit les yeux et Jane constata qu'au lieu de voir le regard ocre typique des végétariens, des prunelles rouges sang la fixaient, dénuées de toute expression.

- Bonjour Isabelle. Dit Aro en souriant. Comment vous sentez vous?

- Divinement bien. Répondit Isabelle d'une voix rauque. (observe Aro) Vous n'avez pas changé.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Fit remarquer Jane.

Isabelle dévisagea Jane et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Tu es qui? Ma nouvelle compagne de jeu? Si c'est le cas, je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

- Compagne de jeu? Fit Jane, surprise. Et puis quoi encore? T'espère me convertir?

Avec un sourire éclatant, Isabelle se releva, saisit Jane et la gorge et murmura:

- Personne ne m'a jamais résisté. Personne. Et ce n'est pas toi, jeunette, qui va commencer.

- Cela suffit. Intervint le vieux vampire. Isabelle, lâchez Jane. N'allez pas me la tuer de sang froid. (sourit) Nous allons reprendre la route pour aller chez nous.

- Je me disais bien qu'on était pas au bon endroit. Ironisa la rousse en lâchant Jane.

Jane se massa le cou et devait bien s'avouer qu'Isabelle était dangereuse.

- Tu auras les réponses plus tard. Fit Aro à Jane. En attendant, reprend ta place au volant et essaie de ne pas lui chercher des noises.

* * *

Villa

Carlisle arrêta de parler et chacun le regardait, un peu effrayé par le récit qu'il avait fait.

- Pourquoi avoir prit Isabelle? Demanda Alice tout en caressant les mains d'une Bella silencieuse. En quoi Isabelle l'intéressait?

- Son éducation, son côté libertin, le fait qu'elle soit polyglotte sans oublier qu'elle venait d'une excellente famille. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'à l'époque, Isabelle était âgée de dix-neuf ans et que l'être humain est encore influençable à cet âge là. (se masse les tempes) Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails pour la suite mais le surnom qu'Aro lui a donné résume assez bien ce qu'elle a fait par la suite.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir... murmura Emmett.

- Isabelle a massacré de sang-froid toute sa famille. Poussée par Aro, elle les a torturés et tués. Elle a également tué tout ceux qui avaient eu une relation proche ou lointaine avec elle...

Le bruit d'une bouteille se fracassant sur le sol les fit tous se tourner vers la source du bruit et ils virent Emilie qui regardait Carlisle avec stupéfaction, une expression de douleur dans le regard. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches mais pas assez rapidement car Alice constata qu'elles tremblaient.

_- Ma rouquine pourrait être Satan en personne , je m'en tamponne comme de l'an quarante._ Fit Emilie d'une voix sourde. _Je suis avec elle pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ce n'est pas quatorze ans de sa vie que je ne connait pas qui vont me faire cesser de l'aimer._

_- Je ne dit pas le contraire._ Répondit Carlisle en la regardant.

_- Alors vous comprendrez aisément que j'en ai ras le cul que vous vous la jouiez Père Castor! Ma femme est avec Aro. Elle n'est pas avec n'importe qui puisque cette folasse est son Créateur! On attend quoi pour faire une expédition commando? Le déluge? Le but de la manip', c'est de la retrouver, pas de me faire veuve!_

- Bien dit. Fit Emmett à son amie. Assez de parlotte et place à l'action.

* * *

_Prochaine mise à jour dans le week end. Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?_

_A bientôt,_

_13  
_


	20. Des nouvelles

_Chapitre un peu plus gai que les précédents avec (roulement de tambour)... Un lemon! Et oui, j'ai pensé aux obsédées^^_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

* * *

Aro regardait la silhouette familière et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres fines. Le plan qu'il avait imaginé se déroulait à la perfection et il savait que son ancien disciple ne tenterai rien avant l'hiver.

Dans la bibliothèque, le vieux vampire écoutait les joutes verbales entre la sulfureuse rouquine et Jane et il trouvait que cela ne manquait pas de piquant.

_Tôt ou tard, Isabelle t'aura_.

- Allons, allons, jeune fille. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. Tu finiras dans mon lit, que tu le veuilles ou non. Fit Isabelle, d'une voix doucereuse.

- Quand il neigera au Sahara, c'est à dire jamais! Répliqua Jane, acerbe.

- Fait pas ta vierge effarouchée ma mignonne. Répondit la rousse. Ce que je vais te faire n'est pas désagréable...

- Merde. Dit Jane en lui faisant un geste équivoque du majeur. (à Aro) Dites à votre cougar que je ne fait pas chez les vieux et encore moins chez les vieilles peaux comme elle!

Aro haussa les épaules et fit signe à Jane de sortir. La vampire obéit et il se rapprocha d'Isabelle. Le vieux vampire lui sourit et la rousse, observant son Créateur, dit:

- Je connais ce regard. Vous avez quelque chose pour moi.

- Oui. Venez avec moi ma très chère amie. Mon présent devrait beaucoup vous plaire.

* * *

- Il en est hors de question! Dit Carlisle à Emilie et Emmett.

- Et pourquoi? Répliqua la française, agacée par ce refus.

- Avec la saison, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer. Répondit Edward tout en désignant discrètement à Carlisle les mains de son amie qui tremblaient. Autant te trimballer en plein soleil avec une pancarte indiquant que tu es une vampire!

Curieusement, Emilie ne répondit pas et préféra s'en aller sous les regards inquiets de tout le monde, excepté Alice.

- Tu sais ou elle va? Demanda Carlisle à Alice.

- Chez elle. Répondit la belle vampire. Emi a besoin d'être toute seule.

- Tu as vu ses mains?

- Oui. Elle ne va pas faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré ou de dangereux. Pas quand elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cela indique juste qu'il faut la laisser toute seule. Il faut juste qu'elle garde son calme.

- Calme qu'elle ne garde pas quand elle dort. Fit remarquer Carlisle.

- Ça, je suis à même de le gérer. Il n'y pas qu'Isa qui sache la calmer. Répondit posément la belle vampire.

- En parlant d'Isabelle, essaie d'avoir une vision de ce qu'elle fait.

- J'essaierai. Promis Alice en regardant sa femme.

* * *

Dans l'appartement que les deux françaises occupaient quand elles venaient à Forks, le plus grand silence régnait. Assise dans un fauteuil, la brune avait le regard fixé sur une photo prise le jour de leur mariage. L'un des moments les plus heureux de sa longue vie. Emilie s'étira,s e leva et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Les yeux rivés au plafond, la française ne cessait de revoir Aro emmener Isabelle. Image qui était gravé au fer rouge en elle. Image dont elle ne se débarrassait pas. Elle alluma une cigarette et, sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Larmes de douleur... Un son franchit ses lèvres. Celui du désespoir.

En entendant ce cri, Alice et Bella qui étaient entrées chez Emilie sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, allèrent dans la chambre. Sans rien dire, la belle vampire s'allongea près de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Alice sentait qu'Emilie avait besoin d'être réconfortée et c'est ce qu'elle faisait par le simple fait de la tenir dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux. Bella laissa les deux amies seules et alla dans le salon. Dans la chambre, Emilie avait fini par s'endormir et Alice rejoignit son épouse qui regardait une photo des deux françaises.

- Comment va t'elle?

- Elle dort. Murmura Alice en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Nous pouvons la laisser sans crainte.

- Si tu le dit. Répondit Bella sans vraiment y croire.

- Rentrons chez nous. Murmura de nouveau Alice en prenant la main de sa femme. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Emi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne voudra pas en parler et nous déranger. C'est sa façon à elle de se protéger. De nous protéger...

* * *

Les mains glissent sur la peau immaculée tandis que les lèvres sont scellées l'une à l'autre. Des doux soupirs viennent mourir dans le creux de l'oreille et les corps se mouvent dans la pénombre. Alice est partout et nulle part à la fois, tel un courant d'air. Pourtant, elle sens les mains de Bella se poser sur le bas de son dos. La main droite d'Alice se promène sur l'une de ses cuisses, lascive. La belle vampire sens l'essence de Bella mouiller ses doigts quand elle effleure la vulve de cette dernière. Tout comme elle sent que Bella n'en peut plus qu'elle la fasse languir.

Tout en l'embrassant, son index massa le bouton de chair et Bella laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Alice lui sourit et, tout doucement, introduisit un doigt sans cesser son massage. Les yeux rivés sur le visage de on épouse, Alice suivait la lente montée du plaisir. Le corps de Bella ondulait sous sa main et Alice sentait qu'elle allait venir. Elle bougeait son entrejambe contre la cuisse de Bella au même rythme que sa main et gémit quand l'orgasme la saisit.

_- Amour, je vais..._ murmura Bella d'une voix rauque.

Rapidement, Alice remplaça sa main par sa langue et Bella posa ses mains sur la tête nichée entre ses jambes. La langue d'Alice faisait défiler monts et merveilles derrière les paupières closes de Bella qui n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au moment ou une onde de plaisir la traversa. Ses mains quittèrent la tête d'Alice et empoignèrent les draps. Alice fini par remonter, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et s'allongea délicatement contre Bella, la tête entre ses seins. De sa main libre, Bella lui caressa le dos et fini par inverser les positions pour se retrouver au dessus d'Alice qui avait deviné les intentions de son épouse...

* * *

- Nous arrivons dans votre chambre ma chère amie. Dit Aro en ouvrant la porte. Cela vous plaît?

Sur un lit qu'Isabelle n'avait jamais vu, une humaine y était apparemment endormie. La sulfureuse rouquine se passa la langue sur les lèvres et huma l'air.

- Absolument. Et son parfum est exquis.

- Ravi qu'elle vous plaise. Répondit Aro. Elle est toute à vous. Faites en ce que vous voulez. (sourit) Amusez vous bien.

Aro parti, Isabelle alla s'asseoir près de l'humaine et l'observa. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. La rousse resta pensive quelques secondes avant de réaliser que la jeune femme sur le lit était une connaissance de sa femme. Isabelle secoua légèrement l'humaine qui sursauta en voyant un regard rouge la fixer.

- Je suis où?

- Calmez vous. Dit Isabelle d'une voix douce. Vous êtes en Italie, vous vous souvenez?

- Qu'est ce que je fait ici? Vous aller me tuer? Dit la jeune femme, inquiète.

Isabelle eut un sourire neutre, prit la télécommande de la chaîne hifi et de la musique classique se fit entendre.

- Super. J'ai toujours rêvé de mourir en entendant du Wagner... ironisa l'humaine.

- Ne dites pas d'âneries. Répondit Isabelle en prenant une enveloppe.

- Vous allez me faire quoi?

- Vous donner l'occasion de partir en un seul morceau.

- Hein?

- Je suis sensée vous tuer mais je ne le ferai pas. Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai une part d'humanité. (sourit) Et il se trouve que nous avons une connaissance en commun et que j'aimerai beaucoup que vous lui rendiez visite.

- Je ne vous suis pas du tout. Je suis sensée connaître qui?

- Ma femme. Répondit Isabelle. Allons miss W, vous ne connaissez pas Emi? La française littéralement obsédée par sa rouquine?

La jeune femme sourit et se détendit en entendant le surnom que la rouquine avait dit.

- La fameuse pelirroja de la française. Enchantée.

- De même. Répondit Isabelle avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi vous voulez que j'aille voir Emi? Il y a un problème entre vous?

- On peut dire ça.

- L'ex qui sort du placard?

- Si on veut. Dit la rousse avec un sourire en coin. Telle que je connais Emi, elle va être suspicieuse car mon odeur est partout sur vous. Vous lui donnerez cette enveloppe et vous lui direz certains détails qui ne sont connus que de nous deux. Vous aller sûrement voir Alice et vous lui direz que le régime alimentaire italien ne me réussit pas et qu'il faut que j'en change. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi? (Miss W hoche la tête) Très bien. Ne vous laissez pas distraire par la musique et écoutez moi attentivement...

* * *

Deux jours plus tard

Emilie était chez elle, assise devant son piano. La française jouait plusieurs morceaux de musique classique et pensait à sa femme.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée. Dit Alice en la rejoignant.

Emilie arrêta de jouer, alluma une cigarette et répondit:

- Cauchemars. Bella n'est pas avec toi?

- Elle fait les magasins de déco avec Esmée. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrai croire, j'ai horreur d'aller dans ce genre de magasin.

- Vous vous décidez enfin à décorer votre appart?

- Ouais. Ça occupe l'esprit.

- Si tu le dit. Marmonna la brune en écrasant sa cigarette.

Alice ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie et sourit en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu attends de la visite?

- Non. Répondit la française en se levant.

Emilie alla ouvrir et fut surprise de voir une jeune femme devant sa porte. La vampire fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur de son épouse sur l'humaine qui eut un soupir de soulagement en la voyant.

- Entre. Dit la vampire en la laissant passer.

- Merci

Emilie conduisit la jeune femme dans le salon et Alice sentit à son tour l'odeur de la rouquine sur l'humaine.

- Je vais sur le balcon. Dit la belle vampire.

Alice partie, Emilie dévisagea la nouvelle venue et dit:

- Qu'est ce que tu fait là? T'es pas sensée être chez toi avec ta femme?

- Si mais...

- Pourquoi je sens l'odeur d'Isabelle sur toi?

- Ne t'énerve pas. J'étais en Italie à faire la touriste et je me suis retrouvée dans le lit de ta femme.

- Et qu'est ce que vous y avez fait? Fit Emilie, soupçonneuse.

Miss W leva les yeux au ciel et répondit, d'un ton neutre:

- Rien du tout. Je ne touche pas aux femmes mariées et tu le sais. J'ai vu Isa et j'ai une enveloppe pour toi. Elle m'a parlé certaines choses connues de vous deux. Isa avait raison en disant que tu était soupçonneuse.

Emilie la dévisagea, n'arrivant pas à deviner si son amie était manipulée par Aro ou si elle disait la vérité.

- Je t'écoute. Dit la française en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et en allumant une cigarette. Mais t'es prévenue. Si jamais tu me racontes des conneries, j'te fait bouffer tes ovaires et tout ce qui va avec.

- Lors de votre première rencontre, tu l'as envoyée bouler parce que tu voulais être toute seule. Isa m'a aussi dit que tu es capable de citer tout les peintres de l'école flamande ainsi que les Impressionnistes. Tu connaît par coeur « Heureux qui comme Ulysse ». Ton livre de chevet est « l'Ecume des Jours » de Boris Vian. Quand tu es agacée par quelque chose, tu joues avec ton alliance... Tu lui a également dit qu'en la voyant, c'est comme si elle était une éternelle redécouverte...

D'un geste de la main, Emilie fit signe à son amie d'arrêter. La vampire était soulagée qu'Isabelle ne l'ai pas oubliée et que miss W ne soit pas un émissaire d'Aro. Elle sourit à son amie qui lui donna une enveloppe. Alice revint et constata que son amie avait le sourire.

- Vous êtes Alice?

Oui.

- Isa m'a chargée de vous dire que le régime italien ne lui convient pas et qu'il est urgent qu'elle en change.

- J'en prend note. On va lui expédier quelques douceurs de chez nous. Répondit Alice avec un sourire plus qu'éloquent. (à Emilie) _Je file chez mon père. Pas d'âneries._

_- Alice, elle est francophone... _

Alice sourit, s'en alla et Emilie éclata de rire.

- Qui y'a t'il de si drôle? S'enquit miss W.

- Si tu savais... Il se trouve qu'Isa a toujours eu du mal avec la bouffe étrangère... (sourit) Je vais te refiler quelques adresses sympas à Paname. T'auras qu'à y aller avec ta moitié.

- Je ne peut pas accepter.

- Si, au contraire. Tu vas me faire plaisir en acceptant. C'est ma façon à moi de te remercier de m'avoir donné de bonnes nouvelles. (sourit) Et défense de faire des choses pas très nettes...

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? Rétorqua la jeune femme, amusée.

- Touchée! Admis la française en riant. Allez la Wallonne, pose tes sacs dans un coin et enfile une veste, je t'emmène dîner...

- Et défense de reluquer mon cul obsédée.

- Je ne reluque que celui de ma rouquine et tu le sais. (sourit) Allez, dépêche!

* * *

Tête renversée en arrière, Isabelle écoutait de la musique classique tout en se demandant si l'amie d'Emilie avait bien rempli sa mission.

_J'espère bien que oui. J'espère qu'Emi va bien et qu'elle essaie de dormir sinon, c'est la catastrophe assurée pour tout le monde..._

La rousse se raidit en sentant la présence de Jane dans sa chambre.

- On t'a jamais dit qu'écouter aux portes, ce n'était pas bien? Demanda Isabelle en se levant. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Aro ne te l'a pas dit?

- L'humaine n'est plus là? S'enquit Jane en fixant la française.

- Comme tu peux le constater, elle n'est plus là. Répondit la rousse d'un ton dédaigneux. Pourquoi? Tu voulais être à sa place?

- Surtout pas.

- Et bien casse-toi. (se rapproche de Jane et pose une main sur son épaule) J'ai surtout pas besoin qu'une gamine vienne voir ce que je fait. Fout moi le camp avant que je ne décide de faire de toi ma prochaine victime...

Jane tourna les talons et s'en alla.

_Dépêchez vous, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis plus..._

* * *

_Je vous rassure, le contenu de l'enveloppe sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre._

_ça vous a plu? Si oui, reviews!_

_a bientôt,_

_13  
_


	21. Secret de famille, partie 1

_Coucou tout le monde! Pour ce soir, voici la première partie d'un chapitre assez long que j'ai finalement décidé de scinder en deux. Chapitre qui, j'espère, répondra à certaines de vos interrogations. _

_Bonne lecture et on se retouve en bas,_

_Thirteen_

* * *

Assise au piano dans sa chambre, Isabelle jouait plusieurs morceaux de Chopin. Ses doigts courraient sur les touches et la sulfureuse rouquine regardait à peine les partitions posées devant elle.

* * *

_Emilie allumait une cigarette tout en farfouillant dans la bibliothèque tandis qu'Isabelle feuilletait une revue littéraire._

_- Tu es occupée? Demanda la brune qui avait une idée en tête._

_- Non. Répondit la rouquine en posant sa revue._

_- Alors viens par là. Je vais t'apprendre à jouer du piano._

_- Je suis une mauvaise musicienne. Fit remarquer Isabelle. Je n'aurai jamais ton niveau._

_-Qui te parles de niveau? Je vais simplement d'apprendre un ou deux airs. Pelirroja, le piano ne va te manger._

_Isabelle éclata de rire et rejoignit sa compagne qui était assise sur le tabouret. La rouquine observa sa compagne jouer._

_- Tu comptes m'apprendre à jouer du Chopin? Ce n'est pas le plus facile._

_- Je sais. Répondit Emilie en souriant. Pourquoi du Chopin? Parce que c'est un de mes compositeurs favoris et que... Chacun de ses morceaux peuvent convenir à un instant précis de notre vie. Sa musique convient aussi bien à la tristesse que tu peux ressentir ou à l'amour qui me consumes pour toi. Et puis, cela me rappelle pleins de souvenirs... Notamment quand nous nous sommes retrouvées._

_- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi romantique..._

_- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences Pelirroja..._

* * *

Isabelle referma le clavier et resta perdue dans ses pensées. Aro, attiré par la musique provenant de la chambre de la rouquine, l'avait écoutée et apprécié, en connaisseur, le jeu de sa création. Le vieux vampire applaudit la pianiste et Isabelle se retourna, surprise de le voir.

- J'ignorai que j'avais un public.

- J'ignorai pour Chopin. Il me semblait que votre culture musicale se limitait aux compositeurs allemands.

- C'était comme ça. Répondit la rouquine.

- Votre cadeau n'est plus là?

- Non. Je l'ai renvoyée. Elle ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité.

- Très généreux de votre part ma chère amie. (sourit) Pourquoi m'avez vous faussé compagnie pendant si longtemps? Votre finesse d'esprit m'a manquée.

- Je l'ignore. Répondit Isabelle d'un ton neutre. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Aro ne répondit pas, sortit une photo qu'il posa sur le piano et s'en alla.

* * *

- Ton amie est rentrée chez elle? Demanda Bella à Emilie qui allumait une cigarette.

- Ouais. Répondit la française. Avec un carnet d'adresses bien rempli et l'ordre de s'éclater avec sa copine. (sourit) Et j'ai eu des nouvelles de ma rouquine. Enfin, juste une phrase dans une enveloppe.

- Sans indiscrétion, c'est quoi? Fit Bella, curieuse.

Emilie sortit l'enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la fit lire à Bella.

_« Ecoute encore et toujours Chopin, ce compositeur que tu aimes tant et que tu m'a appris à aimer. Joue encore et encore pour que je sois toujours près de toi. Je t'aime »_

* * *

Dans son bureau, Carlisle regardait une photo sur son ordinateur. A ses côtés, Alice restait bouche bée.

- On dirait Isa. Dit la belle vampire.

- Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'elle mais d'une de ses parentes. Fit remarquer le médecin.

- Tu as dit qu'elle avait massacré toute sa famille sur ordre d'Aro.

- Je sais. Ce qui m'échappe c'est pourquoi cette jeune femme descend d'Isabelle. Isa n'a jamais eu d'enfants... A moins que...

- A moins que sa mère ai eu un second enfant mais dans ce cas là, Isa nous l'aurait dit. A moins qu'elle l'ignorait... (soupire) Tu as l'adresse de cette jeune femme?

- Oui. Je te la donne.

- Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir Emi?

- Oui. Et l'humaine doit être avec nous. Aro doit déjà être au courant de son existence et il vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec nous.

* * *

Isabelle regardait la photo qu'Aro lui avait laissée et la rouquine ne savait pas quoi penser. L'humaine lui ressemblait de manière frappante.

- Et si... murmura Isabelle en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Le corps de Hans gisait dans une mare de sang dans la salle à manger et Isabelle le regardait, d'un air dégoûté. Un peu de sang perlait aux commissures de ses lèvres et la sulfureuse rouquine les essuya d'un geste rapide de la main. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air. Tout les occupants du domaine étaient morts à l'exception de sa mère. Un faible vagissement lui apprit qu'il y avait du monde à l'étage. Isabelle eut un sourire mauvais et fila au premier pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Elle fut surprise d'entendre deux battements bien distincts. Isabelle entra et fut surprise de voir Agathe avec un bébé dans les bras. Sans tourner le dos à sa fille, bien que surprise de la voir, elle coucha le bébé dans un berceau et s'avança vers elle._

_- Nous te croyions morte... dit Agathe en français._

_- Je le suis. Répondit froidement la rouquine. Qui est ce?_

_- Ta soeur..._

_Sans rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait, Isabelle s'approcha du berceau et vit sa soeur qui la regardait en gazouillant. La vampire fut happée par l'immensité des yeux verts braqués sur elle._

_- Ne lui fait pas mal. Demanda Agathe, paniquée par l'aspect de sa fille aînée. Elle ne t'a rien fait._

_- Comment s'appelle t'elle? Dit Isabelle en braquant ses yeux rouges sur sa mère._

_- Elisabeth._

_La vampire se détourna du bébé et toisa sa mère, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches, prêtes à mordre. Elle se rapprocha d'Agathe et, d'un coup sec, la mordit mortellement. Pendant qu'Agathe se vidait de son sang sur le sol, la rouquine retourna près du berceau pour terminer son oeuvre mais, curieusement, elle en fut incapable. La vampire se contenta de prendre le bébé contre elle et sauta par la fenêtre._

* * *

Dans l'appartement des deux françaises, le calme le plus absolu régnait. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Un verre à pied et une bouteille de vin posés juste en face d'elle, Emilie jouait du Chopin.

_Cela me rappelle plein de souvenirs. Notamment quand nous nous sommes retrouvées..._

_Quand j'ai redécouvert ton corps en étant nouveau-né... Quand je t'ai embrassée pour la première fois..._

Des images revenaient à l'esprit de la vampire. Images d'elle et de la rouquine faisant l'amour sur du Chopin. Sur la musique qu'elle jouait.

_« Ecoute encore et toujours Chopin, ce compositeur que tu aimes tant et que tu m'a appris à aimer. Joue encore et encore pour que je sois toujours près de toi. Je t'aime »_

_Je joue mon Isabelle mais loin de toi, je ne suis rien... _

* * *

_Voilà pour ce soir! Le reste, demain!_

_13  
_


	22. Secret de famille, partie 2

_Oh, une revenante!_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas! Après bien des péripéties et la fameuse page blanche, voilà enfin la suite!_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_13_

* * *

Une cigarette achevait de se consumer sur le cendrier et les mains effleuraient les touches d'ivoire. Emilie jouait, pensant sans cesse au message que lui avait laissé sa femme.

_« Ecoute encore et toujours Chopin, ce compositeur que tu aimes tant et que tu m'a appris à aimer. Joue encore et encore pour que je sois toujours près de toi. Je t'aime »_

Elle jouait sans discontinuer et rien dans son attitude ne trahissait que la douleur qu'elle ressentait, sauf que chaque son entendu résonnait comme une plainte venue du plus profond d'elle-même, comme un appel au secours. Tout son répertoire de Chopin y passa et ce fut quand elle aborda James Horner que son jeu s'en ressentit.

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, les yeux fermés, Edward écoutait. Il se laissait bercer par la mélodie mélancolique et se demandait comment son amie faisait pour tenir le coup.

_Je ne dois même pas songer à lui poser la question car Emi m'enverra bouler mais cela se ressent qu'Isa lui manque…. _

- Edward… murmura la pianiste sans cesser de jouer « the Portrait ».

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Répondit le vampire qui n'oubliait pas son but initial.

- Pour quoi faire ? Entendre encore le père Castor ?

- C'est important.

- Ce qui est important pour moi, c'est ce que je fais en ce moment. J'ai surtout besoin de calme et de tranquillité.

- Pour te morfondre ? rétorqua Edward en s'approchant de son amie. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Emilie leva le regard vers lui et il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient rouges.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas chassé ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Emi… Viens s'il te plaît. Si ça ne serait pas aussi important, je ne viendrais pas t'importuner ainsi, tu le sais.

Emilie ferma les yeux et acheva son morceau sous le regard d'Edward.

* * *

Au même moment, dans le salon des Cullen, une rouquine reprenait lentement connaissance, scrutée par quatre paires d'yeux anxieux.

- Je t'avais dit d'y aller mollo. S'exclama Alice. Pas de l'assommer.

- T'aurai préféré qu'elle braille comme une pucelle le jour de son dépucelage ? rétorqua Emmett à sa sœur.

- Emmett, langage. Ce genre de vanne est l'apanage d'Emi, pas le tien. Renchérit Bella tout en se mettant aux côtés de son épouse.

- J't'emmerde. Répliqua le géant, vexé. Alice, le prochain coup que tu veux faire pour te trouver une nana pour un plan à trois, tu m'oublies.

- C'est pas pour un plan à trois crétin. C'est notre père qui me l'a demandé.

Jasper, qui ne disait rien depuis le début de la conversation, se contentait d'observer la rouquine et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par la ressemblance entre elle et Isabelle.

- Au lieu de brailler comme des hystériques, c'est moi ou notre inconnue ressemble à notre rouquine ? fit le vampire blond en se reculant de quelques mètres car la jeune femme commençait à émerger.

- Non, tu as raison. Répondit Alice. Carlisle pense qu'elle a un lien avec Isa.

- Une parente éloignée ? Hasarda Jasper, de plus en plus troublé et mal à l'aise face à la rouquine.

- Probablement. Dit la belle vampire.

La jeune femme fini par complètement se réveiller et son regard vert croisa ceux des vampires qui reculèrent. Bella esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui, étrangement, était plutôt calme.

- Je suis Isabella mais tu peux m'appeler Bella. Le géant, c'est Emmett, le blond, Jasper et l'adorable brune aux cheveux partant dans tout les sens, c'est ma femme, Alice. Et toi, quel est ton prénom ?

- Elisabeth. Murmura la rousse d'une voix d'où perçait un accent légèrement guttural. Vous pouvez me dire ce que je fais ici ?

- La personne la plus à même de te le dire va bientôt arriver. Assura la plus jeune en souriant. Détend toi, nous n'allons pas te manger.

- Comme si c'était ça qui allait m'effrayer. Rétorqua Elisabeth en la toisant, ce qui rendait Bella mal à l'aise.

Edward et Emilie firent leur apparition, au plus grand soulagement des vampires présents. Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la nouvelle venue.

- Bordel… murmura Emilie en dévisageant Elisabeth.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? fit Edward, inquiet de voir son amie devenir tendue.

En guise de réponse, la française se rua vers la rousse et, sans prévenir, la prit par le cou.

- Pourquoi je sens l'odeur de ma femme sur toi ? Qu'est ce que tu es ? Une saloperie envoyée par Aro ?

- Emi… commença Alice en venant à sa rencontre.

- Qui est tu ? Dit la française en haussant le ton tout en serrant plus fort.

Elisabeth ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux et, sans prévenir, envoya la brune au sol sous les regards médusés des vampires. Emilie se releva, étonnée tandis que Jasper essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Qu'est ce que tu es ? Une simple humaine m'aurai pas balancée comme tu viens de le faire.

- Elle est nous sans vraiment l'être. Répondit Alice.

- C'est bien là qu'on aurait besoin du père Castor. Maugréa la brune en allumant une cigarette.

Curieusement, Elisabeth se tenait tranquille. Après avoir projeté au sol la française, la rousse observait son entourage avec la plus grande attention et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

_J'la sens pas. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair chez elle. _

- Je vois que notre invitée est arrivée. Fit Carlisle en arrivant dans le salon. Bonjour Elisabeth, je suis Carlisle.

La rouquine se tourna vers le médecin et lui sourit.

- Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec tout ce joyeux petit monde. Continua-t-il sans se soucier de l'ambiance.

- Dites, j'veux surtout pas interrompre votre monologue mais c'est qui cette nana ? Pourquoi elle ressemble à ma femme et pourquoi elle à la même odeur que ma Pelirroja ?

- Et pourquoi elle a foutu Emi au sol ? Renchérit Bella.

Carlisle se passa une main dans les cheveux et répondit :

- C'est la sœur d'Isabelle.

- Pardon ? fit la française, stupéfaite. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous devez sûrement vous planter.

- Non. C'est bien la sœur d'Isabelle.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent tout les vampires présents.

- 113 ans et toutes mes dents. Rétorqua Elisabeth avec un sourire goguenard.

Emmett fini par éclater de rire en regardant la rouquine et son fou rire contamina tout le monde, y compris Carlisle.

- Elisabeth a certaines de nos caractéristiques mais n'est pas vampire. En fait, c'est un gène qui se transmet dans leur famille et il suffit qu'un vampire transforme un des membres de la famille Bergman pour l'activer complètement. Fini par dire le médecin d'un ton professoral.

- Et vous espérez quoi en faisant venir ici cet ersatz de vampire ? Que l'un de nous la morde ? répliqua Emilie. Parce que si c'est ça votre plan, il est à - chier !

Elisabeth regarda sa belle-sœur et haussa les épaules, dépitée par sa remarque.

- Me mordre ? Drôle d'idée. Répliqua la rouquine. Tu n'y arriverais même pas jeunette.

- Mais va te faire….

- Emi ! dit sèchement Alice. Laisse Carlisle continuer et après, tu pourras lui balancer des vacheries.

- Merci Alice. Répondit le patriarche avec un sourire en coin. Je vous avais dit qu'Aro avait transformé Isabelle parce que tout en elle lui plaisait, surtout sa famille. Pour lui, contrôler un membre de la famille Bergman, c'était assoir son pouvoir de manière définitive. Il pensait qu'en contrôlant Isabelle, il règnerait sur notre communauté sans que quiconque ne trouve à y redire.

- Mais pourquoi cette famille ? demanda Alice.

- Parce que nous descendons de son pire ennemi. Fit Elisabeth en s'adossant contre un mur.

- Vous descendez de Dracula ? Plaisanta Emmett.

- Van Helsing. Dit Carlisle à la place de la rouquine. C'était le pire ennemi d'Aro et ce dernier n'a jamais su qu'il avait une descendance.

- Qui ? La vieille follasse ou van Helsing ?

- Aro. Emmett, suis un peu ! répliqua Bella qui était intéressée par ces explications.

- C'est pour une histoire de pouvoir qu'il a transformé ma femme ?

- Et il doit avoir autre chose en tête pour être venu la récupérer en personne. Il n'y a pas que l'histoire avec Rosalie qui a foutu la merde. Compléta Alice en se massant les tempes.

- Attendez un peu… Dans le genre « famille régnante », vous avez vos chances ? demanda Emilie à Carlisle.

- En théorie, oui mais seulement en théorie. Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

- Ben, on dirai que la follasse n'est pas du tout de votre avis….

* * *

Aro observait Jane qui jouait du clavecin. Cette dernière n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la fascination que son maître éprouvait pour la rouquine et, de guerre lasse, avait cessé de vouloir comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Murmura Aro à Jane. Tout n'est qu'une question de pouvoir.

- De pouvoir ? répéta Jane sans cesser de jouer.

- Tout est lié et mon Archange du Mal en est le résultat.

- J'avoue que je ne vous suis plus.

- Parce que tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en mains. Elle est ma plus belle création et mon bras vengeur.

- Vous divaguez.

- Pas du tout. Elle est celle qui conduira les Cullen à leur perte. Rosalie n'a été que le déclencheur de toute cette histoire. Tôt ou tard, j'aurai fini par la retrouver.

- Pourtant, elle vous a échappée pendant un bon bout de temps. Fit remarquer la blonde.

- Ma chère, personne ne peut entièrement contrôler les femmes et vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir vu que vous en êtes une. Ironisa le vieux vampire en souriant.

- Très drôle. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre si jamais la smala Cullen & consort débarque ? Les accueillir avec des fleurs ?

- Ils ne feront rien car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Carlisle de se mêler de mes affaires. Et si jamais c'était le cas, je lui mettrai Isabelle dans les pattes.

Jane eu une moue dubitative et arrêta de jouer.

- Vous semblez oublier qu'elle est mariée.

- Détail sans importance. Continuez de jouer Jane. Nous parlerons de tout ceci plus tard. Répondit Aro qui avait sentit la présence d'Isabelle dans la pièce.

La sulfureuse rouquine, attirée par la musique, les avait rejoints dans la pièce et se mit aux côtés d'Aro.

- Vous voulez écouter Jane ? S'enquit le vieux vampire en regardant sa disciple.

- Pourquoi pas. Répondit-elle avec un sourire absent.

Avec un sourire cruel, Jane commença à jouer du Chopin.

* * *

- J'peux pas la blairer. Dit Emilie à Alice et Bella tandis que le reste du groupe était avec Carlisle et Elisabeth. Y'a quelque chose qui me dérange chez elle.

- Autre chose que le simple fait que ce soit effectivement la sœur d'Isa ? demanda Bella en regardant son amie.

- Impression de déjà vu. Avoua la française en allumant une cigarette. Ou ? Je suis incapable de vous le dire.

- Ce n'est pas une de tes ex ? Plaisanta Alice.

Emilie haussa les épaules et fini par allumer une cigarette. C'est alors que le couple remarqua les yeux rouges de leur amie.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas chassé ? S'enquit Bella d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Depuis qu'Isabelle s'est faite enlevée par Aro. Tu as passé ces derniers jours à jouer du piano.

- Ma femme me manque. Fit la brune en baissant la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me sens seule sans elle et j'ai peur de ne pas la revoir.

- Tu la reverra, aie confiance en Carlisle. Dit Alice pour réconforter son amie.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Murmura la vampire. Et si je perdait ma femme pour une stupide histoire d'ego ?

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à ses amies, Emilie s'en alla. Restée seule avec sa femme, Alice la prit dans ses bras.

- Emi a raison, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez Elisabeth.

- Tu as vu comme moi comment elle l'a foutue par terre…. Fit Bella en se pressant contre Alice.

- Oui et ce n'est pas normal. Elle nous cache quelque chose et Emi n'a sûrement pas tort en disant qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle.

- Faudrait qu'on en sache un peu plus sur elle.

- Charlie. Murmura Alice. Il est policier et devrait avoir accès à un tas de choses…

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite!_


	23. Hurt

_Voilà la suite! Elle était prête depuis un bout de temps mais je n'ai aps trop eu le temps de la mettre. Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée non? ^^_

_Bonne lecutre et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_13_

_PS: Merci pour vos reviews et Artemis, oui, ma Muse est de retour. ^^_

* * *

Charlie Swan aimait deux choses dans la vie, en dehors de l'amour immodéré qu'il portait à sa fille.

Regarder des évènements sportifs à la télévision en buvant une bière et faire régner l'ordre et la justice dans cette petite ville.

Mais le chef de la police sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas en ayant Alice et Bella en face de lui.

- Emi n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit l'humain en se caressant la moustache.

- Non. Répondit Alice qui ne voulait pas parler de l'attitude de son amie.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Parce que je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est parce que vous avez besoin de moi.

- Tout à fait. Papa, j'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches sur quelqu'un.

- Nom et prénom.

- Elisabeth Bergman.

- Age.

- 113 ans.

- Quoi ? fit il, surpris.

- Charlie…. Gronda doucement Alice.

- Désolé. Encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes des vampires. Avoua t'il, penaud. Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je cherche sur elle ?

- La totale. Nous voulons tout savoir sur elle. Dit Bella en regardant son père. Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant chez elle.

- Bergman… Elle est parente avec Isabelle ?

- C'est sa sœur. Répondit la jeune vampire. Et Emi a une impression de déjà vu.

- Je vois le topo. Il va falloir me laisser un peu de temps.

- Charlie, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous allons rester avec vous le temps que vous fassiez les recherches demandées.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? fit le policier, vexé.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste qu'au vu des derniers évènements, il vaut mieux que nous soyons avec vous.

Alice faisait clairement référence à l'épisode Rosalie dans la forêt et Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son épouse. Rassuré que sa belle-fille ne mette pas ses capacités de policier en doute, Charlie fini par sourire à son tour.

* * *

Emilie rentrait chez elle à allure humaine. Elle voulait réfléchir à tête reposée des derniers évènements et, surtout, voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait cette impression de déjà vu. Comme si Elisabeth faisait partie de son passé mais c'était improbable.

La Française fini par arriver devant son immeuble et entra dans son appartement ou elle vit de la lumière.

_J'ai sûrement oublié d'éteindre quand je suis partie_

Elle se dirigea vers le salon ou elle s'assit au piano mais n'en joua pas. Assise dans un fauteuil, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, Elisabeth l'attendait en buvant une bouteille de vin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ? dit la Française en se levant.

- C'est aussi chez ma très chère sœur. Répondit la rouquine en la regardant.

- Elle n'est pas là alors tu dégages.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Par la force peut être ? N'y songes même pas, tu as vu tout à l'heure de quoi je suis capable.

- Dégage de chez moi.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Tu es toujours aussi entêtée. Tu ne changes pas.

- D'où on se connaît ? T'es qui pour me dire ça ?

- Ta belle-sœur mais ça, tu le sais déjà sauf que ce serait trop réducteur que de me ranger dans cette case là. Prends-tu toujours des bains ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu es sûre ? La tête plongée dans l'eau jusqu'à avoir l'impression de mourir… Le refus de parler malgré les coups… Le bout d'une cravache se promenant sur ton dos et s'abattant sur toi par surprise ? Les ongles retournés avec des pinces ? Les doigts écrasés par une presse ? Les brûlures faites avec des cigarettes sur tes seins ? T'es tu vraiment remise de tout cela ? Susurra Elisabeth en se levant.

- Je vais te fumer sale conne. Dit la Française entre ses dents qui, à présent, savait ou et quand elle l'avait déjà vue.

- Essaie seulement… Que le jeu commence. Déclara la rousse en bondissant sur Emilie.

* * *

Aro regardait Isabelle et Jane qui, une nouvelle fois, se disputaient. Toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables fusaient et le vieux vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- Y'a quelque chose de drôle ? fit sèchement Jane à Aro.

- Cesse donc tes enfantillages. Conseilla Isabelle. Tu es ridicule.

- Pas plus que toi qui t'obstine à me courir après.

- C'est ton joli petit cul qui m'attire.

- Que tu n'auras pas.

- Dommage, j'aurai adoré te faire toutes les perversions que je connais. A côté, Christian Grey et ses pseudos penchants sadomasochistes ne sont que de la pisse de chat. (sourit) Remarque, si tu veux en avoir une petite idée, tu n'as qu'à le lire… Enfin, si tu y arrives…

- Ça suffit. Dit Aro sans lever la voix. Jane, laisse nous.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit, laisse nous. (Jane part) Echange assez divertissant.

- Je m'ennuie. Déclara Isabelle. Il n'y a rien à faire ici à part asticoter Jane la Pucelle.

- Les plaisirs saphiques vous manquent ?

- Je ne faisais pas référence à cela Maître. Bien que tout le plaisir soit dans la chasse…

- La chasse ? Bonne idée. Il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai pas chassé avec mon Archange… (Voit Isabelle rester immobile) Que vous arrive t'il ?

Une douleur lancinante courait dans le dos de la sulfureuse rouquine. Comme si on lui tapait dessus avec un bâton ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Isabelle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sans que cette désagréable sensation cesse.

* * *

Le silence le plus complet régnait dans l'appartement des Françaises. Un corps couvert d'ecchymoses en tous genres était allongé sur le canapé, solidement entravé. Un léger râle s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes et Elisabeth contemplait, sourire aux lèvres, son œuvre.

La rousse s'était acharnée pendant des heures sur Emilie qui avait résisté tant qu'elle pouvait à ce qu'elle endurait mais la force herculéenne dont faisait preuve sa belle sœur avait fini par avoir raison d'elle. Elisabeth s'accroupit au niveau de sa victime et murmura :

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire amie-amie avec les Cullen. Sans toi dans mes pattes, cela va être plus facile.

- Isa… murmura faiblement la vampire.

- Tu peux l'appeler tant que tu veux, elle ne viendra pas. Ma très chère sœur ne viendra pas te sauver… Elle est l'archange et je vais prendre sa place… (sourit) Au fait, rien n'est vraiment fini avec Rosalie. Elle a été à la bonne école avec moi… _Aufwiedersehn Frau Dupont._

* * *

_Vous en voulez encore? Dans ce cas, là, reviews! _

_A bientôt, _

_Thirteen_


	24. Douleurs

_Un nouveau chapitre qui est un peu plus sombre que les précédents. Que voulez vous, j'adore vous torturer^^_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

* * *

Edward fut le premier à pénétrer chez les Françaises. Il voulait prendre des nouvelles de son amie et fut intrigué par l'oppressant silence qui y régnait.

_Habituellement, Emi joue du piano pour tromper son ennui._

Le vampire renifla prudemment l'air et fut surpris de sentir l'odeur de Rosalie qui planait dans l'air.

- Jasper ! hurla t'il tout en se précipitant dans le salon ou il trouva la Française solidement entravée au canapé et, surtout, incapable de bouger.

Son compagnon arriva quelques secondes plus tard et trouva le vampire à la chevelure cuivrée occupé à défaire leur amie des entraves qui la rendaient prisonnière.

- C'est quoi…. Demanda le vampire blond qui fit une grimace de dégoût en voyant l'état de la brune. Bordel, qui a fait ça ?

- Renifle.

- Ça sent Rose mais ce n'est pas elle. Dit Jasper quelques secondes plus tard. Il y a une autre odeur. Indéfinissable.

- Si ce n'est pas Rose, qui cela peut il bien être ?

- J'en sais rien mais le plus important, c'est de savoir comment va Emi.

Jasper se pencha sur son amie et fut surpris de ne voir aucune réaction chez elle. Les blessures et ecchymoses sur son corps étaient toujours présentes et la Française semblait être ailleurs.

- Emi… murmura Edward.

- Pelirroja. Articula difficilement la brune en ouvrant les yeux.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Er… Ersatz. Murmura t'elle avant de fermer les yeux.

- Emilie, ne ferme pas les yeux et reste avec nous. Dit Edward, paniqué.

- Carlisle. Il faut appeler Carlisle. Fit Jasper en prenant son téléphone portable.

* * *

La douleur irradiait le corps de la sulfureuse rouquine et celle-ci se demandait si c'était normal. Isabelle avait la curieuse impression que sa femme n'allait pas bien et fini par s'assoir sur son lit.

Aro n'avait pas insisté en voyant que sa création ne sentait vraiment pas bien et le vieux vampire avait décidé d'aller s'offrir un peu de bon temps en attirant un ou deux éphèbes dans son lit.

_Bon sang, mais que m'arrive t'il ?_

Isabelle s'étira mais la douleur persistait. Comme si on l'avait battue et la seule fois ou elle avait eu ce genre de sensation remontait à plus de 60 ans.

* * *

Carlisle pénétra dans le salon des Françaises, armé de sa sacoche de premier secours. Le médecin alla au chevet de la brune et resta silencieux à la vue du corps étendu.

- Laissez nous. Demanda Carlisle au couple.

Edward et Jasper obtempérèrent et le médecin se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Mais qui t'a fait ça…

* * *

Elle oscille entre la douleur et la peur. Entre les souvenirs et la réalité. Elle sent à peine les mains de Carlisle essayant de soulager sa douleur mais sent encore les mains d'Elisabeth sur son corps.

_Elle se revoit entrer la tête haute, menottée, encerclée par des gestapistes français, dans l'immeuble de l'avenue Henri-Martin. Haut lieu de la torture. Elle rentre d'un pas ferme et décidé, sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. Elle ne voit pas le poing partir et lui éclater l'arcade sourcilière. Elle ne bronche pas et ne montre pas qu'elle a mal._

_- Frapper une femme sans défense. Belle mentalité. Dit calmement Emilie._

_- Ta gueule terroriste. Répondit un de ses gardes en la poussant violemment dans une pièce qui servait manifestement de bureau. Pose ton cul sur la chaise._

_Emilie obtempéra et son garde en profita pour lui menotter les poignets contre le dossier de la chaise. La jeune femme regarda l'homme qui était à présent devant elle et, posément, lui cracha dessus. Il s'essuya la figure et, avec un rictus mauvais, lui asséna une claque retentissante. Voyant que la brune ne réagissait pas, le garde s'apprêtait à lui en mettre une deuxième quand une voix féminine avec un fort accent germanique se fit entendre._

_- Il suffit. _

_- Elle m'a craché dessus. Répliqua l'homme en allemand._

_- Laisse nous._

_Vexé d'avoir été remis à sa place, l'homme sortit de la pièce non sans grogner. La porte fermée, la nouvelle arrivante observa la prisonnière et s'assit sur le bureau. _

_- Savez vous pourquoi on vous a arrêtée ?_

_- Marché noir ? Parce que j'ai voulu passer la ligne de démarcation sans ausweis ?_

_- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas lieutenant Dupont ? dit Elisabeth en croisant les jambes. Ou devrai-je dire « Marie »._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. _

_- Il est si facile de faire parler quelqu'un. Il faut juste trouver le bon levier…_

_- En lui promettant la lune ? Ou en vendant son cul à la vulgaire pute que vous êtes…_

_- Que de vilains mots dans une aussi belle bouche. Susurra Elisabeth en se penchant vers elle._

_- Tu veux quoi ? Me lécher la gueule ou me proposer tes services ?_

_- Je veux simplement des noms. _

_- Des noms ? (crie) Vive de Gaulle !_

_Elisabeth perdit son sang froid et donna un coup de poing sur le nez de la Française qui ne broncha pas, en dépit de la douleur fulgurante._

_- J'ai des penchants sado maso. C'est pas marqué dans ton putain de dossier ?_

_- Dans ce cas là, je vais vérifier jusqu'à quel point tu encaisses la douleur. Et tu crieras mon nom Liebchen._

_- L'espoir fait vivre cocotte._

_- Ah oui ? répondit Elisabeth avec un sourire cruel. Dans ce cas là… Que le jeu commence…._

_Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, Emilie fut torturée sans relâche par Elisabeth. En dépit des exhortations de la rousse, la brune ne parla pas même quand elle subit le supplice de la baignoire et des électrodes sur son corps. _

_Elisabeth regardait la jeune femme qui était suspendue, nue, par les pieds, la tête en bas. Elle écrasa le bout incandescent de sa cigarette sur le corps et fut surprise de n'obtenir aucune réaction._

_- T'es morte ? s'enquit elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur._

_- J'te ferai pas ce plaisir là. Articula péniblement la brune._

_- Tu ne parleras pas ?_

_- Plutôt crever mais comme je ne suis pas décidée à mourir…_

_- Tu vas être déportée à l'est si tu ne parles pas. Dit Elisabeth en optant pour une approche plus douce._

_- Ce sera toujours mieux que de voir ta sale gueule._

_- Si tu parles, tu seras relâchée._

_- Et en échange, je devrai travailler pour les Boches ? Je ne suis pas à vendre et je ne suis pas dans tes tarifs._

_- Tant pis. Fit la rousse en se relevant. Tu salueras Satan de ma part._

_- Bonjour. Dit Emilie en regardant Elisabeth. Un jour, je te retrouverai et je te fumerai la gueule…_

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Bella à son père qui, épuisé, avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Doucement petite. Je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Répondit Charlie d'un ton las. Ça y est, nous y voilà. Bon… Il y a plusieurs Elisabeth Bergman.

- A croire qu'elle ne casse pas le cul à changer d'identité à chaque fois. Dit Alice en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son beau-père.

- Alors… Elle disparaît une première fois en 1919 de la grippe espagnole. Adhère au parti en 1923… Vient en France en Aout 1940 et disparaît la veille de la Libération de Paris. Condamnée à mort par contumace par un tribunal français pour tortures et compagnie… Disparaît pendant près d'un demi siècle pour « renaître » en 1985. Parents inconnus. Votre Elisabeth a l'air d'être un sacré numéro.

- Attendez… Elle était en France pendant la guerre ? Merde ! Bella, tu restes avec ton père. Je file voir Emi.

* * *

La sulfureuse rouquine constata avec soulagement que les douleurs ressenties étaient endormies. Elle s'étira avec précaution et pensa à sa femme.

_Comme il me tarde de te revoir… Joues-tu Chopin comme je te l'ai demandé ? _

_Londres, Janvier 1943_

_Londres pansait ses plaies après les bombardements intensifs de la nuit. Par sa fenêtre, Isabelle regardait les civils qui erraient dans les quartiers, à la recherche d'un abri ou tout simplement d'un bol de soupe. Chopin tournait sur un phonographe et la sulfureuse rouquine pensait à sa compagne dont elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis le mois de septembre, date à laquelle elle avait ressenti des terribles douleurs dans le corps, à un tel point qu'elle n'avait pas pu chasser pendant trois jours._

_La vampire ne désirait qu'une seule chose, avoir des nouvelles de sa compagne. Juste savoir comment elle allait. Isabelle allait quitter sa fenêtre quand une silhouette attira son attention. Une démarche un peu raide et des cheveux noirs qui volaient dans tout les sens. Une main gantée qui serrait le pommeau d'une canne et la fumée d'une cigarette anglaise. Une sacoche qui se balançait. Un regard caché par des lunettes de soleil._

_Au premier coup de sonnette, Isabelle était déjà au rez de chaussé. Au second, elle ouvrit la porte et sourit._

_- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais. Dit Emilie d'une voix rauque._

_- Tu…_

_- Je suis là. Assura la Française en souriant. _

_- Viens. Fit la rouquine en l'entraînant chez elle à vitesse vampirique._

_A l'étage, Isabelle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'état de sa compagne. Le teint pâle et considérablement amaigrie. L'uniforme qui semblait trop grand pour elle._

_- Je vais te faire couler un bain._

_- Non. Je ne veux pas de bain. Répondit doucement la jeune femme en regardant sa compagne. Tu écoutais Chopin ?_

_- Oui. _

_Emilie enleva sa sacoche, ses gants et ses lunettes et resta debout, contemplant le visage sans défauts d'Isabelle._

_- Tu m'as manquée. Murmura la brune en caressant la joue d'Isabelle._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ?_

_- Parce que là ou j'étais, je ne pouvais pas. Pardon…_

_Sans répondre, Isabelle la prit dans ses bras et inspira le parfum famillier._

_- Tu es blessée ? demanda la sulfureuse rouquine qui avait remarqué la canne._

_- J'ai fait connaissance avec les méthodes nazies mais je ne veut pas en parler. _

_- De quoi as-tu envie ?_

_- De toi…. Dit Emilie en l'embrassant. Juste de toi et de tes mains…._

* * *

- Alors, tu as réussi ? demanda Rosalie à Elisabeth qui était venue dans l'appartement ou la blonde se terrait.

La rousse opina de la tête et regarda sa Création.

- Ce fut même trop facile.

- Répercussions de son petit séjour entre mes mains en Allemagne. Tu comptes toujours être amie avec Alice et sa chose ?

- Oui. Toi et moi allons signer la perte des Cullen.

- Laisse moi l'aberration.

- Si tu veux. Céda Elisabeth. Rose, que dirai tu de t'amuser un peu ?

- Ça dépend avec quoi.

- Ce n'est pas un quoi mais un qui. Dit la rousse avec un sourire en coin. Portant un uniforme pour être plus précise…

Rosalie se lécha les canines d'anticipation.

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	25. Hallucination

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu. De ce que j'ai pu constater, vous n'aimez vraiment pas Elisabeth. Tant mieux, moi non plus^^_

_Bonne lecutre et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

_K: deux mini-K qui vont bientôt courir dans nos pattes. Tu en trouves pas cela génial? Ild chaton_

* * *

_- De quoi as-tu envie ?_

_- De toi… répondit Emilie en l'embrassant. Juste de toi et de tes mains…._

_La vampire ne put qu'accéder à la demande muette de sa compagne. _

_Dans un Londres dévasté par la guerre, un couple se retrouvait, se redécouvrait et s'aimait. Nouvelles découvertes et nouvelles sensations. Celle d'une main trop froide sur des cicatrices bouillantes et douloureuses. Celle d'une langue explorant les moindres recoins d'un corps que l'on avait pensé perdu à jamais. Celle d'une voix qui murmure, supplie, implore et qui devient rauque. Celle d'un corps qui a changé. Celle d'un corps chaud contre un corps froid. Celle d'une respiration. Celle d'un battement de cœur provenant d'un être humain…_

_Isabelle avait cru perdre tout cela. Sa belle humaine dormait dans ses bras, apaisée et la sulfureuse rouquine songeait aux cicatrices que ses mains avaient parcourues. Cicatrices qui correspondaient aux endroits ou elle avait eu mal pendant trois jours._

_Le regard marron vert accrocha le regard ocre et une voix rauque dit :_

_- Je n'aime pas me sentir observée._

_- Désolée. Répondit la vampire qui soupira en sentant que sa compagne se détachait de son étreinte pour se mettre sur le côté, dos à elle. Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?_

* * *

- Carlisle ! Gronda Alice en arrivant à la villa. Ou est Emi ?

- Avec moi. Répondit la voix du médecin en provenance de l'étage.

En moins de deux secondes, la belle vampire était rendue au premier étage et trouva son père adoptif au chevet de son amie.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'elle en désignant la Française qui était inconsciente.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Dit Carlisle d'un ton sec. Bella n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle est restée avec Charlie. Qu'est il arrivé à Emi ? On dirait l'œuvre de Rosalie.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas ta sœur qui a fait ça. Fit le médecin en enlevant le drap qui recouvrait la Française. Ça ressemble à Rose mais ce n'est pas Rose. A ton avis, qui a bien pu faire ça ? Termina-t-il en montrant les plaies à vif du ventre.

- Une personne de son passé. Murmura sombrement Alice.

- Tu peux être plus explicite ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas m'avancer sur des suppositions. (Murmure) Bordel…

- Isa. Murmura Emilie en s'agitant sur son lit. Non, non…

- Et merde, elle fait un cauchemar. Carlisle, sort s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît. Insista Alice. Ils peuvent devenir violents et ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'Emi voudrait que tu voies.

- Je suis médecin.

- Mais tu es également un ami proche et il y a certaines choses qu'elle ne veut pas montrer.

Finalement, Carlisle obtempéra et Alice s'assit aux côtés de son amie qui se débattait, en proie à un cauchemar.

_Je suis persuadée que c'est cette pourriture d'Elisabeth qui t'a fait ça. Pourquoi ?_

* * *

Perchée en haut d'un arbre donnant sur le jardin de la maison de Charlie, Rosalie observait attentivement les environs. Elle savait que Bella était avec son père et n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter quoique ce soit tant que la jeune vampire était dans les parages.

_Tu ne sors pas de chez ton père ? Et bien, je vais attendre que tu te décides à sortir pour chasser…_

* * *

Sourire narquois aux lèvres, Elisabeth se rendait à bord d'une luxueuse voiture de sport chez les Cullen. Comme elle s'y attendait, tout le monde était dans la maison sauf Bella. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas puisque sa Création devait sûrement s'amuser avec la jeune vampire et son père.

_Une bonne chose de faite. Avec Bella en moins dans les pattes et Emi hors service, je peux foutre le bordel à ma guise. _

La demie-vampire coupa le contact et s'extirpa du véhicule.

- T'es venue contempler ton œuvre ? dit sèchement Alice en apparaissant devant elle.

- De quoi tu me parles ? Mentit Elisabeth en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles. Répondit elle, hautaine.

- Mais bien sûr…. Ironisa Alice en lui prenant le bras. Oses me dire que tu n'as rien fait à Emilie.

- C'est l'œuvre de Rosalie.

- Mensonge ! Tonna la belle vampire. Je n'ai jamais mentionné Rose et tu viens de te trahir.

_Si tu veux gagner, n'hésite jamais à sacrifier tes alliés. _

- Ah oui ? Si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais pour Isabella… Seule avec son père avec Rose traînant dans les parages…

- Mensonges ! hurla de nouveau Alice.

- Va vérifier par toi-même.

- Pour que tu foutes la merde ? Pour que tu achèves mon amie ? Je ne te le dirai pas deux fois Elisabeth. Retournes dans le trou à rat qui te sert de maison et fait toi oublier.

- Sinon quoi ? rétorqua la rousse en la toisant. Tu crois que toi et ta ridicule famille êtes de taille à me barrer la route ? Fini de jouer Alice. Le temps vous est compté…

* * *

Isabelle faisait les 100 pas sous le regard goguenard de Jane qui jouait du Chopin.

- Mon petit sucre d'orge se fait du mouron pour sa femme ? Susurra Jane, pernicieuse.

- Occupe-toi de ton cul pucelle. Rétorqua vertement la rousse. Tu m'emmerde à jouer cette merde.

- Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir…

- Peut être que si tu te décidais enfin à coucher avec moi…

- Et tu tromperais ta femme ? Ce n'est pas bien Isabelle.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? reprit la sulfureuse rouquine en venant à ses côtés. A part lire de la littérature érotique de bas étage ou te rincer l'œil en matant le Maître s'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce que Volterra compte de gigolos, tu ne fais pas grand-chose…

- Ça suffit. Dit Aro en rejoignant les deux vampires. Vos prises de têtes continuelles me fatiguent.

- Maître… commença la blonde.

- Stop Jane. (se tourne vers Isabelle) Que diriez vous de voyager ma chère amie ?

- Seule ou accompagnée ? répondit la Française en regardant son Maître.

- Seule. C'est un voyage que vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

- Vous m'intéressez.

- Dans ce cas là, écoutez moi attentivement…

* * *

- Comment ça, le temps nous est compté ? demanda sèchement Carlisle. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Elisabeth est une fouille-merde et une emmerdeuse de la pire espèce. Si elle veut faire ami-ami avec nous, c'est pour mieux nous foutre en l'air pour le compte d'Aro. Dit Alice en regardant son père.

- Aro ne la connaît pas. Objecta le médecin. Pour lui, c'est avec Isabelle qu'il arrivera à assoir sa suprématie sur les vampires.

- Sauf que sa sœur va faire tout le contraire. Si elle arrive à sa mettre Aro et Jane dans la poche, nous serons dans la merde la plus complète.

- Il faut trouver un plan et vite… Retournes auprès de Bella et ramenez Charlie ici. Ordonna Carlisle en faisant signe à la belle vampire de partir. (Alice part) Mon dieu… Mais dans quelle merde nous sommes ?

* * *

Le silence l'entourait et la chambre était plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était simplement allongée sur le ventre et ne pensait à rien sauf à la douleur qui irradiait chacun de ses membres. Combien de temps était elle là ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle sentait différentes odeurs et les associaient sans problème à ses amis mais elle ne désirait qu'une seule personne, sa femme.

Pourquoi n'était elle pas là, à ses côtés ?

Elle reconnaissait le pas lourd d'Emmett qui passait du temps avec elle, lui disant les derniers résultats sportifs. Elle sentait les présences silencieuses d'Edward et Jasper et la présence rassurante de Carlisle mais pas celles d'Alice et Bella.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et Emilie se mit sur le côté, le regard rivé à la fenêtre entrouverte. Un regard ancré au sien. Prunelles rouges contre prunelles ocres. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres mais la brune songe que ce doit être une hallucination. Sa femme ne peut pas être ici, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle tend l'oreille.

Battements de cœur.

_Ce n'est pas Isabelle._

Elle fixe son bourreau qui lui sourit avant de pénétrer dans la chambre et de se pencher sur elle…

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est enc ours d'écriture._

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_13_


	26. Pelirroja

_Voilà enfin la suite avec un moment… Enfin bref, vous verrez bien._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy )_

_13_

* * *

Elle ferma les yeux et fut surprise de plus entendre de battements de cœur.

Illusion de son esprit mais la main posée sur son ventre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda la rouquine d'une voix blanche en découvrant les plaies du ventre de sa femme. Mon dieu… termina t'elle en soulevant complètement le drap.

- Pelirroja… murmura Emilie en la regardant.

- Je suis là. Répondit Isabelle sur le même ton tout en se penchant vers sa femme pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- J'ai mal.

- Carlisle.

- Non. Je veux te voir.

Isabelle regardait sa femme qui ne la lâchait pas du regard et se sentit coupable. Elle avait l'impression d'être retournée plus de soixante ans en arrière, quand Emilie était revenue de France, dans un état moins grave que celui-là.

La brune ne disait rien, persuadée que le fait que son épouse soit à ses côtés était encore une illusion mais quelque chose lui disait que non.

Son parfum qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. La douceur et la pureté de ses traits. Son indomptable chevelure rousse.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Viens. Dit la Française en tendant une main. Pelirroja…

Isabelle saisit la main tendue et, à ce simple contact, Emilie comprit que sa femme était à ses côtés. Par quel miracle ? Elle l'ignorait et ne voulait pas le savoir.

- Viens.

- Je vais te faire mal. Objecta la sulfureuse rouquine qui comprenait ce que sa femme voulait.

- Non.

Isabelle fini par obtempérer. Le besoin qu'elle avait de sentir son épouse contre elle était plus fort que la présence des marques sur son corps.

La vampire se déchaussa et s'allongea aux côtés de la brune, lui faisant face. La rouquine ferma les yeux et sentit qu'elle défaisait les boutons de sa chemise.

- Emi...

- Chut. Murmura t'elle en se collant de tout son long contre elle et en enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ne dit rien.

- Je…

- Depuis que tu es partie, tout n'est que ténèbres autour de moi. Je tourne en rond car tu n'es pas là alors laisse moi profiter de toi.

- Je suis là maintenant. Murmura Isabelle en refermant ses bras sur elle.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Au moins cette nuit.

La sulfureuse rouquine lâcha un gémissement et ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de la brune déboutonner son jean.

- Qu'est ce que…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge en sentant les lèvres de sa femme taquiner les pointes dressées de ses seins. La main droite se glissa dans le jean, caressant les fesses. A ce contact, la rouquine frissonna.

- Emi...

- Ne dit rien. Fit la brune en venant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- T'es pas en état.

- M'en fout. Murmura-t-elle en accentuant sa caresse de la main.

Main droite qui glissait dangereusement vers son intimité. Isabelle aurait très pu faire cesser ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle laissa donc sa femme continuer. Que pouvait 'elle faire d'autre à part s'abandonner à ces mains qui la connaissait par cœur ? A cette femme qu'elle aimait de tout son être ?

Elle pouvait sentir la brune sourire contre ses lèvres. Isabelle savait qu'elle savait qu'elle ne l'arrêterai pas.

La main se posa, légère et aérienne, contre son sexe. Isabelle réprima un gémissement et Emilie, de sa main libre, lui caressa les seins. La rousse bougea légèrement contre ses mains, voulant faire cesser la tension qui s'était installée dans son bas ventre.

- Touche-moi. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle pensa avoir gagné en sentant deux doigts s'introduire doucement en elle mais grogna de frustration quand sa femme préféra opter pour un autre endroit.

- Sadique. Grogna la rousse avant de gémir en sentant un pouce titiller son clitoris et deux doigts en elle.

- Je sais.

Dès lors, toute pensée cohérente déserta le cerveau de la rousse. Elle était entièrement focalisée sur le plaisir que sa femme, blessée, lui donnait. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle sauf le va et vient, lent et obsédant, qu'Emilie imprimait. Aro, Jane, Elisabeth… Plus rien n'existait. La rousse redécouvrait sa femme.

Au plus fort de leur étreinte, alors qu'Isabelle sentait son orgasme approcher, leurs deux corps s'illuminèrent et un flash blanc les éclaira un court instant. Les deux vampires ne s'en rendirent pas compte et la rousse se détendit dans les bras de la brune qui avait les yeux fermés.

- Reste avec moi…

* * *

Couvé du regard par Bella, Charlie dormait sur son canapé. La jeune vampire réfléchissait aux derniers évènements et se demandait ce qu'Elisabeth venait faire dans l'histoire. Une lumière blanche l'aveugla un instant et Bella se passa une main dans les cheveux, décontenancée.

Au même moment, Alice était devant la maison de son beau-père. A l'évidence, Elisabeth lui avait mentit puisqu'elle ne sentait pas l'odeur ni la présence de Rosalie. Comme sa femme, elle vit le flash blanc mais se contenta de sourire.

_Enfin._

* * *

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, Aro congédia le vampire avec qui il venait de passer quelques heures fort agréables. Tout en enfilant sa chemise, il se dirigea vers le salon de Musique ou il trouva Jane occupée à jouer du violon. Le vieux vampire s'assit dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux tandis qu'un rictus amusé se formait sur ses lèvres.

- Maître ? demanda Jane sans cesser de jouer. Que se passe t'il ?

- La descendante de Gabriel a enfin dévoilé son don…

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Rosalie, Elisabeth fulminait. Rien ne se déroulait selon son plan initial. Alice l'avait percée à jour et Rosalie était incapable de tuer les Swan. Sans compter l'hypothétique retour de sa sœur.

- Pourquoi t'es pas capable de faire une chose que tu m'a demandée ? hurla la rousse en venant à la rencontre de Rosalie. Pourquoi je m'obstine à te faire confiance ? J'aurai du te laisser crever dans ton trou à rat !

Rosalie ne pipa mot, sachant que la colère de Jane et ses reproches, aussi justifiés soient ils, ne dureraient qu'un moment. Néanmoins, la blonde eut la présence d'esprit de prendre un air désolé.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme une chienne a qui j'aurai volé son os préféré.

- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

- En me donnant ce que je veux. Sussura Elisabeth en plaquant son corps contre le sien et en glissant sa main gauche dans le pantalon de la blonde. Tu ne refuses rien à ta Créatrice, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture. TBC…_

_A bientôt,_

_Thirteen_


	27. Gabriel

_Hola tout le monde!_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus centré sur les françaises. _

_Sinon... ça y est, je suis enfin mariée à mon courant d'air, j'ai nommée K! *éxécute une danse de la joie* Deux semaines déjà mais c'est comme si c'était hier. _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

_PS: K, Oui, j'ai osé parlé de l'énormissime merde qui trône sous un meuble et que ta mère a lu. Tu me diras, plutôt que de le jeter, il est très bien comme cale. Ild chaton_

* * *

- Dehors et qu'on ne t'y reprenne plus ! dit Henry d'une voix forte à l'attention d'un vieil homme passablement éméché qui titubait sur le trottoir.

Le vieillard fit un geste éloquent du majeur, récupéra sa canne qui était sur le sol et caressa la barbe grise qui ornait le bas de son visage.

- A ton âge, je bottais déjà des culs !

- Chose que tu me sors à chaque fois Gaby. Fit calmement le videur. Et ici, c'est une boîte de strip-tease, pas une maison close. Rentre chez toi et cuves ton vin.

- Et mes couilles sur ton nez, ça te fera des lunettes. Marmonna Gaby en s'éloignant.

Le vieillard marmonna dans sa barbe et, d'un pas ferme, se rendit dans une église ou il fut accueillit par un jeune prêtre qui soupira en le voyant.

- Gaby…

- Bonjour mon père.

- Vous venez encore débattre sur le Divin ?

- Non.

- Alors ?

- Je viens absoudre mes péchés.

Le prêtre haussa les sourcils, surpris et dévisagea Gaby.

- Absoudre vos péchés ? Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de le faire.

- Que nenni mon lapin. Je viens absoudre mes péchés. Bouge ton cul.

- Il vous en aura fallu du temps mon ami. Dit une voix provenant du confessionnal.

- Que voulez vous votre Sainteté, je suis long à la détente. Répondit Gaby avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater. Répondit l'homme en sortant de sa cachette.

Le prêtre sursauta en reconnaissant le Pape et faillit tourner de l'œil.

- Sa Sainteté… Dans mon église… murmura l'ecclésiastique en le dévisageant. Je…

- Ne posez pas de questions. (Se tourne vers Gaby) Vous avez vu la lumière.

- Oui.

- Et vous en connaissez la signification.

- Absolument. Il est temps de revenir à la Lumière.

- Et de terminer ce que vous avez commencé. N'êtes-vous pas trop vieux ?

- J'ai un vieux compte à régler. Répondit Gaby en souriant. Ce mécréant va payer et je vais me faire un malin plaisir à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Plus de quatre cent ans que j'attends ça…

Le bruit d'un corps tombant sur le sol fit tourner les deux hommes qui constatèrent que le prêtre s'était évanoui.

- Pas vraiment vaillant votre bonhomme.

- Le personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était. Confia le Pape, amusé. Que voulez-vous mon cher Gabriel, c'est la crise.

- Crise de mon cul. Y'a que les putes qui ne la connaissent pas.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mes prédécesseurs avaient du mal avec vous.

- J'aimais bien bavarder avec Jean-Paul. Une bouteille dans le gosier et hop, il me racontait sa Pologne natale. Dommage qu'il ai passé l'arme à gauche… Autre chose que cette lopette de Benoît. (Sourit) Un jour, si vous êtes sage, j'vous raconterai les histoires salaces de Pierrot.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que vous veniez me voir.

- Cela risquerai d'offenser vos oreilles délicates et celles de vos ouailles.

- Je suis Argentin. Mes oreilles ne sont pas aussi délicates que vous le prétendez.

- A d'autres. Rétorqua Gabriel en s'inclinant.

- Que Dieu soit avec vous. Murmura François en bénissant Gabriel.

* * *

Carlisle se tenait devant la porte de la chambre des françaises, ignorant s'il devait rentrer ou non.

Comme tout le monde, il avait été aveuglé un court instant par la lumière blanche et avait deviné que cela avait un rapport avec Isabelle.

Il finit par se décider à enter et sourit en voyant la brune endormie dans les bras de la rousse. Quelques vêtements traînaient sur le sol et le médecin eu la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

Isabelle vit son ami et lui fit signe de sortir pour le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard dans son bureau.

- Je suis content de te voir. Avoua Carlisle en souriant.

- Moi aussi.

- Comment ça se passe à Volterra ?

- Je donne le change à Aro et j'asticote Jane la Pucelle. Je suis sensée être dans les fins fonds de la Forêt Noire pour fouiller ce qu'il reste du domaine de ma famille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il se peut que j'en aie une vague idée. Pourquoi est tu ici ?

- J'ai senti que ma femme n'allait pas bien. Qu'on lui avait fait du mal. C'est une sensation que j'ai déjà connue en 1942 quand elle est revenue à Londres.

- Elle a été torturée. Dit Carlisle d'une voix sourde.

- Par qui ?

- Je l'ignore. Mentit-il. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle dort.

- Hier soir, est ce que tu as été aveuglée par une lumière blanche ?

- Non. On va dire que j'ai été occupée donc, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Bien, bien… Isabelle, connaît tu l'histoire de Gabriel van Helsing ?

- Une légende que mon père me racontait quand j'étais enfant. C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Toute légende a un fond de vérité.

- Je sais. Coupa la rousse. Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ce conte à dormir debout ?

- L'histoire n'a retenu que la victoire de van Helsing sur Dracula mais ne mentionne pas tout. Dracula était le bras droit d'Aro. Sa première Création. Toi, tu es la seconde.

- On parle d'une histoire qui s'est passée il y a très très longtemps. Quel est le rapport entre moi, Aro et van Helsing ? Les deux derniers, je comprends mais moi… Qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans ?

- Aux yeux d'Aro, Gabriel est mort. Leur dernière rencontre fut un échec cuisant pour le Soldat de Dieu. Avant de disparaître, il a juré à Aro qu'un de ses descendants le tuerai de ses propres mains.

- Et ?

- Tu es l'une de ses descendantes.

- Impossible. Répondit la rousse. Il n'y a pas de van Helsing parmi mes ancêtres. Cela se saurai.

- Il est facile de changer de nom. Fit remarquer Carlisle. Et en l'occurrence, le nom d'emprunt de ton ancêtre faisait référence à l'endroit ou il a tué Dracula. Bergman. L'homme de la montagne.

- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi Aro m'a transformée ?

- Tu as la réponse.

Isabelle ferma les yeux et se plongea quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs.

- « Mais tout ce qui fait vous ma chère. »

- Contrôler un membre de la famille Bergman est pour Aro le moyen d'assoir sa domination sur notre monde.

- Mais ?

- Mais il s'est trompé de sœur. Pourquoi n'a tu pas tué Elisabeth alors que tu avais massacré toute ta famille ?

- Elle n'était qu'un bébé. Un simple bébé. Quand je l'ai vue dans son berceau, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui ôter la vie.

- Quelque chose t'a retenue ?

* * *

_De ses grands yeux verts, Elisabeth la regardait. Isabelle regarda ses mains, couvertes du sang de ses parents et une voix résonna dans sa tête._

_« Assez de morts. Tu ne la tueras pas car elle porte en elle les germes de la Fin. »_

_La vampire secoua la tête et avança ses mains pour la saisir mais la voix résonna de nouveau._

_« Elle est mon Instrument, au même titre de que toi. »_

_Isabelle lâcha un grondement et, s'emparant de sa sœur, bondit par la fenêtre._

* * *

- Une voix. Murmura la sulfureuse rouquine. Une voix dans ma tête qui m'ordonnait de ne pas le faire.

- La Sienne. Elle ne se manifeste qu'aux Soldats de Dieu.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? N'allez pas foutre vos bondieuseries là dedans !

La rouquine s'en alla et Carlisle se massa les tempes. Le vampire entendit distinctement le bruit caractéristique d'une canne qui tapait le sol.

- Et merde. Lâcha le médecin, dépité.

- Je t'entends graine d'abruti ! Tonna Gabriel depuis le rez de chaussé. Descend ton cul, j'ai à te causer !

* * *

Emilie ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes, persuadée que la nuit dernière était une hallucination. La Française fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur et se redressa complètement.

- Bonjour mon ange. Dit Isabelle en entrant dans la pièce.

- C'est bien toi ? Je n'ai pas rêvé hier ?

- Non.

La sulfureuse rouquine s'assit aux côtés de sa femme qui gronda de bonheur.

- Tu a mal quelque part ?

- Non. Pourtant, hier, j'étais encore… Je ne comprends pas.

Le couple s'allongea dans le lit, la brune dans les bras de sa femme qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

- Il est possible que ce soit moi qui sois à l'origine de ta guérison.

- Tu as un don. Comme Ed et Alice.

- Il ne s'est déclenché qu'hier soir et je ne sais pas s'il marche uniquement sur toi ou si je peux l'étendre à tout le monde.

- C'est nickel. Lors de ma prochaine rencontre avec Blondie, si je me vautre, j'aurai droit à mon infirmière perso. Avec les portes jarretelles et tout le bastringue…

- Soit sérieuse cinq minutes. S'il te plaît.

- J't'écoute.

- Qui t'a torturée ? Car il s'agit bien de cela, n'est ce pas ? J'ai ressenti les mêmes douleurs qu'en 42.

- C'est l'œuvre d'Elisabeth. Ta sœur n'est pas un parangon de vertu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai fait sa connaissance en 42 et mon dos s'en souviens encore. Et, plus récemment, elle est revenue dans les parages grâce au Père Castor. Ma très chère belle sœur ferait fureur dans le milieu BDSM.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Murmura la rousse en se mettant sur la brune.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Mieux que ça. Je vais te montrer…. Termina Isabelle en l'embrassant.

* * *

Carlisle arriva dans le salon ou Gabriel était assis dans un confortable fauteuil, sa canne à ses côtés.

- Quand même. Dit-il en souriant.

- De quoi voulez vous parler ? Je suis médecin, pas curé.

- De ta famille. Et d'Aro.

Carlisle le dévisagea, surpris et Gabriel éclata de rire.

- Tu verrai ta tête ! La même que celle du curé quand je taillais une bavette avec François y'a même pas une heure.

- D'où connaissez-vous Aro ?

- Je connaît très bien cette andouille. Pas bibliquement mais presque. Ça, c'était plus du domaine de Vlad… 'Fin bref, il me croit mort mais j'ai le cuir solide.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas…

- Gabriel van Helsing, Soldat de Dieu mais plus connu dans ce bled comme Gaby le soudard de service.

- Moi qui pensait que niveau surnaturel, j'en connaissais un rayon…

- T'as tout dans le cul. Et pas qu'un peu mon lapin. Ça fait plus de quatre cent ans que j'attend de pouvoir claquer la gueule d'Aro. (Sourit) Ouvre en grand tes esgourdes, j'ai une histoire à te raconter.

* * *

- Quarante ans que je suis dans ce bled paumé. Heureusement que ta fille a pensé à ouvrir une boîte de strip tease parce que sinon, il y a belle lurette que j'aurai prit un abonnement à Playboy.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté plus tôt ? Cela aurai changé les choses.

- C'est à Lui qu'il faut demander. Et puis, j'étais pas en odeur de sainteté là-bas… Y'a qu'à partir de Jean-Paul que ça a commencé à s'améliorer.

- Jean-Paul ?

- Le Pape polonais. Un saint homme. Toujours prêt à se foutre une vodka dans le gosier. Ils ne boivent pas toujours du vin de messe… Toi, par contre, t'a fait une sacrée boulette.

- J'ai tendance à les accumuler.

- T'a remit Satan en jupette sur les traces d'Aro et c'est pas l'Ange en culottes courtes qui risque de l'arrêter. Oui, je parle de mes deux descendantes. Y'en a un qui s'est planté de frangine. Ricana Gabriel.

Carlisle esquissa un sourire et regarda le Soldat de Dieu qui se caressait la barbe, signe d'une intense réflexion.

- Alors ?

- Au final, nous ne sommes pas si dans la merde que ça. Carlisle, c'est toujours la même guerre. Le Bien contre le Mal. Ta famille contre Aro… Avec mon aide et celle de l'Ange en culottes courtes, les têtes vont tomber.

- Je vais aller prévenir Isabelle.

- Pas la peine. Elle va tarder à arriver. Va plutôt chercher à boire, j'ai la goule sèche depuis ce matin.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_13_


End file.
